Adventure Time High
by XxPinkPeachesxX
Summary: A new high school opens up in the Candy Kingdom, Welcome to C.K High! All the drama of your typical high school with the adventure time cast, and for a twist, their gender bents too. (Even some new *oc Characters) Will Finn find a way to fit into this new crazy adventure called High School? Who rules this school? - Rated M for a reason. This is High school, not Pre-school.
1. Welcome to CK High!

Adventure Time High.

Chapter one: Welcome to Candy Kingdom High

"This is bunk." Finn sighed leaning back into his wooden chair. "Since when did anyone even need school?"

"Since always, Finn. In fact, I find it rather tragic that none of you have received a proper education until my arrival." Mrs. AppleBell waved her ruler around in the air. "And it's only my first day, so you better not get into the habit of complaining, young man."

It had been a month since arrived at the Candy Kingdom, she was a teacher who traveled from a far away land in search of more students to teach. And although the Candy Kingdom had a lot of things, a high school wasn't one of them. In fact, most of the schools only went up to sixth grade. There was no high school- at least not before her arrival, and to everyone's dismay, Princess Bubble Gum was thrilled at the idea of a Candy Kingdom High School. C.K High was the new red brick building out in an open field, and it was taking a while for everyone to adjust. There were special classes that certain people had to take, there was a bell for classes, a bell for lunch, attendance, schedule, books, homework, everything that a normal school would have. But this wasn't a normal school. Sure, it had things like Math, Science, Language Arts and Social Studies, and even Gym, but after that the classes got weird. Extra classes like Art and Wood working were still around, but there we classes specially designed for certain students. For example, there was a class for only Princesses to take. It taught them to be proper, and how to act like a proper Princess. Then there were courses like the servant trades, were you learned to work under a Royalty and all the how-to knowledge of being a good servant. Normally, Finn and Jake would stay as far away from this disaster as possible, but since Lady Rainicorn was teaching Korean to a bunch of people as a class, Jake agreed that he too would teach a class. However, after gave Jake a few tests, she soon declined him as a teacher and in rolled him as a student. The school had plenty of teachers that had rounded up, and almost everyone was a student. To get a head start on a science project, Princess Bubble Gum worked all day on a portal rift that opened up into another dimension, after exploring said dimension she found that the world was filled with gender bents. Normally this would be weird, but in the Land of Oo, everyone just shrugs weird things like off. However, did not just shrug it off. After finding out what Princess Bubble Gum had done, she rounded up all the gender bents and hustled them all into the ordinal dimension, but not for research or anything Princess Bubble Gum wanted to do. simply wanted to teach them all, not allowing the gender bent version of her, to do it himself. Later to everyone's surprise, agreed to become the principle of the school, as wanted to stay a teacher. Annoying as this all was, it gave Finn reason to actually show up to school. He was curious about his gender bent, Fionna.

"Is it weird if I think she's cute?" Finn whispered to Jake who was rocking his chair in the desk next to his.

"Nah man, you're cute." Jake bopped him on the nose.

"Don't bop my noise, man." Finn said turning back around in his desk.

Finn eyed , she was tall with pale green skin, her hair was blond with a single vibrant red streak, and it was all pulled up in a tight bun on the back of her head. Her glasses were circle shaped and she was always wearing the same outfit of grey leggings, and a brown skirt that stopped just above her knees. She wore a thick belt and a white collared button down shirt that she wore buttoned all the way up. Jake said she looked like the type of person who got up early to iron her socks. Finn agreed that she probably did wake up before sunrise to iron the socks she never wore, because she was always wearing those grey leggings on her feet that were shoved into those annoying black short-heel shoes. You could hear her coming down the hallway five class rooms away, their clicks echoed like an impending doom, - at least, that's what Marshal Lee said.

"Marshal Lee." tapped her foot repeatedly. "Mr. Lee, wake up! This instant!"

"Hu? What?" Marshal rubbed his eyes as he hovered above his chair. "What? I wasn't sleeping. Just a long blink." He yet out a heavy yawn, showing off his fangs.

"I'm sure." replied flatly. "Now please, everyone. Settle down and eyes front as we begin the first day in C.K High!"

The class all turned to face her, though none of them looked half as excited as was trying to be.

"Now, I'll take attendance, and after that we can all do an introduction." pulled out a clipboard with a paper on it and a pen.

"WildBerry Princess?" called out.

"Here." She responded, standing on her chair. "I'm short, but I'm here."

"Yes, thank you dear." made a check mark by WildBerrys name on the sheet.

By the time she had gotten through it all, Finn had a pretty good idea on who everyone was in here. There was a good sized class, and Fin was happy he knew all of them, minus the gender bents that he- sort of knew. Kinda.

There was Princess Bubble Gum, and her gender bent, Prince Gum Ball, there was Marcelline and Marshal Lee, there was Fionna and Cake, Jake and Fin, WildBerry Princess and Prince BerryWild. There was also Flame Princess, - Who Fin couldn't even bring himself to look at, and her gender bent, Flame Prince.

"What class is this?" Princess Bubble Gum was the first to ask, and smiled.

"This class is your home room, you'll come here at the beginning of the day for morning attendance, and at the end of the day for evening attendance. Oh, and also on Fridays there will be a special time slot to come into your home room and do some fun games and such." reached into the bottom drawer of her desk and pulled out a stack of twelve papers. "It will be more simple after I hand out these, I'm sure."

went around and gave everyone their schedule, personally designed for each student.

"Yes!" Marcelline High-fived with Marshal Lee. "Music kids for life!"

"Princess Class?" Flame Princess groaned. "Are you kidding me? I wanted cooking!"

"You do have cooking." pointed out. "But you're a princess and must take Princess Class too."

"Well I'm happy I got Princess Class." Princess Bubble Gum said to Wild Berry Princess who smiled in return, she was also in Princess Class.

"You would." Marcelline snorted at her. "Makes me all the more glad I got Music and art."

"Music and... Prince Charming class, oh, what?!" Marshal Lee floated up to the front of the class. "What's this crap? There must be some sort of mistake."

"No mistake. Art for this semester is full, sorry, Marshal, you'll just have to make due." shrugged.

"I'm with Marshal, that class sounds like a turd party." Flame Prince burned up his sheet, to which almost immediately replaced.

"Don't lose these, or burn them, or eat them." scolded as she saw Marshal ball his up and throw it into the air, waiting for it to land in his open mouth. "They're important and they tell you which room you need to be in, in order to take the proper classes-"

"I'VE GOT MINE MEMORIZED!" Princess Bubble Gum slammed her on the desk.

blinked at her. "Er, well done, dear. But perhaps keep it just in case."

"Already ahead of you, Mrs. Apple." Princess Bubble Gum folded it neatly and slipped it into the front fold of a color coordinated binder.

"Try-Hard." Flame Prince coughed and Marshal laughed loudly. Princess Bubble Gum glared back at them both.

"Don't listen to them." Prince Gum Ball said placing a hand on her shoulder. "I think color coordinated binders are amazing! " He paused and did the 'Jazz-hands' for a few seconds.

"Dork." Marcelline sneered at him. "And to think PB could get any more dorky."

slapped her ruler on the table, silencing the laughter. "Students! Please! Be kind to one another! We haven't even gone through introductions yet!"

"Sorry, Mrs. Apple." Princess Bubble Gum said, clearly becoming the teachers pet.

"Front to back, lets start with you dear." said gesturing to Princess Bubble Gum.

Princess Bubble Gum stood up and smoothed her dress. "I'm Princess Bubble, ruler of the Candy Kingdom. I enjoy reading, and science, and- "

"No one cares, nerd." Marcelline shouted from the back row, despite the glare from Flame Prince still laughed.

"- And that's all..." Princess Bubble Gum sat back down.

"I'm next, and I'm the same- except I'm a boy!" Prince Gum Ball jumped up like it was the greatest thing in the world.

"Well no duh." Marshal Lee said with an eye roll. That's going to be the same deal for everyone here."

"Good point." Gum Ball said sitting back down with a sigh.

"So.. does that me introductions are.. over?" looked confused.

"Well, yeah. That's what you get for throwing a bunch of gender bents into the same school." Flame Prince slumped in his desk.

opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by the ringing of the bell. Everyone gathered up their things and filed out the door.

"What class do you have next?" Fin asked Jake who was right behind him.

"Adventurers 101" Jake replied thinly, clearly not impressed.

"Same." Fin sighed. "Do you think this school business in a load of crud?"

"Yep." Jake said, but then followed up with. "But I gotta do it. I have to finish High School, that way next year I can become a teacher with Lady Rainicorn."

"What about adventuring?" Fin felt his stomach turn, worried that his best friend was going to forget all about him.

"Don't worry man." Jake said reading his mind. "If I become a teacher, I'll probably get bored of it in a week and quit."

"Hey Fin!" Lumpy Space Princess floated over to him. "Are you in home room 206?"

"Yeah." Fin said lazily, scanning the room numbers on the doors as he walked by.

"Shut up, oh my lumps, I'm in home room 205! I'm right next door." She said waving her arms around.

"Wow, great." Fin said dully as he moved around PepperMint butler who was shoving lose papers into his locker.

"See you later!" Lumpy Space Princess waved as she headed into a class room.

"What was all that flub about, Finn?" Jake asked with a little grin. "Something happen between you two or something?"

"Nope." Finn brushed it off bringing his schedule closer to his face. "Where's this room anyway?"

"Over here."

An all familiar voice said, and Jake and Finn both cringed. It was Lemon Grab, the maths teacher. He was done up in a fancy suit, BMO in his hand.

"Oh, hey Lemon Grab." Finn said walking over to the class room door where he was waiting.

"That's Mr. Grab to you two. Now take this calculator, hurry up before you're both late." Mr. Grab ushered the two into the class were other students were already sitting.

The gum drop brothers waved hello from the front row as Finn and Jake took a seat behind them. Mr. Grab wrote his name sloppily on the board with white chalk, making screeching noises once in a while to imitate the chalk. Resting his chin in his hand, Finn sighed. This was the first day of High school, and he knew that if this all kept up it was going to be one boring year. As Mr. Grab finished writing down his name, there was a knock on the door he had just finished closing.

Mr. Grab walked over and opened the door. "What's this? You two are late I see. The bell went five minutes ago."

Flame Princess and Marshal Lee were giggling a little bit as they tried to apologize, and Mr. Grab screamed at them that being late was unacceptable, - which only made them laugh harder.

"What's so funny?" Finn asked turning around in his seat as Flame Princess and Marshal Lee took a seat in the back row behind him.

Flame Princess ignored him, as always, but Marshal was the one to answer first anyways.

"We stopped by History class, you won't believe who's the teacher there!" Marshal held his stomach as if he was about to break into another laughing fit. "It's the Ice King!"

"What?!" Jake said spitting out the pencil he was chewing on. "They let that screw ball be a teacher but not me?"

"Yeah," Flame Princess said looking at Jake. "I can't believe it either. It's bad enough that I had to take History, but now that's he's the teacher- Well, lets just hope that he's always wearing fire proof underwear." She sat back and crossed her arms as Marshal laughed.

"Class, please." Mr. Grab screeched. "Everyone, we're going to the front office to get your lockers assigned which they should have done during home room block, but that time frame is unacceptable."

As they shuffled down the hall way in a big group, they lined up to were and were handing out locks with numbers and a slip of paper with the code.

"Wheres your locker?" Finn asked Jake who was scanning over his paper.

"Down in the Social Studies Hall. What about you?"

Fin sighed. "Near the foods room, I think."

"Foods room? There's a cooking class here?" Jake said licking his lips. "Sign me up!"

"Yeah." Fin said looking down the hallway. "It's taught by Tree Trunks."

"You know what dude," Jake said stretching his arm up around Fins shoulder. "Maybe school won't be so bad after all, in fact it sounds kinda fun!"

"You think so?" Fin didn't sound so sure.

"Well yeah! You get to eat in foods class and at lunch, plus there's gym which you'll like, and Adventurers 101 is taught by Billy's son, Bobby."

"What!?" Finn screamed turning to Jake.

"I said you get to eat at-"

"No not that, the last part!" Finn bounced up and down. it had been rumored that Billy had a son before he parishes, but no one knew where he was. It was said that he took a year after his father died to travel the world and find him self. Fin could hardly believe that after all that time Bobby would show up here.

"Yeah man, I ran into him in the cafeteria, said he found his calling in teaching great adventurers to be even greater. Just like his dad."

"Oh my glob." Fin said nearly having a panic attack. "You mean I have a class that's taught by Bobby. Thee Bobby, son of Billy!?"

"That's right." made his way over to Finn. "Only the best of the best teachers for C.K high."

Looking around the school full of students holding their locks with big smiles on their faces, it was clear that High school might not be so bad after all. Everyone was happy and excited. Princess Bubble Gum and Prince Gum Ball were looking over the science hall, Marcelline and Marshal Lee were looking around the art room and gasping in awe at all the instruments in the Music room. Even Flame Princess was talking to TreeTrunks about joining cooking class, saying how she could speed up the baking and be a big help, for a few extra credits of course. As Princess Bubble Gum geeked out over the size of the library, Fin couldn't help himself.

"School is Awes-mazing!" He shouted loudly as he put both his fists into the air.

Everyone else chimed in with agreement, and as the first day at C.K high came to a close, it was clear that everyone, even bad boy Marshal Lee would be returning tomorrow. Maybe even on time.

Authors note:

That concludes chapter one of Adventure Time High. It's going to be a bit of a slow start as I allow all the characters to get adjusted before the story really takes off. This chapter was the first, so it's shorter then the rest of the chapters. (This chapter was about 3000 words, the other chapters from here on out will be around 5000 words.) So leave lots of feedback and tell me what you think! Thanks!

-PinkPeaches

WARNING:

The reason there's a M rating on this story is because in this chapter there are curse words, - which is more of a T rating - but in later chapters their will be sexual explicit situations so I ask you, as readers, to take responsibility for the content that you read, and of this chapter have been warned of the following;

-Corse Language

-Violence

-Sexual material and scenes.

-Explicit content.

*Suggested age is over 13 at the very youngest.*

You have been warned.

Thanks for reading!

-XxPinkPeahcesxX

Updating soon!

My work is corrected by an auto-spelling and grammar correcting program I use.

If you see something wrong that the program failed to correct or corrected incorrectly, please let me know for future reference. Thank you.

Ignore this part.

Wc: 2754

File: 1

Status: C


	2. Must be the hair gel

Adventure Time High

Chapter 2: Must be the hair gel.

The sun was creeping up past the horizon as Finn rolled over and smacked the alarm clock that was ringing wildly on his bed side table. Finn hated getting up early, but it was still only the second week of school and he didn't want to be late. The only people to show up late was Marshall-Lee, since he always over slept, and Flame Princess because she bussed all the way from the Fire Kingdom. Finn had no excuse, he was one of the closest people to the school along with Princess Bubble Gum, she was always there an hour early, studying with Prince Gum Ball. Finn wanted to feel a little bit jealous of Prince Gum Ball, but he knew that all they were doing down there was studying and doing boring science stuff anyway. But still, he couldn't help it. Flame Princess was ignoring him, as usual, and spent most of her time hanging out with kids from the Fire Kingdom, or on the odd occasion would hang out with Marcy and Marshall-Lee, who spent their free time in the music room or art room. Sometimes Finn would see them floating around outside, but they had to wear big hats or open up umbrellas.

Pulling his socks on, Finn threw his left shoe at Jakes head who was still asleep, curled up in a blanket. He moaned, but started to wake up despite still being half asleep. After Jake stumbled out of bed, he headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Picking up his shoe, Finn looked in the mirror and sighed. It was the start of the second week, and everything was settling down and falling into place. As of the first Friday, Mr. AppleBottom issued new rules for all the students to follow. No smoking on school grounds, no weapons, no eating other students, no weapons and no hats. Finn hated seeing his hair, which was now short and properly groomed, and wished he could wear his hat regardless of the rules. Even Princess Bubble Gum had to leave her crown at home. But as Finn thought of Adventurers 101 being taught by his all time heros son, suddenly it was a small price to pay. Even though Finn would describe school and all his classes as a big bundle of fart sauce, Adventurers 101 was by far the best class. Though he did fantastic in gym and okay in social, math and science we're the hardest classes for Finn.

It was weird to see everyone in normal cloths, this policy of proper outfits applied to everyone. Princess Bubble Gum and Flame Princess were in jeans and shirts, sometimes skirts, they dressed like normal girls. Not like royalty. Finn wondered if this is what normal High schools were like every where else. He was curious about high school, and thought that maybe in homeroom today he would ask about it.

Suddenly, a small left shoe hit Finn in the side of his head, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Ow, what the flub Jake?" Finn turned and tossed him back the shoe. "Hurry up or we're going to be late."

"Hurts doesn't it." Jake said sassily. "I'll be down stairs making your chump-butt some eggs and toast."

"Thank you." Finn said and then headed into the bathroom. He mopped up all the water Jake always left on counter and got to work.

Finn brushed his teeth, washed his face, and brushed his hair. Sighing, Finn took a fist full of his limp boring hair and patted it back down. Jake had told him all week he needed to do something with his hair, but Finn didn't really know how. It was a Monday, a perfect day to start a new look, but starting it would be the hard part. Orange sunlight was filtering through the window as the sun was rapidly rising, and Finn new that he was running out of time.

"Go for it." Finn said quietly to himself as he dipped the tip of his two fingers into the hair gel. It was a gross texture, and it was cold, but none the less he spread it on both hands and ran his fingers upward through his hair. With his eyes closed.

"Breakfast is ready!" Jake called, and soon the scent of eggs was wafting upstairs.

Keeping his eyes closed, Finn stumbled his way down stairs and into the kitchen, nearly landing on his head on the way down.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Jakes voice came from behind Finn, and he realized he must be facing the wrong way.

"Jake, dude, I'm going to turn around and I need you to tell me how this looks." Finn said. "Ready?" Doing a spin, Finn kept his eyes closed and waited for the response.

"Holy cow dude." Jake said looking amazed. "You look like a more grown-up dude."

"For reals?" Finn opened one of his eyes. "It looks good...?"

"Look for yourself!" Jake dumped the eggs on two plates and handed Finn the pan.

Finn looked into the greasy reflection, and was surprised by what he saw. He did look older, and different, but a good different. It didn't make his hair look so flat and dull like it normally was, and Finn was suddenly happy he decided to use hair gel.

"Gel makes me look like a man, I saw it straight from the pan, and now I'll dance 'cause I can-" Finn started to sing while doing robot moves, but Jake shoved a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

"No time for a song and dance dude, we're going to be late." Jake said finishing his toast.

They both arrived just after the bell, but Marshal was still a ways behind them so they weren't that late. Everyone else was already sitting in homeroom, gossiping among themselves.

"Who's that?" Lumpy Space Princess, who wasn't suppose to be in this home room, was chatting with Princess Bubble Gum and Flame Princess when Finn and Jake walked through the door.

"Who?" Flame Princess was looking in every direction but the class room door.

"That hot pile of lumps over there!" Lumpy Space Princess pointed over to the door were Finn and Jake were standing awkwardly.

"Finn?" Princess Bubble Gum squinted her eyes. "Finn, is that you?"

"Uhm, yes?" Finn just wanted to inch over to his desk and sit down, but Lumpy Space Princess was flying towards him as fast as she could, lips puckered.

"I knew you were hot before but now-" Just as she reached him, Mrs. AppleBell stepped between them and Lumpy Space Princess slammed into her.

"That's about enough Mrs. Lumps. Now I must ask you to return to your _own _home room." Mrs. AppleBell ushered Lumpy Space Princess out the door and closed it behind her.

After they took attendance and went over the morning announcements, Marshal Lee- who arrived shortly after his named was called - floated over to Finn and pointed at his hair.

"Fancy new hair, bro." Marshal poked it a few times. "Your hair is like, gravity defying.

"Thanks Marshal." Finn said, feeling weird with his whole forehead exposed. Finn kept patting his own fore head over and over until Jake slapped his hand away and told him to stop.

"Your hair does make you look a lot more grown up, Finn. I'm surprised." Princess Bubble Gum said turning around in her seat.

Finn's breath caught in his throat. "You think so? Well, thanks, Princess Bubble Gum."

She waved her pink delicate hand back and forth a few times. "Please, just call me Bubble Gum, or even Bubble for short." She flashed a devastating smile and it occurred to Finn that this was just like the time she had turned thirteen.

She didn't feel like a Princess anymore, she didn't dress like it or act like it. She was wearing a neon pink pencil skirt and grey knee socks with a white blouse. She wasn't a princess here. She was a student. Just like him.

"I'll call you Bubble. It's cute, and it suits you." Finn said, not realizing how flirty it sounded.

Princess Bubble Gum blushed and gave him another gut turning smile, when a scoff came from the back row.

At first Finn was expecting to Marcy, rolling her eyes and ready to tell him that he looked like a dork, but instead she had her head down on her desk, fast asleep. Instead it was Flame Princess, who rolled her eyes at him, was holding a pencil, the led slowly melting out of it. Not knowing what to do, Finn turned back to Princess Bubble Gum, who to his surprise was glaring back at Flame Princess.

"I'm feeling some weird vibes." Jake whispered to Finn who nodded in agreement.

"No weird vibes." Said Mrs. AppleBell coming into the class room. "We need all good vibes to make a good impression today."

"Why?" Asked WildBerry who was doodling on the cover of her binder with her pen.

"We have a new student, well, three actually, all joining this home room." Mrs. AppleBell was filling out a bunch of forms and slipping them into envelopes. "The three of them are sister, all are getting a tour of the school right now, but they'll be here in a few moments."

"Are they hot?" Marshal asked, rocking his chair back and forth.

Mrs. AppleBell shot him a glance over the top of the envelope she was licking. "Not an appropriate question Marshal."

"Only wondering." Marshal flipped his long shaggy hair to the side and smiled. "I hope they are."

Flame prince smiled in agreement, but didn't say anything. Princess Bubble Gum however had turned back around and was staring at him.

"Why, aren't there enough hot girls already here?" The question sounded strange coming from Princess Bubble Gum.

"Pretty sure _Flame Princess _is the hottest girl here." Marshal said, and Marcy laughed.

Flame Princess blushed but gave him a playful dirty look. "Was that a pun?"

Marshal shrugged and gave her a smirk. "Maybe, maybe not. Why, do you care?"

"Nope." Flame Princess turned back around in her fire-proof desk, and saw Princess Bubble Gum glaring harder then ever at her. "What?" Flame Princess said narrowing her eyes back. When she didn't get a response, she stuck up her middle finger at Princess Bubble Gum, a tiny lighter like flame pointing out the tip of her finger.

Finn blinked in shock, he'd never seen anyone act this way before. " ?" Finn walked up to the teacher who was writing quickly on a piece of paper. "Is there a book in the library about High-School?"

"Why yes, I brought one over from the last High School I taught at. Go there quick and maybe you can catch Library Princess before she leaves for her sons birthday party. Don't take too long."

"I won't. Can I bring Jake?" Finn said slipping on his green back pack.

"Sure, whatever." Mrs. AppleBell looked too busy to care, prepping for three unexpected students.

"This school is kinda bananas, man." Jake said walking side by side with Finn, who nodded in response.

"I know."

They found the book almost at once, Princess Library was no were to be found, just a trail of confetti. The book was red with a gold marker and tassel at the end. It looked fancy, almost too fancy to be a book about high school. Opening it up to the front page, Finn felt the weight of the book. There was a lot about high school to be learned. Finn scanned over the books table of contents;

Table of contents:

Chapter 1: Welcome to High school

Chapter 2: Your look, your friends, your role.

Chapter 3: What's your stereotype?

- And the chapters went on and on. Shrugging, Finn decided that there was no point in reading the whole book, and just skimmed over the first chapter.

"What's that junk all mean?" Jake said peering over Finns shoulder. "Wow, small text."

"It says all off this weird stuff is normal." Finn said suddenly becoming more interested in the book. "The girls being mean to each other, the flirting guys, the annoying teacher- but, isn't annoying... Hm, I guess that's more meant for Ice King. Anyways, it says its normal in a typical high school."

"So now what?" Jake asked raising an eye brow.

"First," Finn said closing the book. "I'm checking this out. Then, well... I guess I just act like Marshal and Flame Prince and Prince Gum Ball. At least thats what the book says."

"Sounds good man, but we better get going before Mrs. AppleBell starts getting annoyed." Jake said walking out of the library.

"I'll catch up in a second." Finn said walking over to the desk. He found the check out book, and grabbed a pen, but stopped short.

Finn realized that it was sort of embarrassing, and that chapter 7 in this book was all about avoiding embarrassing situations. Finn didn't want to be called a nerd or a dork, but he also didn't want to leave the book here in case he couldn't find it again- or worse, someone could catch him reading it in here. He wanted to take it home and read it privately, were no one would call him a nerd. Pausing, Finn thought to himself; '_What would Marshal do?'. _And when he realized what it was, he didn't second guess himself, or what the book said. He slipped the book into his back pack without signing it out, and ran out to go catch up with Jake.

When they got back to the class room, there was loud chattering going on. Marshal and Flame Prince were sitting on each side of the three new girls, three very pretty new girls. They were laughing and gigging as the boys talked and laughed along with them, even BerryWild was making a few flirty comments to them. Finn stood in the door way and scanned over the three girls, it was clear that they were sister. Two of them were younger then the one sitting in the middle, Finn guessed that they were twins, and the on in the middle was about a year older. They all had pale creamy skin, and white hair, all wearing similar outfits. The one on the left had shoulder length curly white hair, but had caramel colored swirls through out her hair, and hazel eyes. The one on the right had the same, only a darker brown color in her hair, but with brown eyes. The one in the middle, however, had no swirls in her hair at all, just pure white hair which was curly and waist length. Her eye lashes were long and her eyes were a beautiful deep blue. All three of them were wearing dresses, white with silver accents, and white heels with little bows on the toes of them. Quickly peeking into the book, Finn read a small bit about how guys in high school flirted with girls in high school.

"Quit reading that thing and go over there." Jake shoved Finn. "I can't get my game on, but you can."

"Nah man, I don't know-" Finn was cut off as Jake gave him another hard shove, sending him stumbling forward into the crowd that surrounded the girls.

Finn didn't say anything at first, Marshal and Flame Prince were still talking to the twins, but the oldest one wasn't listening. She was staring right at Finn, and batting her long eye lashes at him.

"Hi, I was wondering when you'd come over and say hello." She crossed her long thin legs.

"Yeah, well, I'm Finn." Finn said awkwardly trying to copy both Marshal and Flame Princes poster of being slumped over and relaxed.

"My names Sugar White, and these are my sisters, Caramel and Chocolate swirl. They're twins." She gestured to her sisters who stopped talking to the other boys and winked at Finn.

Finn tried to give his best smirk like Marshal always did, while still trying to look cool, (which was somewhat ironic) like Flame Prince always did. By the pinkish color rising to the girls cheeks, Finn could tell it was working. And even though he walked away with the three girls whispering about him, Finn was more than relived when the bell rang, dismissing them all from homeroom. It would take some more practice before Finn got it down perfectly, but he was hoping by next week he would have his 'typical high school guy' act some what in line. As Finn sat down in Math class, he cracked the 'Guide to high school' open again and held it under the desk in the back row, so no one would see. Mr. Grab was up front, chattering about todays lesson, but Finn tuned him out and read.

_The guys guide for dressing for high school success: It's all about the image!_

_Who do you want to be? Prep? Bad boy? Or are you willing to gamble it all and either become the ruler of the school, or the king of the dorks? _

"Ruler of the school?" Finn raised an eye brow and muttered to himself and flipped through to the second last chapter in the book.

_Chapter 19; High school Royalty. _

_So you want to be high school royalty? Well make your self comfortable because this chapter is a long one. In order to become High school royalty, you must posses a lot of all the hot qualities. Attractive, funny, charming, well dressed, most likely rich, with a killer body and perfect hair, and smile. In order to become high school royalty you must surround yourself with only the coolest of the cool. The way you behave is key, you must act like you're cooler, cooler then the coolest of the cool, because if in your mind you are, then everyone else will believe it. Act like you're God's gift to Earth, and everyone will treat you like you are. It's not arrogance, it's called acting like perfection! Putting you above everyone else is how you easily get to the top of the chain, and become High school royalty. The major MUST in becoming teen royalty is to get in with ALL the groups! The Preps, the bad kids, the geeks, the dorks, the nerds, thats the key in working your way up the social ladder!_

Finn scratched his head. He wasn't really sure if this was something he wanted, it sounded like it would cause a lot of trouble through out the school and also would take a lot of work. Turning the page, he read on to something that had an interesting title.

_The perks of Royalty: _

_So what's the deal with being High school Royalty anyway? What's the point? Well, besides being the best of the best, you also get a bunch of other perks! You get the best spot in the lunch room, you'll always win arguments, you're always right, you're the favorite student among the class, not quite the class clown, you're even better. Everyone loves you, looks up to you, and are just dying to be you! Besides all those amazing extra perks, you get the love of your life to be yours! The hottest girl or guy will instantly fall for you, I mean, why wouldn't they? You're High school Royalty! _

Finn nearly jumped out of his skin as the bell rang, shocked that he had read all through math class. Slipping the book back into his back pack, he decided to stop at his locker to get his note book for History class, which was right after the break.

"Hey, Finn." Marshall floated over. "You have History next too?"

"Yeah." Finn said dully. The last thing he wanted to do was to be stuck in a class room with Ice King. "You too, right?"

"Yeah, it's you, me, and Flame Princess all in that class." Marshall leaned against the row of lockers. "And then just a bunch of nobodies."

"That class is straight up lame." Finn said reaching for his History book, but suddenly paused. "Last week you didn't show up on Thursday for History, but just for that class."

Marshal had his eyes closed, but he raised an eye brow. "So you did notice. I didn't think anyone would."

"I covered for you." Finn said, feeling the weight of the book in his bag. "I asked Michael Mint to imitate your voice so the Mr. Ice would think you didn't skip."

"Michael Mint?" Marshal said turning to Finn.

"Yeah. Short kid, green hair. I saved him from a house fire once. He owes me." Finn didn't think about it at the time of actually doing it, he was only doing it because he was hoping to make a good impression on the gender bents like Fionna did. "He's really good at doing voice impressions."

"Can he do yours?" Marshal floated up a little higher, and floated in place.

"Probably. Why do you ask?" Finn let his finger tips fall off of the text book. He knew why Marshal was asking.

Flame Princess was also absent on Thursday, but only in History class. Finn knew that they were together, with Flame Prince, like always. Marcy had Social when they had History, so now that Finn thought about it she probably skipped too. These kids were the 'Bad kids', who spent every free moment either in the poorly lit corner of the cafeteria, or outside in the edge of the school property smoking - and when there wasn't any more free time left in the day, they made some by skipping class.

"Well, me and a few other kids are going to go on an _extended _smoke break. We're skipping History. Wanna come along." Marshall offered.

Finn knew all about the bad kids, how they act, how you're suppose to act when you're around them. He had read a bit of it while walking back to homeroom. According to the book, you have to act like one of them, like you're just like them. At least that's what the book said. Normally Finn wouldn't want to pretend to be something he's not, but he wanted to make friends with the gender bents, and as shallow as it was to Finn, he kinda wanted to become High School Royalty. Finn was thinking that he had been single long enough, and it was clear that Flame Princess wasn't rushing back to him anytime soon. Even though his new hair gave him a lot of confidence, he wasn't sure if he could get Princess Bubble Gum to like him on that alone.

_High School Royalty perks, hu... Get the affection of anyone you want._

"Sure thing. I'll meet you out there." Finn said closing his locker. "I'll go get Michael Mint to cover for me."

"And Flame Princess?" Marshal asked floating back a little bit.

"Sure thing." Finn said putting his backpack back on.

"See you out there." Marshal turned and floated out the side doors.

Finn found Michael by the water fountain, sipping lazily at the sparkling water. It took a few minutes of convincing, but Michael agreed that he would cover for all three of them. Any other teacher would notice that three students are missing, but Michael was good at voice impressions, and Ice King was crazy and had a bit of poo-brain.

Walking outside, Finn followed the gravel path way down the field to the chain link fence that surrounded the school property. Down in the back left corner of the fence, there was small gate way that led to a old shed. On the other side of the shed there was a wooden picnic table in a gravel area. This was the smoking pit, the shed was covered in graffiti and the smell of smoke clung in the air. Even the gravel on the ground was a mixture of small rocks and cigaret butts. Finn turned the corner and was surprised to see everyone already out there. Flame Princess was sitting next to Flame Prince, on a fire proof blanket so they didn't burn everything down. Marshal-Lee and Marcy were smoking, floating in the air and blowing the smoke upwards.

"Hey Finn!" Marshal floated down to greet him.

"Finn?" Marcy sounded surprised. "You smoke?"

"What are you doing here." Flame Princess sounded both surprised and hostile.

"I invited him." Marshal said, and as Flame Prince narrowed his eyes at him he added. "Finn's cool. He's covering for us."

"Really?" Flame Prince looked some what impressed.

Finn knew very little about Marshal and Flame Prince, other then they were from the gender bent dimension and that they were best friends. At least, they hung out to together all the time and at lunch together too. Flame Princess however seemed to care about her grades and how she did in school, but yet here she was, sitting down lighting a cigaret, looking bored. Before Finn could protest, Marshal stuck a cigaret in his mouth.

"You smoke right?" Marshal asked.

Seeing as it would be awkward to deny now, Finn nodded. Taking the cigaret out of his mouth with two fingers, Finn looked around for a lighter. No one had one out.

"Flame Princess." Marshal called as he floated down a little. "Flamey, what's your deal?"

"Nothing." She grumbled getting up.

Finn watched nervously as she walked over to him, stopping a little too close for comfort. He could feel her heat, and even though she was the one to come to him, she didn't look to happy about it.

"Uh-" Finn watched as Flame Princess extended her middle finger at him, holding it there for a few seconds. He squinted his eyes, annoyed, and opened his mouth to ask her what her problem was- when a small flame shot out the tip of her finger, lighting the cigaret.

With that, she sat back down and shot him a glare. No one said anything for a while, they just sat and smoked. Finn inhaled and felt a familiar burn in his throat and lungs. This wasn't Finn's first time smoking, he tried it a few times before but never really liked the feeling. Regardless, Finn finished his smoke, the first out of all of them, and threw the butt on the ground. He was relieved to get it over with. Smudging the bit of ash that had gotten on his fingers on his pant leg, he looked up to see everyone staring at him.

"Impressive." Marshal said with a flick of his hair.

"What?" Finn narrowed his eyes, confused.

"You smoke like a chimney, who would've guessed?" Marshal was just now finishing his cigaret. "Want another?"

"Nah man, I'm good." Finn said leaning back against the shed. His chest hurt a little, but it seemed like everyone, even Flame Princess was impressed by how well of a smoker he was.

"You take forever." Flame Prince noted to the two girls who were only half done their cigarets.

"Shut up." Marcy said taking another long drag. "This is getting boring fast, and break is just now ending. We still have over a half hour to blow off."

Finn racked his brain for something to, or anything for that matter. It was weird to not have Jake by his side, but Jake had wood working class, and no way would he skip something cool like that.

"Want to go shopping down scare street?" Marcy suggest then point in Finns direction. "I know two people here who could use a bit of an outfit up grade."

"Bitch." Flame Princess smiled at Marcy. "My dad makes me leave the house like this. Plus this kind of shit is all I have, all girly princess stuff."

"That's what I'm saying." Marcy floated over and to Finns surprise, ran her fingers through Flame Princesses hair.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Fin said blinking in surprise.

"Already dead." Marcy reminded him, pulling her fingers away, they didn't look even slightly burnt.

"We could go to Hot Topic." Flame Princess suggested.

"What's that?" Marshal asked flicking his cigaret butt to the ground.

"A store where people from the Fire Kingdom come. Flame proof clothes, that non-fire people can wear too. They have cute stuff their." Flame Princess stood up. "Clothes that'll be right up your ally, Marcy."

"Don't talk about my ally." Marcy smiled, slapping Flame Princess on the butt.

As they walked down to the main street shops, Finn fell back and talked to Marshal.

"What's up with those two?" Finn nudged Marshal and nodded to Marcy who had her arm around Flame Princesses waist.

"Nothing serious." Marshal said with a smirk. "They just like to mess around a lot."

Finn really wanted to ask what Marshal meant by that, but Hot Topic was in sight and the girls already entered the shop. It was a pretty big store, but it was dimly lit with red bulb lamps and smelled like a mans cologne. They had band t-shirts on the wall, ripped skinny jeans, and at the back of the store was all the mens stuff.

"I"m going to go look at the dudes clothes. You coming?" Finn asked Marshal and Flame Prince was already making his way over.

"Nah, maybe later." Marshal said floating over the change rooms were Flame Princess was trying on a shirt. He got slapped a few times before floating back over to Finn. "Or you know, now works."

Finn tried to copy Marshal, since girls seemed to really like the way he dressed. Finn always wore a blue shirt with blue shorts, and looking at himself in the mirror he realized how boring it was. Not wanting to rip of Marshals look completely, he tried to dress similar, but had no luck. All he would pick up was black jeans and red flannel shirt. Nothing Finn could do with that. Or so he thought until Flame Princess stepped out of the changing rooms. She had a light purple crop top folded over her arm, and she walked over to Finn.

"What do you want?" Finn was looking through a rack of black t-shirts, they all looked the same but they were differently priced.

"To help. You dress like the Ice King." Flame Princess said walking past him. "Let's get you some new clothes."

Finn followed her to a shelf of jeans, she picked up a light grey pair, a white pair, a black pair and a blue pair. They all had rips in them, except the white pair, and a blue flannel button down shirt.

"Go put this on." She threw the grey pair of jeans and the blue flannel shirt at him. "Go on."

Finn opened his mouth, but shut it. There was no point in arguing. At least not with Flame princess, that much Finn knew. He went into the change room, and put on the outfit. Finn was surprised that he could pull this look off, and make it something like his own, rather than a Marshal-Lee knock-off.

"Looking pretty hot." Flame Princess laughed as Flame Prince poked Finn in the shoulder, who flinched because he expected to go up in flames.

"Flame proof." Finn sighed to himself. "Where were these clothes when-" Finn stopped, but it was too late. Flame Princess had heard him.

"Where were these clothes when we were dating?" Flame Princess said, sounding somewhat bitter. "I know..." She suddenly grabbed the purple crop top off the rack and headed up to the front counter.

The lady at the counter flirted with Finn while he payed for his clothes. Marshal noted that he was becoming quite the ladies man, Finn shrugged it off, said it must be the hair gel.

Flame Princess wouldn't look at him the whole way back to school. Finn wished he knew what to say to make Flame Princess feel better, but he didn't have the words. At least not yet. The book promised that everyone loves you once you're teen royalty, and if that's what if took to fix the relationship between them, even if they're just friends, Finn was willing to try for Flame Princess. Some where, in the back of Finns mind, he wondered if he became High school Royalty if Flame Princess would fall in love with him, or maybe Princess Bubble gum. He wonder if girls would fall all over him like some girls did to Marshal and Prince Gum Ball. Finns bag was heavy, but he carried it back to school anyway. It was only on the way home at the end of the day when it became too heavy.

"Jake, I'm kinda tired." Finn said pausing to rub the ball of his foot.

"Hop on buddy." Jake said stretching into a horse-sized dog. "What's in the bag?"

"Books. Lots of clothes." Finn said not thinking that all through.

"Clothes? When did you go shopping?" Jake sounded concerned.

"The other day." Finn lied. "I forgot to to take them out of my back pack. That's all."

Finn hated lying to Jake, and even though it was only one class, he still skipped. Finn didn't want to disappoint Jake, or anyone else. He thought it better to just keep it to himself.

Jake turned in early that night, said he had to a big quiz tomorrow for Lady Rainicorns Korean class. Finn was left alone for the rest of the night, so laying down on the couch he cracked open the High School guide again. He read chapter after chapter, and before he realized it, he had spent four hours reading the book cover to cover.

"Holy glob." Fin said with a heavy sigh. "Who knew there were so many freaking' rules. About like, everything."

Finn slipped the book under neath the couch were no one would find it, and headed upstairs. All 19 chapters in one night might have been a mistake, because as soon as Finn hit the pillow, he fell asleep, and was for sure going to sleep in the next morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Authors note:_

_-_First off, sorry about all the mistakes in this chapter! (Spelling and grammar mostly) The program I use to correct my spelling and grammar has been only half-working lately. I'm working on fixing it at once. Also, it took me 4 tries to get this chapter up on Fan-fiction, not sure why. Sorry for the delay. In the Authors note of the next chapter I will be announcing the posting schedule for this story (When new chapters will be posted) in case anyone was wondering. Thanks-

Now that the characters are adjusted to the school, they're going to start acting like high-schoolers. So Finn finds a book all about the rules and ways of High School. But is it truly what it seems? Hm. Seems like a pretty stereotypical high school advice book for all shallow teenagers. Yep. Seems legit to me. Who knows, maybe Finn will become high school royalty - or maybe this book is a bad influence on him.

WARNING:

The reason there's a M rating on this story is because in this chapter there are curse words, - which is more of a T rating - but in later chapters their will be sexual explicit situations so I ask you, as readers, to take responsibility for the content that you read, and of this chapter have been warned of the following;

-Corse Language

-Violence

-Sexual material and scenes.

-Explicit content.

*Suggested age is over 13 at the very youngest.*

You have been warned.

Thanks for reading!

-XxPinkPeahcesxX

Updating soon!

My work is corrected by an auto-spelling and grammar correcting program I use.

If you see something wrong that the program failed to correct or corrected incorrectly, please let me know for future reference. Thank you.

Ignore this part:

Wc: 5676

Status: C

File: 2


	3. King for a day

Adventure Time High

Chapter 3: King for a day.

Just as expected, Finn over slept. Jake had left early for a prep-class- (Taught by Princess Bubble Gum) but Finn didn't care all that much if he was late to homeroom. After he got ready, dressed in his new clothes, Finn stopped by a coffee shop, and even grabbed one for Jake.

"Yo man!" Jake said as Finn strolled into the class room. "I was wondering when you were going to show up. Didn't you set the alarm clock?"

"Nope." Finn said with a yawn. "I needed my sleep. I got you a coffee though."

"Savior." Jake said talking it at once. "You look hella snazzy."

"Thanks." Finn said, sitting down and putting his elbow on the back of his chair. He was sitting on an angle on purpose. He was looking for those three sisters he met yesterday. They were in the back, gossiping among each other like mad.

As soon as Sugar stopped talking, the twins looked up and noticed that he had arrived. At once they both began whispering to their sister, one in each ear, and Finn heard his name come up several times. He knew that in a few seconds Sugar was going to come over and flirt with him, and Finn went through chapter 6 of the book in his head. It was all about flirting, kissing, sex, anything and everything you needed to know about the other- or possibly the same gender.

"I mean, oh my glob, did you hear what she said?" Chocolate Swirl was texting, her fingers working at top speed, but she was still talking to her sister. "I'm texting her like, right now."

"Wait, what?" Cinnamon swirl looked up from her cellphone. "Who said what?"

"Ugh, LSP!" Chocolate swirl stopped texting to check her perfect french manicure. "She was like, all talking about how sexy Lumpy Space Prince was!"

"And?" Cinnamon swirl clearly wasn't following.

"And that's like, totally super gross!" Chocolate Swirl tousled her hair. "That's like dating your twin, and like Cin, you're my twin - do you see how gross that is?"

"Oh my glob, yes, totally!" Cinnamon finally caught on. "So gross. And you know, in a way, super narsastic!"

"Right?"

"Oh my glob, like so totally right."

Chocolate picked up her phone. "Think I should.. you know, _let people know?" _

Finn knew that the Sugar White sisters were the ones you spread rumors, the ones who are gossiping all the time, the ones who knew everything about everyone. They were the mean girls, the stuck up ones, but they were also the most popular girls.

"Hey Finn."

He was so caught up in listening to the twins gossip, he didn't even notice how fast Sugar made her way over to him.

"Hey Sugar."

_Cool, calm, and not a care in the world. Relaxed, laid back, but use the charm. _

The books advice was ringing in Finns ears.

"Mind if I sit here?" Sugar batted her long eye lashes at him.

"Not at all." Finn was ready to stand up and give her his chair, since there weren't any empty ones, but she sat right on his lap instead.

Instantly, Finn felt all the attention turn on him. The prettiest girl in school was sitting on his lap, and now he had everyones eyes burning into the back of his head. Finn knew he had to ignore it, but even Jake was staring over the rim of his coffee cup.

"You're looking fine today." Sugar laughed. "Cool new outfit. You shop at Hot Topic too?"

"It's only the second coolest store." Jake said taking a small sip of his coffee.

"Second coolest?" Sugar said, clearly fashion obsessed. "What's the first coolest store?"

"Secret." Finn replied, running his fingers through his gelled hair. "But maybe I'll take you there someday."

"Are you asking me on a date?" Sugar White said, sounding excited.

Finn wanted to say no, because even though Sugar could be nice sometimes, she was really mean at other times. She was the one to start rumors, spread gossip, lie, and break couples up. Lot's of girls didn't like her, but yet she still remained the most popular girl in C.K. Finn never understood that. What he did understand was that he had to say yes, because he had her wrapped around his finger. She wouldn't deny him. She wouldn't make a loser out of him, not when her neck was on the line too. If she turned him down, and Finn became the most popular guy in C.K High, she'd be the loser who turned him down.

"Yes." Finn was barely able to say it. "I mean, why not?"

Making it out like it wasn't a big deal wasn't really Sugars way of handling things.

"Finn, like, oh my glob. You're one of the most popular guys in school. And you're asking me on a date." Finn cringed as she spoke and then scanned around the room- as if to make sure everyone was listening. She fixed her hair a little, then smiled her best smile. "Of course I'll go on a date with you!"

"Cool." Finn said relaxed, despite the fact that his lungs felt like they were burning, as if he was smoking again. He wanted to fall on the floor with relief when he heard the bell ring. "Work out the details later. See you, Sugar."

Finn managed to escape the room in once piece, for once happy he didn't have a class with Jake- who was sure to drill him with questions as soon as they got home. However, his next to classes were anything but peaceful. Finn should have known, that with Sugar of all people, she can spread gossip fast. Everyone was talking about it, even people who Finn had never met before. It was distracting to him as he tried to read his textbook, he tried to block them out but he kept on hearing his name whispered, what seemed to be every five seconds. In the hall way to Social class, Finn was stopped several times by groups of people, who asked him if it was true. Finn answered with a simple; "Yep", and moved on. As he pushed his way through the crowd of whispers, he would occasionally get unwanted hi-fives from guys he didn't know. They'd make comments like; "Yeah man!", and "She's a hot one, props to you!" - to which Finn didn't want to respond. Even though he had read a whole chapter on power couples and how important it is for your image, Finn couldn't get a sickening feeling out of his stomach, a feeling like he had made a mistake by asking Sugar. As the day went on, Finn shrugged it off, and the feeling faded. It was easy to tune out this substitute teacher, she was quiet and Finn found this lesson extremely boring. Finn tuned out, went to his happy place for a while. A place of silence, a place before high school. Before he knew it, the bell was ringing and another lunch time was upon C.K high.

Walking out into the cafeteria, Finn saw what the book meant by; "_Stay with your own kind. That's were you'll fit in.". _Each table had a different clique to it. It was weird to see people so separated by type. Princess Bubble Gum and Prince Gum Ball were sitting with a bunch of science nerds. Marcy, Marshal, Flame Prince and Flame Princess were sitting at the corner table that wasn't lit well. You could hardy see Marcy and Marshal in the shadows. Almost by accident, Finn found himself staring at Flame Princess. it was a mistake, because when she noticed him looking, she narrowed her eyes and looked away. Finn wished it was just anger he saw in her orange lit eyes, but there was hurt too, and that felt terrible.

What felt even worse, was seeing the table he would be sitting at from now on. With his new girl, Sugar, her sisters, and her stuck up friends. Other than Sugars two sisters sitting by her side, Sugar was friends with the other two most popular guys in school, and the second most popular girl too. The first guy who was eyeing his manicure, was Vanilla Dash, his father was a big shot business man in the Candy Kingdom. His family was so rich, they could probably buy the Candy Castle if they saved up for a month. He dressed in all white designer clothes, and had dark brown hair with frosted white tips. He always wore sunglasses every where, no matter what, like they were attached to his face or something. Next to him was the other guy, Chocolate Chunk. He was the best athlete in the entire school, the type of guy who's good at any sport, no matter how big or small the sport is. Chocolate Chunk once went to his older brothers college three towns over, and won an award for beer pong. Finn could hardly even hold a hockey stick, let alone use it. The only sport Finn played was adventuring. He was dressed in sports like clothes, like he was ready to jump into any game at any time, and he was well known with the girls in this school - as well in other schools too. The girl he had his arm around was his on again off again girl friend, who in Finns opinion was one of the most annoying girls in school. Some times, even more annoying than Sugar. She had long blonde hair which she dyed and straightened, fake nails, fake eye lashes, and was always carrying around the latest designer purse. Her voice was high-pitched and girly, and she never went any where without a face full of make up. She was most well known for her perfect eye brows and eye make up. Always trotting around in six inch heels, she matched the stereotype of a dumb, dizzy blonde girl perfectly. She looked like a doll, she had a small frame like a barbies. Finn never actually met her before, but he had a pretty good idea of what she was like.

"Oh my glob, there he is now!" Sugar said to the blonde girl before standing up and waving at him as Finn approached. "Hey, Finn!"

"Hey." Finn said, realizing he sounded bored and annoyed already. "What's up?"

"Nothing yet silly, we were waiting for you!" Sugar grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the chair next to hers. "I saved you a seat." She batted her eye lashed at him.

"Thanks." Finn knew better then to let any awkward silences linger. "So who are your friends?"

"Oh right." Sugar pointed a finger at Chocolate Chunk, and Finn acted like he didn't already know about him from what everyone else was saying. "This is Chocolate Chunk, but he goes by Chuck."

Chuck didn't say anything, just nodded, which left Finn to awkwardly nod back at him.

Sugar then point to the far end of the table. "-And this is Dash, well, Vanilla Dash- but we just call him Dash."

"Pleasure." Dash said in a stuck-up voice.

Finn fought every urge to reach across the able and slap those stupid sunglasses off his head. "Nice meeting you."

Sugar leaned back in her chair a little, giving Finn the full view of the blonde girl who was sitting next to her. "And last but not least, is like, my BFFL, Stacy Starburst."

"Oh my glob Finn," She said in her high-pitched voice. "I've heard like, so so so much about you!"

"Creepy." Finn muttered under his breath, no one heard so he passed quickly with. "Oh, nice meeting you too, Stacy."

"Oh my glob." Sugar said with a smile. "Our table like, feels totally complete now. All the most popular around one circle!? How great!"

"Fantastic." Dash said, like he was suddenly the coolest thing in the world, and he needed everyone to know it.

Listening to their conversations and conversation topics was making Finns brain want to melt. They were all so shallow and vane, talking about their small problems as if they were the center of the universe. It was strange to see people like this, who thought so highly of themselves that they put them and their clique on pedestal. All they cared about was parties, gossip, secrets, fashion, rumors, looks, trends. They were the shallowest people Finn had ever met.

Thinking that he may vomit, unless he had something in his stomach before listening to another ridiculous conversation, Finn stood up. "I'll be right back, I'm going to get a soda. You guys want anything?"

The four of them paused for a moment, looking at Finn as if he just grew another head.

"Oh Finn, please." Sugar waved his hand and told him to sit back down. "Do you really think we do that ourselves?"

"Yeah, I mean, look at us." Stacy put her hands under her chin, like Finn was suppose to me amazed by her beauty, her plastic, made in china beauty.

"Hey, PepperMint Butler." Chuck called, and he watched as the round candy villager walked over to the table.

"Uhm, yes?" PepperMint Butler played with his hands nervously.

"You're in that Royalty servant training class, right?" Chuck asked putting his arm around PepperMint Butler.

Finns stomach got a sudden knot, he knew exactly where this was going.

"Uhm, Yes." PepperMint Butler looked confused. "Why do you ask?"

"Well since we're like, such good friends and stuff, we would hate to see you do poorly in that class." Stacy twirled a long lock of fake blonde hair around her pointer finger. "So, like, why don't you let us help you?"

"Help me?" PepperMint Butler blinked at them. "How?"

"I'll take a coke and mint spice salad." Sugar demanded, not even saying please or using a nicer tone.

"Oh my glob, yum. I'll have the same, but make mine a diet coke." Stacy then floated off into lala land. "Wait, is there like... a diet salad...?"

"I'll take a double beef cheese, no mustard." Chuck said with a shit-head smirk.

"And I'll take a coffee, one cream, one sugar, and a dash of vanilla, then bring sugar cubes on the side- CUBES, not packets. Bring three napkins and not in a disposable cup. Those are gross. Get me a tea cup. And while your in the foods room, grab me two of those scones they made this morning. And jams, I'll need jams. Any thing but blueberry, - preferably crab apple, but strawberry if there is none. And if they have it, pick me up a small cheese plate. Orange and white only, no marble cheese. And they better all have tooth picks in them and be cut into little cubes because I am NOT touching cheese with my bare hands." Vanilla dash adjusted his sunglasses. "Maybe you wanna grab a pen."

"And, why am I doing this again?" PepperMint Butler asked nervously.

"For practice, of corse." Dash smiled from underneath his sunglasses. "Just helping out a good friend."

PepperMint Butler pulled out a pen and paper, and started writing down everything everyone had asked for. "O-okay." He looked to Finn. "What would you like?"

"Nothing." Finn had completely lost his appetite. "I'm good, thanks."

Finn watched PepperMint Butler head into the kitchen of the school, and he wished he could get up and tell PepperMint Butler he didn't have to do anything for anyone, - That these guys were all just being jerks, but he couldn't. Not now. Not when he was already involved with them, seen with them. This is what he wanted, after all. Running his fingers though his hair, he sighed, the book didn't say anything about having to be a jerk to others if you're high school royalty. Finn didn't like it, so he made it a point to go up and get a soda himself.

"Be right back." Finn said getting up.

"Shame, should have placed your oder while he was still here." Chuck said putting his feet up on the table.

"Yeah." Was all Finn could say as he walked over to one of the schools vending machines. Coins rattled around in his pocket, but they never got used.

Finn was half way to the vending machine when Princess Bubble Gum pushed him into the open janitors closet, and closed the door behind him. Finn stumbled in awkwardly, too surprised to say anything as he watched her close the door. It was a little dark, and smelled like cleaning products, and despite the small, awkward amount of room, Finn couldn't help but hear his own beating heart. It seemed to be echoing in his ears it was beating so hard, and he worried that if Princess Bubble Gum got any closer, she'd here it too.

"Finn, I pulled you in here because I wanted to talk to you." Princess Bubble Gum had her back against the door. "Somewhere your girlfriend couldn't ease drop on us."

"She's not my girlfriend." Finn was surprised by how fast and easily he said it. "We haven't even gone out yet."

Guilt suddenly pierced Finn, he wondered of Princess Bubble Gum saw how all the high school royalty kids treated PepperMint butler. Finns heart twisted, he didn't want Princess Bubble Gum to think he was like that- or to think less of him.

"You wear your heart on your sleeve." Princess Bubble Gum said gently. "I'm not mad, Finn. I know you're not like that. That's why I wanted to talk."

"Okay. Talk." Finn could speak in only short, choppy words. He had never been this close and alone with Princess Bubble Gum before.

"What you do in high school is your business, Finn. You have every right to be friends with who ever you want to- But those high school royalty kids... well, in my opinion, I don't think they're good people..." Princess Bubble Gum studied her shoes for a few moments. "I just want you to be careful around them... Take care, Finn."

He watched as she opened the door, letting in rays of artificial light into the dim room, walking out without saying another word. She didn't even wait for him to respond. Finn watched her flowing pink hair disappear from sight before he dared to breath again. Even though it was a small gesture on her part, Princess Bubble Gum did more then enough for Finn. She let him know that she didn't see him as one of them- the spoiled rotten and shallow kids. That was enough. That was all Finn needed. He knew now that Princess Bubble Gum cared for him, and now more then even, Finn wanted to become high school royalty. He wanted to prove to Princess Bubble Gum, - to everyone, that not all high school royalty kids were jerks. Maybe then the rest of the school would drop their admirations for the assholes who ordered people around, and start looking up to the good kids. The kids who deserved praise, the true hero's of high school. Finn would never understand why Sugar and her friends were popular, all they did was act nasty to the other students, and Finn was tired of it.

"I'm not one of them. I'm not going to be like them. I am nothing like them." Finn reached into his pocket and felt the lose change.

Walking out, he left the door open as they had found it. He got a soda, and walked slowly back to the table where sugar and the rest were sitting. PepperMint Butler must have returned already, because they were all eating and sipping their drinks.

"That took a while." Dash said, holding a fancy looking tea cup. "Was there a line?"

"Yeah." Finn sat down next to Sugar and opened his soda with a crack.

"Why didn't you just cut in front?" Sugar was twirling her fork in her salad bowl.

_Because I'm not an asshole. _Finn wanted to say, but didn't. "I don't mind waiting in line."

Chuck scoffed.

"Baby," Sugar put her fork down and held Finns face in her hands. They were soft and warm, but her touch was unwanted. "I know it's your first day as high school royalty, but you'll get use to it soon."

"Use to what?" Finn turned away so she'd let go.

"Use to the difference between normal people and us." Stacy said, a small strawberry on her fork. "We're different from the rest of kids here. We're like _royalty._"

Everyone at the table turned to Finn. They were waiting on his words, waiting for hm to say something. Finn knew that Sugar was praying he would understand, while Chuck probably half expected Finn to chicken out of this clique. This was the royalty group, the rulers of the school, you couldn't get much higher in status then this. This opportunity was like getting the golden ticket to that mystery chocolate factory, only once Finn got the ticket, it was much different then he though. He took that golden ticket, only to find out that the so-called chocolate factory was more like a rundown, filthy subway station. This clique was no chocolate factory. This clique was over-rated trash, and now that Finn knew so, he was willing to gamble it. He was willing to gamble it all on winning over this group of stuck-up brats, and when the time came, bringing down this awful clique. No more would Finn have to see girls crumbling at the rumors that Sugar had spread about them, or the embarrassment they suffered at the hands of Sugar. No more nerds or geeks getting shoved into lockers. No more knocking kids books to the floor, or any more 'harmless pranks'. Finn thanked the book quietly, as it had gotten him this for, but he knew when he got home he would destroy it. To give others this advice, of become a so called high school-royalty, would be terrible in the wrong hands. Finn wondered if thats how these four became so popular, did they too follow the twisted advice of an old book? Did they follow all the rules the book laid down for them? Finn didn't doubt it. This book Finn had laying under his couch was nothing but trouble, giving cruel advice. Finn couldn't believe that people could be so awful to one another, and all to hold a silly made up ranking of royalty. It was ridiculous, and Finn wasn't going to have any part of it. But they didn't know that. Finn looked around the table, Dash, Stacy, Chuck, and Sugar, all staring back at him. They wouldn't know, because Finn would lie. He had made his way to the inside, and would destroy this clique from the inside out, pretending to be one of them all along the way. Finn smiled, which made the rest of them smile back. He would pretend to be cruel, to act like them, but in the end - they were nothing a like.

Nodding, Finn said. "Oh, now I understand." and he listened to Sugars sigh of relief.

Finn tried his best not to smile too wide, he didn't want them to know he was only pretending. The four of them treated high school like one big game, but now Finn was going to be the one moving the pieces, all along pretending to be a pawn. Finn wasn't going to stay a pawn for long, sooner or later he would be wearing the crown of all high school royalty kids for C.K high. So Finn smiled on, leading them all to believe he was only pretending to be king for a day.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Authors notes:_

Of course I wasn't going to make Finn a jerk like all those other high school royalty kids. Good guy Finn, in it for the win, trying to destroy this jive-ass clique that rules over C.K High. Atta boy.

- This is the new posting schedule for this story: New chapter every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.-

Starting this Monday I will try to stick to the schedule as best I can.

Thanks!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WARNING:

The reason there's a M rating on this story is because in this chapter there are curse words, - which is more of a T rating - but in later chapters their will be sexual explicit situations so I ask you, as readers, to take responsibility for the content that you read, and of this chapter have been warned of the following;

-Corse Language

-Violence

-Sexual material and scenes.

-Explicit content.

*Suggested age is over 13 at the very youngest.*

You have been warned.

Thanks for reading!

-XxPinkPeahcesxX

Updating soon!

xxxxxxxxxx

My work is corrected by an auto-spelling and grammar correcting program I use.

If you see something wrong that the program failed to correct or corrected incorrectly, please let me know for future reference. Thank you.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ignore this part:

Wc: 3995

Status: C

File: 3


	4. Good Impressions

Adventure Time High

Chapter 4: Good impressions.

(_This Chapter is from Sugar Whites point of view) _

Sugar watched her as she left the janitors closet, feeling annoyance burning in her heart already. They had only been dating for a day, and someone was already trying to get between them.

_I won't let that happen... _Sugar thought to herself. _I won't let anyone take him away from me... _

Sugar was well aware that everyone was talking about them, the latest school power couple - two high school royals dating within the clique. This made two power couples ruling over C.K high, and needless to say, Sugar was more then happy with it. It only secured more power and authority for them, they were going to rule this school and no one was going to stop them now. At least, that's what she thought, but when she saw Finn walking out looking flushed, she prayed that Bubble Gum hadn't gotten to far into his head. Sugar had seen Princess Bubble Gum shove Finn into that closet, and as she watched him get a drink from the vending machine, she knew she would have to lie. She would pretend like she saw nothing, and that way, nothing could be traced back to her. Poor unknowing Sugar, being accused of wrong doing again, that's what they'll think, but really, she had a plan in the workings, and this small incident set the whole thing in motion. Sure, all they did was probably talk in there, but then again, Sugar didn't know that for sure, and could use that unknowing to her advantage.

As soon as lunch was over, Sugar said goodbye to her friends and headed down the hallway. She had gym with Princess Bubble Gum, who was friends with Marcy, and even some what Flame Princess. It was the perfect opportunity, and Sugar planned to use it. As all the girls got changed in the change room, slipping on the grey and pink C.K gym uniforms, Sugar kept a close eye on Princess Bubble Gum. The pink haired girl always took her time folding her clothes neatly before putting them in her locker, which meant she was always the last one to leave, making it as easy as possible for Sugar. Sugar leaned against the lockers, her arms folded, waiting so patiently for Princess Bubble Gum to walk past. When she did, Sugar finally spoke.

"Hey. Princess Bubble Gum. Wait." Sugar wanted to sneer, but knew she couldn't, not yet at least. "We need to talk."

"About what?" It was clear Princess Bubble Gum wasn't too fond of her.

"I saw you and Finn go into the janitors closet." Sugar unfolded her arms. "I took a picture."

Princess Bubble Gum sighed. "We only talked, Sugar, I swear I wouldn't do anything with Finn."

"Oh, I know." Sugar said, letting her sneer show. "But once I spread a rumor that it was more then just a talk, no one will believe you."

Princess Bubble Gum looked horrified, knowing very well everyone believed anything Sugar said, and those who didn't would see the photo. "You wouldn't!"

"Oh, but I would. Unless, you do something for me..." Sugar pointed to the door that led into the gym. "Go gather up all the girls, we're going to have a little meeting."

Sugar watched her go, knowing that she'd return shortly, all the other girls trailing behind her like lambs to the slaughter. Reaching into her pocket, Sugar pulled out her lip gloss and applied a new layer. This school was her game, everyone else was just a pawn to her. She was going to rule this school, and no one was going to get in her way, now all she had to do was secure Finn by her side, and she was home free. Sure, knocking some one out of the royalty clique was possible, but a power couple? Not a chance. Royalty couples had too much influence, too much control, and Sugar planned to rule as Queen, Finn as her King, but in the end, it would be Sugar White who was number one. Sugar wished Dash would get his shit together and find a girl to stay with, but he said dating was a bland scene, so he remained the only single one in the clique. However, that didn't matter much now that Stacy and Chuck were getting along, even though Chuck was playing Stacy- she was too stupid to realize it, and Sugar had a plan to keep it that way until graduation. The legacy of Queen Sugar will carry on, she would be the most popular school all the way till graduating year. She's been the most popular even since she was a small child, and she was going to keep it that way. And now, at long last, she found someone who she could rule with; Finn. He was an up and coming star on the rise, but before he got too big and out of her reach, Sugar was going to tame him, and make him hers. Together they'd be the most powerful couple in C.K history.

As the door to the change room swung open, Sugar watched all the girls file in. What Sugar loved most about gym class, was that everyone was from a different clique. Rather then going clique to clique, she could take them all down in won shot, and if they didn't listen to her, Sugar still had her trump card. True, Sugar was feared, but respected, however not everyone listened to her. There were a few girls here who would do the opposite of what she wanted just to annoy her. However, when they did deny Sugars request, she would simply use her trump card. They would all listen to sweet, kind hearted Bubble Gum.

"What's this about?" WildBerry Princess asked taking a seat on the bench.

"Yeah, hurry up Sugar or we're all going to be late for gym class." Flame Princess was already glaring at her.

"Ladies, as you know I'm dating Finn, which means he's apart of my clique, the high school royalty." Sugar put her hand on her hip. "So there has been a decision."

Marcy narrowed her eyes at her as she floated above the rest of the girls.

"It's decided that from now on, the only girls who should hang out with Finn are the girls in the high school royalty clique, I mean, it's makes sense." Sugar watched a few faced go sour in the crowd. "It's for the best."

"No way." Marcy said at once. "That's a load of junk, Finns our friend too, not just some stuck-up mean girl like you."

The other princesses nodded along with what Marcy was saying.

"Not anymore you're not." Sugar couldn't help but smile a little bit. "Besides, Finn's moving on to bigger and better things, bigger and better _people. _If you were really his friend, you wouldn't drag him down by clinging onto your pathetic little friendships."

Flame Princess was burning up. "Finn wouldn't want this..."

"Of course, I wouldn't do this on my own choice. Finn asked me to tell you all." The lie rolled perfectly off her tongue, and Sugar was pleased by the look of shock and disappointment on all of their faced.

"No...No way Finn said something... like that." Flame Princesses died down a little bit. "I need to talk to him..."

"You would only annoy him, isn't it obvious? He's over all of you. He doesn't need any of you when he has us." Sugar sneered. "_Any _of you." She directed right to Princess Bubble Gum.

Sugar knew that Princess Bubble Gum could probably tell it was most likely a lie, but Sugar also knew that there was a small bit of doubt in Princess Bubble Gum, that would make her second guess wether Finn really said that or not.

"I say we find that nerd and ask him what's what." Marcy made a fist, ready to strike.

Sugar gave a small nod to Princess Bubble Gum, who hung her head sadly.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I think we should leave him alone, like Sugar said." Princess Bubble Gum said in a small voice. "Let's just leave him alone, girls."

"What...?" Marcy floated down to where Princess Bubble Gum was sitting. "But Bubble Gum..."

"Sugars right. Finns moving on to better things, who are we to drag him down." Princess Bubble Gum was clearly forcing the words out.

"Ladies!" The female gym teacher Mrs. GreyWolf opened the door. "Move it! Chit-Chat time is over, everyone still in here is going to give me three laps!"

Sugar watched everyone shuffle out the door, all whispering to one another. As soon as gym was over, they would all go on break, and clique by clique the rumor would spread: Finn is high school royalty now, and better be treated like it.

Without a hitch, Sugars plan worked perfectly. As soon as it spread by word, it spread my text, and by the end of the day it was all over the school. Now it would only be a few more hours or so before it spread to neighboring high schools, that there was a new power couple in the land of Ooo. Sugar walked into the girls bath room, setting her purse on the counter, she began to laugh. No one knew that it was her behind it all, and that when she strung her lies along perfectly, she could make anything happen. This school was hers for the taking, and now no one was going to get away. This game was hers, she ruled the bored and everyone in this buildings were just her pawns, no one was safe from Sugars wicked ambitions. Not even the people in her own clique.

"Such a bitch, telling us all off like that... I can't believe what's happening." Marcy was muttering to Flame Princess. "She probably poisoned him."

"Sugar!" Flame Princess stormed over to her from across the gym. "I want to speak to him, after school, and you better not get in my way."

Rage, annoyance, and jealously flashed through Sugar. Around the first week of school, Sugar had gotten Lumpy Space Princess to spill everything about Finn to her, and one of the things Lumpy Space Princess really focused on what the relationship that Finn and Flame Princess had before the school went on. According to LSP, they had gotten pretty serious, and that there still might be some stray feelings for one another. Apparently, Flame Princess was the one to break it off with Finn, and Finn still had some serious emotions for her. This burned Sugar up inside, Flame Princess already had her chance with Finn, and she blew it. No way was Sugar going to allow Flame Princess any where near Finn. Even though they hadn't been dating long, Sugar could tell that Finn was a good guy, and despite being the prettiest and most popular girl at C.K high, she'd never really dated much. This was her first real chance at a perfect relationship, maybe even at love, and she wasn't going to let ANY girl get in the way of that.

In a fit of jealous rage, Sugar spun around and glared down at Fire Princess. "He doesn't want to see you, _of all people." _Sugar could feel a scream rising in her throat, but she tried to push it down and level out her voice, but it didn't help much. "In fact, he told me that the thing he regretted most in his life, was dating **YOU!**"

The crowd that had gathered around them to watched gasped, and Flame Princesses mouth fell open. True, it was lie, but she didn't know that. No one did. Just Sugar, in her jealous rage. Flame Princess flinched like she was hit, then turned and ran out of the gymnasium doors.

Everyone was still looking at Sugar, in shock, and for a second Sugar wondered if she made a mistake.

"What?!" Sugar snapped at the crowd, and at once they broke apart into smaller clique groups to gossip.

Sugar stormed out too, walked at a fast angry pace down the hallway. She knew that Dash was throwing a party this weekend, and everyone was going to be there. It was the perfect chance to make it official, her relationship with Finn. Maybe then all these other girls would get it through their heads, that Finn was hers, and no one else's. Sugar planned to make that very, very clear to every other girl at that party this Saturday.

The image of Finn and Flame Princess kept running through Sugars mind, no matter how hard she tried not to think about those two together. _Did they hug...? Did they kiss...? Did they love each other...? _A sourness spread over Sugar. She hated the fact that someone else got to him first. She hated the fact that she wasn't Finns first girlfriend. His first kiss. There was only one more first that Sugar could be, his first time. _Unless that slut Fire Princess took that from me too... _Sugar felt her heart race, she knew green wasn't a good color on her but she couldn't help but be jealous.

_Why are you so jealous anyway, Sugar? I mean, look at you! You're perfect, you're prettier, richer, and more sexy then Flame Princess, so you have no reason to worry! No way would Finn pick someone like her over someone like you! You're the definition of perfection, Sugar, you don't need to worry about his past because your his future! _

"Don't frown, Sugar." Sugar said to herself, this time out loud. "You'll get wrinkles."

Picking her cellphone out of her purse, Sugar made a call to her head servant at home.

"Afternoon Mrs. Sugar." The head butler said as he picked up the phone. "How can I be of service?"

"Book me a facial, hair appointment, get my designer to design me a new dress for this Saturdays party." Sugar wanted to look perfect for him. She wanted to own his heart.

"What's the occasion?" The head butler asked.

"Just one of Dash's parties again...but I guess you could say-" Sugar smiled, pausing for a moment. "I guess you could say I'm trying to make a good impression."

XXXXXXXXX

_Authors note:_

Every three chapters or so the point of view will change, it can be from any character but it will always go back to Finn eventually. Poor Flame Princess.

XXXXXXXXXX

WARNING:

The reason there's a M rating on this story is because in this chapter there are curse words, - which is more of a T rating - but in later chapters their will be sexual explicit situations so I ask you, as readers, to take responsibility for the content that you read, and of this chapter have been warned of the following;

-Corse Language

-Violence

-Sexual material and scenes.

-Explicit content.

*Suggested age is over 13 at the very youngest.*

You have been warned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading!

-XxPinkPeahcesxX

Updating soon!

xxxxxxxxxx

My work is corrected by an auto-spelling and grammar correcting program I use.

If you see something wrong that the program failed to correct or corrected incorrectly, please let me know for future reference. Thank you.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ignore this part:

Wc: 2429

Status: C

File: 4


	5. Lets make a trade

Adventure Time High

Chapter 5: Let's make a trade.

**Warning: This chapter contains a sex scene that may be considered graphic by some readers, viewers discretion is advised. **

The sun was setting behind the green rolling hills in the distance, and night was slowly taking over the sky. A pale half claw moon was hanging in the growing sea of darkness, it's stars barely showing. Finn was getting ready, it was Saturday night and Vanilla Dash was hosting one of his famous parties, apparently throwing them every Saturday night, except for the last Saturday of each month. Stacy, being the gossip she was, Finn was able to use her to get some information about Vanilla and the parties he throws. Despite being high school royalty, he invites most people from the high school to his parties every Saturday night, but he only mingles with the other high school royalty kids. Finn didn't need to ask why Dash even bothered inviting the other kids, he knew Dash only did it to silently mock them all from a far. Dash had a habit of cutting people down with insults, but only when he was alone with someone lesser then him. He hosted parties to get close with people from outside his own clique, but only for all the wrong reasons. Of course Finn was invited, being high school royalty means an automatic invite to every social event ever, Dash's parties being one of the most important.

Finn felt somewhat intimidated, Dash was extremely wealthy, his house was huge, but Finn tried to brush that all off as he was getting ready. Finn still had to go and pick up Sugar, despite her being able to drive, she insisted that they walk together. Normally Finn would just ride Jake, but as his best friend wasn't going, walking was the only choice. Jake was standing in the bathroom doorway, watching Finn get ready. Jake was wearing a robe and his slippers, drinking tea out of a white mug. Finn knew how worried Jake was, ever since Finn joined the royalty clique he was watching him closer then usual. Finn didn't mind, but he did feel somewhat guilty. As much as Finn wanted to tell Jake everything, let him know that he had nothing to worry about, he couldn't. He couldn't take the risk, because if Jake were to tell someone, all of Finn's efforts would go to waste- and the royalty clique would still rule over the school. Finn just couldn't take that risk.

Sugar was waiting for him, Finn could see her looking out of her dinning room window. Her house was also massive, but less intimidating, because it was only Sugar. She was dressed for the red carpet, looking as if she had just stepped off the runway. Finn hated himself for being attracted to her, but even he had to admit she looked beautiful tonight. It was a shame she was ugly on the inside. She held his hand as they walked over to Dash's, Sugar was walking closely to Finn and being some what affectionate.

"I think we're going to have a great time at this party." Sugar leaned over and whispered in Finns ear.

Finn felt color rising to his cheeks. He knew how rotten she was on the inside, so how come she was still able to make him blush. It wasn't right.

Taking a deep breath, Finn peered around the corner to Dash's house. It was big, white with a brown roof, surrounded by a tall black gate. There were hedge sculptures on the front lawn, trimmed into what looked like angels. The driveway was long, and in the center was a round fountain. Looking past the falling water droplets, Finn saw the many windows of the house being lit with multicolored lights from the inside. The music was loud, and even though they were at the end of the driveway, Finn and Sugar could still hear the crowd.

"Sounds like almost everyone from school came out tonight." Sugar said, squeezing Finns hand. "This is your first party. It'll be lots of fun, you'll see."

As two men in suits opened the heavy looking doors for them, Finn instantly felt his head pounding. The surround sound speakers were shaking everything in the house, and even though it was a massive house, there was hardly room to walk. Sugar was right, everyone from school was here, but thats not all. Sure, C.K high was big, but Finn knew everyone who attended, but scanning through the crowd, Finn saw plenty of new faces. Assuming that they were kids from other schools, he reached out and grabbed Sugars arm.

"It's really busy in here." Finn had to shout to her even though she was standing close. "Stay by my side, I don't want to lose you."

Finn needed Sugar to show him somewhere he could stand without getting trampled, and more importantly, find the other Royalty members. He would never find them in this crowd alone, but Finn knew Dash wouldn't be down here anyway. There was a V.I.P area for royalty clique kids, Finn knew that almost for sure, even though it was his first party. Dash was too much of a arrogant jerk to be down here. Imagining him trying was almost enough to make Finn laugh. The moment someone would scuff his new twelve hundred dollar white tennis shoe, the party would be over, so they were held up somewhere else. Somewhere full of kids just like them, and Sugar was going to lead him right to them. Sugar was blushing at him, and Finn turned his head to roll his eyes. While his head was turned away from Sugar, he was able to re-scan the crowd. Despite the fact that everyone seemed to hate the Royalty clique, everyone from C.K high was here. Flame Princess, Marcy, Princess Bubble Gum and Prince Gum ball. It was insane to see them all under one roof other then a school building. Feeling a tug on his hand, finn looked over to see Sugar who was trying to pull him along.

Following behind her, Finn watched the seemingly busy crowd move out of Sugars way, clearing her a path to the stairs. People Finn knew, and people Finn didn't know were all watching them walk together. They really did treat them like they were something special. Making their way to the foot of the stair case, two guys who looked older then grade twelve stopped them.

"Hey Sugar." The one on the left said. "You're allowed up, but who's this guy?"

"You mean you haven't heard yet?" The second guy was leaning against the staircase railing. "That's Finn, he's the newest royalty clique member. Sugar boyfriend."

"Really?!" The first one stepped back. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. Nice meeting you Finn."

Before Finn could open his mouth to reply, Sugar pulled him up the stairs.

"What are they doing down there blocking the stairs?" Finn asked Sugar.

Not turning around, Sugars voice nearly got lost in the music. "To make sure it's just us royalty clique kids up here."

As they reached the top of the stairs, Finn saw several tables of people, and his heart sank. Dressed in head to toe designer clothes, fake hair extensions, nails and eye lashes, wearing shoes and carrying purses that cost more then a down payment on a house- it was the royalty kids, and they were all looking at him.

Calmly walking next to Sugar, Finn sat down next to Dash who had his arm around a girl Finn had never seen before. He was whispering in the girls ear, making her blush and giggle and twirl her long blonde hair. Dash eventually realized that everyone upstairs was no longer talking, drinking or dancing, and was looking right behind him.

"Finn, Sugar!" Dash said when he noticed them. "I didn't see you guys come up, glad you both could make it."

"Why's everyone staring at Finn?" Sugar glanced around.

"Because this is their first time meeting him." Chuck had a red plastic cup in his hand. "Go on Finn, introduce yourself to the rest of the clique."

The rest of the kids moved in, closer to the main table where the C.K high kids were sitting.

"Are you Finn?" An older guy asked. He was wearing a leather jacket and smelled like pot.

"Yeah." Finn said feeling his chest grow tight. There was a royalty clique in every school, and now wether Finn liked it or not, he was apart of it. "Nice meeting you all. Looks like I'm the newest clique member, hu?"

"Yeah, we don't get new members much." A girl with straight pink hair was staring at him. "You're hot, I see why you're the newest member."

"Back off," A girl with curly brown hair that was shoulder length whispered in her ear. "That's Sugars boyfriend."

Immediately, the girls in the group looked every where but at Finn. Finn figured Sugar had probably threatened them like she did to everyone else.

"Where are you all from?" Finn asked, knowing that since C.K high, other high schools popped up all over the land of Ooo.

"We're from N.M High." Said a boy with black hair with silver tips from the far table.

"And We're from Y.C High." The girl with short brown curly hair said, sitting down at the table next to the C.K high kids. The girl with pink hair sat down there too.

"Well, nice meeting you." Finn said again, even though it wasn't.

Looking around, Finn knew he would have to fit in fast before people started asking questions. Everyone up stairs either had a cup full of alcohol in their hand, or a smoke. More kids came in from the balcony behind the tables smelling like pot, they sat down at the Y.C table and starting chatting with their other school mates. _Drink, smoke, or drugs. _Finn said bitting his lip. He needed to chose something, or he'd be the only one standing out.

"Here." Sugar returned to the table with two red plastic cups. Finn didn't even notice she had left. "You look a little lost." She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "So drink up."

Finn could hardly believe he was feeling grateful for something Sugar did. Staring down over the rim of the cup, Finn took a swing of the dark liquid. What ever type of booze it was, it tasted good for the first few moments- but then had a bitter after taste. Sip by sip, it got less bitter and Finn was able to drink it without feeling a stinging in his throat.

"Didn't take you for a drinker." Chuck noted to Finn as he was finishing his third glass.

"Neither did I." Finn said to Chuck, who was already on his fourth.

As the night slipped away, things seemed to be getting more and more crazy by the hour. The girls from Y.C and N.M high were losing articles of clothes every minute, grinding up and dancing on both girls and guys who came their way. The air had grown heavy from the pot and cigarets, and Finn could barely make out what anyone was trying to say to him, just noise and words that slurred into laughter. Finn laughed with them, even though he couldn't understand what they were saying.

Finn sat back in his chair and looked up at the flashing lights, thinking to himself that everything was wrong with this situation. He was actually enjoying himself, but it was wrong. These people all acted so awful to almost everyone they met, so how come Finn was able to enjoy himself when he was with them? It wasn't right, but it felt right. It felt fun.

"Come on, Finn." Sugar was shaking her hips, her already short dress getting shorter. "Come dance with me."

"I'm drunk." Finn admitted, laughing a little bit. He and Jake had drunk a little at the house, but nothing like this.

"So am I." Sugar looked more sober then anyone upstairs. "Dance with me anyway."

Finn didn't have a choice now, Sugar pulled him to his feet and dragged him to the small crowed of royalty clique kids who were all dancing on top of one another. Dizzy, Finn managed to stumble around with Sugar who giggled at him for a little bit. The music was bass heavy and made everything around Finn shake, making him see double. Closing his eyes, Finn reached out an pulled Sugar close to him, he could feel her warm breath on his shoulder as they danced together.

Maybe Finn had drank too much, maybe it was the liquor in his system, or that half blunt he had smoked with the kid in the leather jacket. Maybe it was the way the sound came from the speakers, or the way she was dancing on him, but whatever it was, it was making Finn want Sugar.

Pulling her by the hand out of the crowd, Finn pushed Sugar up against the railing, the crowd bellow them all melting into swirling colors.

"Finn?" Sugars voice sounded echoing, even though they were nearly nose to nose.

Finn felt her hand cup the side of his face, and instantly Finn pushed forward, kissing her. It was messy, and Finn could hardly tell if he was kissing her well, but he guessed it didn't matter to Sugar who was kissing him back. Putting his hands on Sugars hips, Finn opened his eyes for a moment. The room was turning in circles, it took a few moments for the numbers on the grandfather clock to stop jumping around for Finn to read the time. It was 2 o'clock. Sugar had grabbed ahold of the back of his shirt, her other hand lost in his hair. Finn didn't care how fast things had started to move between them, in this moment Finn didn't care about anything. Finn didn't care how rotten Sugar was to everyone back at C.K high, he didn't care that she ruined his friends lives on a daily basis. He didn't care that she was the meanest of the mean girls, Finn just didn't care. Finn didn't care about anything right then, other than how good it felt when Sugar kissed him back. Sugar's hands were slipping up and down Finns back, her nails making tingles shoot up Finn's spine. Picking her up in one swift movement, he sat Sugar down on the small space where the wall met the railing. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around Finns midsection, not breaking the kiss. Finn slipped his tongue into her mouth with ease, his hands moving on their own as one pulled her closer onto him and the other ran through her long white curly locks of hair.

Time seemed to slow down for Finn as Sugar took his hand and lead him back through the royalty high clique crowd. They were heading downstairs, and Finn didn't know why, he only wanted to keep making out with Sugar, but she was leading him away from the royalty clique.

Finn heard hooting and voiced behind him as he made his way through the royalty clique crowd. Some guy who was smoking pot with him patted him on the back, and said something to Finn, but his voice was lost. Finn was only able to hear a few things here and there as he walked towards the stairs, other than that it was just expressions on peoples faces and their lips moving with little to no sound.

"Atta boy." Finn heard a familiar voice. It was Chuck who had Stacy straddling him in his seat.

"Finns going to get some!" The boy with silver tipped hair was extremely drunk, to the point where he was no longer carrying a cup, but a bottle.

_Get some? _Finn felt like he was either going to throw up or pass out as he made his way down stairs. _Get what? I can't drink anymore, I'm too gone already... Faded and dunk, what was I thinking? I feel sick, this is probably bad. _

The guys who talked to Finn before were still guarding the staircase, the one on the left handing him two shot glasses. As Finn tipped them back, he suddenly didn't care where he was going, or where Sugar was taking him. It didn't matter.

"Damn, one was for Sugar- but you drink up!" The guy said putting his hand on Finns shoulder. "Looks like you're having fun."

Finn nodded, unable to process words anymore.

"He's about to have a lot more Fun." The other guy came over and smiled. "Sugar waiting for you, second guest bedroom in the left hall." Finn let his gaze follow the older guys finger to a hallway.

Sugar was waiting at the hallway entrance, leaning against the wall. Guys from the royalty clique were hanging over the railing, hooting down at Finn who didn't dare look up at them. He was dizzy enough as it was. Instead, he stumbled towards Sugar.

"Finn...?" A quiet voice slipped it's way to Finn who looked over his shoulder.

It was Princess Bubble Gum, and Flame Princesses wasn't far behind her. Finn didn't say anything, he just turned back to were Sugar was waiting for him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dash looking down at him, enraged. Finn laughed out loud to himself. He was drunk, high, and making his way to his bitch girlfriend, who for some reason, seemed like an angel right now.

Sugar took his hand, and lead him down the hall. Finn listened to the echo of his footsteps, they seemed to come later and later with each step. They made their way into a bedroom, and Sugar went to close the door behind Finn as he stumbled in.

"Give me that." Sugar demanded, taking the blue and red baseball cap off of Finns head. He forgot he was wearing it, and now it was hanging on the door knob that faced into the hall.

Sex wasn't really a mystery to Finn. Even though he and Flame Princess screwed around with each other before they broke up, they had never had sex. It wasn't a big deal to Finn, but then again, nothing was a big deal right now. He undressed Sugar easily, seeing as she didn't have much on before anyway. Bra, underwear, everything of hers was on the floor. Sugar seemed a bit nervous, but as Finn undressed it seemed she got more and more comfortable with the idea. As Finn crawled on top of her, he stopped for a moment and caught her looking into his eyes. Finn almost felt guilty, but then again, Sugar knew, didn't she? Kissing down her neck, Finn tried to reassure himself.

_She must know that I only want her body... that this isn't love. She's using me to become a power couple, so she must realize that what we have isn't anything like love. More of a...trade. _

Finn tried to clear his head as he put on a condom, but the thoughts kept coming. It was wrong, and it was dirty, and Finn was wrong to lust for a person like her, but he did. As he slipped inside her, Finn felt a new type of warmth grow over him. It didn't matter that she was rotten and mean, it didn't matter that he didn't love her, she didn't love him either. They were using each other, and for the first time ever, Finn was okay with it.

"Let's make a trade." Finn said breathlessly as he pushed himself all the way inside her.

Sugar was moaning and looking up at him as she tried to cover her mouth, her body was tight and warm. She was breathing hard, but listening despite Finn thrusting into her so hard he was making the beds head board shake.

Pulling her up so she could sit on his lap, Finn turned his head and whispered in her ear as he thrust upwards. "You use me how you want, and I'll use you how I want." He paused for a moment to catch his breath. "Deal?" Finn felt her sweat slicked skin tremble against him as she came.

Finns mind went blank as he finished, letting Sugar go so she could fall back on the bed. Finn dropped next to her, and pulled the cover up around his cooling body. Breathing hard, Finn allowed sleep to over take him. His mind was shutting down, as well as his body, and sleep was quickly creeping over him.

_Her body felt great... _Finn thought, letting his eyes close. _She gave it up so easily for me... _

They only had a few hours of sleep until dawn rose, and then Finn knew that waking up next to her was going to be hard for his sober mind to handle. He knew that there would be great consequences to his actions, but for now, he wanted to pretend like he would wake up and everything would be fine. Finn wanted to pretend that this night never happened, but for now, he wanted to sleep next to Sugar, who had pulled up the covers around her naked shoulders. Finn wanted to watch her breath rise and fall, her creamy flawless body move gently under the sheets. There was one thing Finn wanted to do, but he knew it would be dangerous if he did.

Finn wanted to pretend that Sugar was a nice girl, who was kind to everyone, who had a big heart. Someone who would never lie or try to hurt others. Finn wanted to pretend Sugar was a perfect girl, but he knew if he did, he could fall for her. If Finn ignored the fact the Sugar was rotten on the inside, his plan would all go to shit because he would fall for her. Finn had to remember that in the end, he could never be with someone like sugar. He would never forgive himself if he began to love Sugar. They were from two different worlds. Finn was the hero, she was a villain. The sex was great, and it almost made up for the fact that Sugar was using him- but if they were having sex, that meant Finn was using Sugar too. So for now, this seemed like a good plan. They both were getting what they wanted, and so long as Sugar believed that it was going to be this way, Finn's plan to get rid of the C.K royalty clique should go along fine.

As Finn's mind began to float off into sleep, he heard a soft voice as Sugar spoke sleepily;

"Deal."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Authors note:_

_*Sorry for last times late update! _

So, Finn got drunk, high, and laid at a party. Sorry not sorry. As if things weren't dramatic enough. I didn't make the sex scene more explicit because I know that they're probably kids younger then 14 reading this, even though I recommend 15 years and older. Then again I could have probably made it super explicit, seeing as I know there's 12 year olds writing smuts and lemons on here. Sweet Jesus. Penises everywhere.

Soooo Finn banged Sugar at Dash's party. This probably won't go over well come Monday.

If you were wondering about the two other schools, they'll be brought up again in later chapters, but just for future reference:

C.K High = Candy Kingdom High School.

Y.C High= Yellow Cross High School.

N.M High= North Mountain High School.

Other schools may be introduced in the future.

Thanks!

XXXXXXXXXX

WARNING:

There will be more sexual explicit situations so I ask you, as readers, to take responsibility for the content that you read, and of this chapter have been warned of the following;

-Corse Language

-Violence

-Sexual material and scenes.

-Explicit content.

*Suggested age is over 14 at the very youngest.*

You have been warned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading!

-XxPinkPeahcesxX

Updating soon!

xxxxxxxxxx

My work is corrected by an auto-spelling and grammar correcting program I use.

If you see something wrong that the program failed to correct or corrected incorrectly, please let me know for future reference. Thank you.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ignore this part:

Wc: 3794

Status: C

File: 5


	6. Short Cuts

Adventure Time High

Chapter 6: Short Cuts

Finn was awoken by someone nudging his shoulder. It was around ten in the morning, and the sun was climbing the sky. Trying to open his eyes seemed like the hardest thing Finn ever had to do. Head pounding, Finn managed to sit up and hang his head down. He felt sick to his stomach, and his ears were ringing.

"Jake?" Finn tried to say, but his mouth was so dry it came out cracked.

"Drink this." Jake took the cap off a plastic water bottle and handed it to him.

Finn drank it without question, it made his throat feel much better, and even numbed his headache a little bit. Finn realized that he was pretty much naked, and franticly through his clothes on. Sugars side of the bed was empty, and Finn wondered if Jake saw her leave. A million thoughts and worries rushed to Finns head, and suddenly his headache was back, worse than before. Jake said that there was Advil at home, and that Finn should rest when they got back. Finn didn't argue. Together they made, their way out of the bedroom and down the hall. There was toilet paper strung all over, red plastic cups crushed on the ground. There was several stains on the carpet, and Finn didn't want to know what they were from. Kids were passed out left and right, some on furniture, others on the floor. Finn didn't stop to take the time to recognize faces as Jake helped him stumble across the huge living room and down the front hall. The sun felt more like the flames of hell as Finn stepped outside, he nearly crumbled on the spot.

"Ah, bunk." Finn said sitting down on the first step. "This sucks."

"You're hungover." Jake said reaching into his jackets pocket. He pulled out a pair of sunglasses and handed them to Finn.

Finn felt somewhat embarrassed, but he asked anyway. "Jake that house is huge, how did you find me?"

Jake didn't say anything at first, but he pulled out Finns hat, the one that had been on the door knob, and stuck it on Finns head.

"Guess I had a hunch." Jake said shooting Finn a look.

The majority of the walk home was silent, Jake didn't say anything and neither did Finn. They made their way home to the tree house in no time, and even though Finn really didn't want to, he knew he had to say something.

"Look, if you're mad at me, just say so." Finn said flopping down on the couch.

"I'm not mad, just worried about you." Jake tossed Finn a bottle of pills. "Take two."

"You seem like you're mad." Finn muttered as he struggled with the child lock on the pill bottle.

"I just want to make sure you're being safe." Jake said as he started to cook some breakfast for Finn. "Take it easy on the drinking, smoking, pot, and sex. I don't want you making bad choices."

"I don't smoke pot or cigarets that often." Finn defended himself as he popped two little red pills into his mouth. "And I don't drive when I'm drunk and use protection while I have sex. I'm just having fun, Jake, I'm not an idiot."

"I never said you were." Jake set down a plate of waffles on the kitchen table. "Now come and eat."

After resting in bed until 2 in the afternoon, Finn decided he was feeling well enough. He needed to get up and do something today. Walking downstairs, Jake was reading the newspaper, looking concerned. Jake said that a big storm was coming, and even though it was a month a away, it was estimated to be one of the worst storms in Ooo history. Jake asked Finn to run down to the supply store and by some boards and nails so they could board down the doors and windows when the time came. Finn didn't argue that it was a month away, he knew Jake liked to be prepared. Finn grabbed his back pack and wallet and headed out the door. The worst part about going alone, without Jake, was that Finn was alone with his thoughts.

Finn knew that come Monday, everyone would know what happened at Dash's party, and everyone would know that he slept with Sugar. The last thing that Finn wanted was to be seen as one of those Royalty clique kids, but now his fate looked sealed. Finn knew he would have to talk with Marcy, Flame Princess, and Princess Bubble gum to clear the air. Even though they hardly spoke at Dash's party, Finn knew how he probably looked to everyone else at that party. Like a drunk, high, horny, spoiled royalty kid. It was a mistake to let himself get seen going into a bedroom with Sugar, but even still, Finn didn't think it was a mistake to have sex with her that night. Rotten or not, Finn wanted Sugar. It was only lust, it wasn't love, but even still it was wrong. It was wrong that Finn couldn't get Sugar off his mind, he knew it, but he couldn't help it.

Even though most people were still recovering from last nights party, there were still some High School kids walking around main street. Preppy girls were giggling as they looked at shoes in a small store, Finn recognized them. They were a group of cheerleaders, girls from all three major high schools. The Y.C cheerleader was the first to notice Finn, she nudged the girl from C.K high who then whispered something to the N.M high school cheerleader. Finn heard his name several times in their whispering conversation, but ignored it and pushed on.

Deciding that he didn't want to be gawked at by every high schooler in the main street area, Finn turned and went down a back ally, seeing as it would be a quicker rout. Finn knew this area well, he took a left, then another left, then through a small clearing with a picnic tables through a gate. That rout lead you right through the town, to the little shop on the end of 28th ave. where the supplies store was. Finn was feeling refreshed after his walk, his headache almost completely gone. As he turned the corner that led to the clearing, Finn nearly jumped out of his skin.

Flame Princess, Flame Prince, Marcy, and Marshal were all sitting at the picnic table. Finn was shocked, he didn't know that anyone else new of this location but him. Finn was happy to them, but the feeling quickly faded as he saw their expressions as Finn stumbled in. They turned around and looked at Finn, no one said anything at first.

Their expressions was shocked, then angry, and Finn knew that taking a short cut was probably a mistake.

"What do you want?" Flame Prince's tone was hostile.

"To get through." Finn nodded at the gate, it was clear that chatting with them wasn't the best idea.

"Fine." Marshal said bitterly, floating a little lower, exchanging glances with the others. "Go ahead."

"Wasn't asking your permission." Finn replied smarty as he starting walking to the gate.

"What did you say?" Flame Prince stood up and turned to face Finn.

"I said, I wasn't asking your permission. I don't need it." Finn started to walk past him, but a hot palm landed on his chest, making him back up.

"You better watch yourself, Finn." Flame Prince said in a warning tone.

"Or what?" Finn could hardly take the way Flame Princess was looking at him from behind Marcy. "You and your boyfriend going to try and stop me?"

Finn shot Marshal a dirty look, since the dark haired boy also rose to his feet.

"Finn back off!" Marcy spat getting to her feet as well. "What's your problem anyway?"

"I don't have a problem." Finn said cooly. "It's you all that have a problem."

Walking over to the gate, Finn was only able to get one hand on the latch before someone else spoke to him.

"No Finn, you do have a problem." Flame Princess was teary eyed, and spoke through gritted teeth. "You're just too ignorant to see it."

"I see it." Finn said roughly. "I see it crystal clear."

"Do you?" Flame Princess was enraged. "Or are you too busy walking around school with your bitch of a girlfriend Sugar? Too busy soaking up the good-life with your new friends in the royalty clique club? Well you do that, Finn. Go right ahead and attend all the parties you like, fuck Sugar every chance you get, laugh it up with your prissy little friends, because I'm done caring about you."

Finn undid the latch on the gate, and pushed it open. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs that he wasn't like them, that this was all just a way to take the royalty clique down. But he didn't. Finn walked through the open gate, and closed it behind him without saying another word. Finn knew walking away from this mess was the only thing he could do, but it was hard to keep walking. Walking away was like admitting to them, to everyone, that he was apart of the thing he hated most.

People like Sugar, Dash, and Chuck, grow up to be the villain. Finn wasn't like that. Finn was the hero, he just wished people would remember that.

The hardware store was practically empty, and Finn found what he needed right away. The man behind the till offered to help carry the boards, but Finn declined. He was strong enough and wanted to walk home alone with his thoughts.

Finn was nearly home free, at the end of main street. He made the choice of taking the long way around, that way he wouldn't have another uncomfortable encounter with Flame Princess. As Finn waited at the cross walk for the light to change, a group of giggling girls approached him, probably just looking to cross the street too.

Yet, once they noticed who he was, the situation completely changed.

"You're Finn, right?" A girl with a high pony tail asked him, and Finn nodded.

"Hey, Bubble!" The girl to his left called out. "Come here! We can prove the rumor right now!"

Finn felt all the color start to drain from his face. If there wasn't traffic roaring in all directions, Finn would have been long gone by now. Now Finn recognized these girls, they were from the science clique. These were the girls who were always hanging out with Princess Bubble Gum. Finn knew what rumor everyone was talking about. Finn knew that Princess Bubble was at that party, and that she saw him go down into the guest bedroom hall with Sugar. Finn felt his stomach get tangled up in knots, knowing what was to come. As Princess Bubble Gum walked out of a near by store, Finn knew that he had no where to run.

There was no way out of this. There was no where to run. No one to hide behind. No short cuts to take.

Finn watched Princess Bubble Gum walk over to him, her lips moving but her voice sounding far away, like she was at the top of a hole, yelling down to him. Her pink hair was in a top knot, and she was saying something about Dash's party, and the rumor that's been going around through all the high school kids. Finn wished time would stop, or at least slow down. Finn figured he'd have more time before he had to face this.

Finn was stuck. He knew he couldn't deny it, or then it would spread like wildfire that Finn didn't want to be with Sugar, and then he'd be out of the royalty clique club for sure, and on top of that, having to deal with the backlash and rage of Sugar White. On the other hand, he would have to look Princess Bubble Gum in the eyes and tell her the truth, the ugly, dirty, truth.

"-Anyway, I was going to wait till Monday to ask, even though I already know it isn't true. But since everyone is saying it is, I thought I might as well ask you now, you know, since you're here." Finn finally tuned back in to what Princess Bubble Gum was saying.

Feeling dizzy and light headed again, Finn gave his head a shake. "What are you asking me...?"

The rest of the girls had stepped back, looking at Finn, and whispering back and forth to each other. They knew it was true. Finn knew the science clique girls knew it was true, and that they had probably spent all day trying to convince Princess Bubble Gum that Finn had slept with Sugar at that party. They probably tried to convince her that Finn was a drunken mess, that he was just another druggie and drunk, that he was no different from the rest of the royalty clique kids. Looking into Princess Bubble Gums eyes, Finn for once was beginning to agree, maybe they were right.

"I'm asking you if the rumors true." Princess Bubble Gum tucked a loose lock of her pink hair behind her ear.

Finn knew his hesitation alone was enough to answer the question, but the panic rising in his chest made him mutter; "I'm sorry." - because it seemed like the only words he could say.

"What?" Princess Bubble Gum looked like she had just been slapped. "But, - That can't be true. You're not like them, you wouldn't have- You couldn't have..."

Finn gripped the plywood he had a little harder. "I'm sorry."

Looking stunned and dazed, Princess Bubble shook her head. She didn't say anything else as she backed up, turning around and walking past her group of friends. The science girls called out to her, but Princess Bubble Gum didn't turn around, she kept walking away.

Finn could feel the glares of the science girls burning into the back of his head as he crossed the street, the traffic finally coming to a stop. Finn didn't care that they, and several other high school kids were staring at him as he too stormed away. As soon as he got home, Finn dropped the wooden boards on the ground and headed upstairs.

There was nothing Finn could do but watched as that situation slipped through his fingers. It was his choice to have sex with Sugar that night, and he knew that the consequences would have to be faced. Finn had only himself to blame for this mess he caused, for the mess he created. He knew people would get hurt, he knew that he would have to hurt people, but Finn didn't think it would hurt him the most.

Laying down on his bed, Finn pulled out his phone and plugged in his headphones. Listening to his music helped to clear his head a little, but his thoughts were still swarming. Finn wondered if this plan of his was more then he could handle, but he was in it now, and there was no going back. Closing his eyes, Finn took a deep breath and accepted the fact that this is how it was going to be. All he could do now was wait, and hope. Wait for things to progress along, and hope that when it was all over, things could go back to how they were before. Once it was over, Finn was hoping that Princess Bubble Gum would forgive him, that Flame Princess wouldn't hate him, that he could start telling Jake everything again, like old times.

There was going to be tears, hurtful words, maybe even bloodshed, and Finn wondered if it was all worth it. The royalty clique was terrible, and someone needed to put an end to them, but so many people were getting hurt in the process. Even though it was a hard path to walk, Finn knew he wanted to be the one to take them down. He was the hero, after all.

It was going to be a long and hard road to put an end to the royalty clique kids, but Finn knew that it would be better not to take short cuts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Authors notes;_

I went camping over the long week-end, which is why there was no upload on friday and a late upload today. This chapter is shorter because I'm really tired. There will be a chapter uploaded tomorrow to make up for Fridays missed upload, as well as my usual upload on Wednesday. Sorry for the delays, and thank you for the reviews.

XXXXXXXXXX

WARNING:

There will be more sexual explicit situations so I ask you, as readers, to take responsibility for the content that you read, and of this chapter have been warned of the following;

-Corse Language

-Violence

-Sexual material and scenes.

-Explicit content.

*Suggested age is over 14 at the very youngest.*

You have been warned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading!

-XxPinkPeahcesxX

Updating soon!

xxxxxxxxxx

My work is corrected by an auto-spelling and grammar correcting program I use.

If you see something wrong that the program failed to correct or corrected incorrectly, please let me know for future reference. Thank you.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ignore this part:

Wc: 2902

Status: C

File: 6


	7. Snapped

Adventure Time High

Chapter 7: Snapped.

Jake tried several time to get him up on time, but Finn was fairly determined to skip school. It was Monday morning, and Finn had more then a math test to face today. Finn knew the moment he walked in the school doors, he would be faced with everything that happened over the weekend. Although he fought back, Jake made sure they both made it to homeroom on time. Finn heard his name left and right, the whispers seemed to be coming from every corner in the school. Even the quiet emo kids were gossiping like mad. Finn tried to brush it off, pretend like he didn't hear it, but it was hard to. When they reached the homeroom door, Finn was ready to bolt out of the building, but Jake gave him a look that said; _"Don't even think about it.". _So Jake walked in, and Finn followed. What else could he do? Finn knew standing out in the hallway waiting to be seen by someone wasn't going to do hm any good. Walking through school was like taking a stroll through hell, and walking into homeroom seemed like knocking on the devils front door. Finn walked in and set his note book on his desk, taking a seat like he did every morning. Expect this wasn't just any morning. It was the first day back at school since the party, and everyone knew what happened.

"So he actually showed up today?" Marshals tone was snake-like as he spoke to Flame Prince from the back row.

"Well it's his home room too." Jake furrowed his eye brows at Marshal before taking a seat next to Finn.

The room was tense and quiet, no one was talking anymore. The air became harder to breath the moment Finn stepped in the room, and he knew it too. Awkwardly, WildBerry tried to whisper something to her gender bent, but the pin drop silence made it too weird to speak. Finn got a good glimpse of the class before he sat down, and he knew that both Princess Bubble Gum and Flame Princess were there. Sugar's twin sisters were there, however, Sugar was not. Sugar was even later then Marshal. The ticking of the clock was the only noise in the class room for a long time, but when the door swung open the silence seemed long gone. Sugar walked in, cellphone glued to her ear and a latte in hand, as usual. Finn realized that this was the first time they had seen each other since Dash's party. Since they had sex. Finn could already feel color rising to his cheeks.

"Oh my glob, right?" Sugar was still on the phone with Stacy. "G2g, see you at break." She slipped the expensive phone into her purse.

No one said anything. Still, the awkward silence remained, but Sugar was oblivious to it.

"Oh my glob, Finn!" Sugar ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him in front of the whole home room. "You would not believe what I just heard from Stacy!"

"What?" Finn was still partly dazed from the kiss.

"Well I heard from Stacy, who heard it from this girl Rebecca, who's best friends with this girl who's apart of the student council," Sugar paused to take a breath. "That's there's going to be a huge dance at the end of this month!"

"A dance?" Finn read about this in the high school guide. "Really?"

Sugar nodded. "I don't know the theme get, but I hear it's going to be like a prom were they award the best couple! Oh my glob, I can't wait!" Her white hair tousled. "We're totally going to win best couple."

"Sounds cool." Finn lied. He didn't know how to dance, and he definitely didn't feel like learning.

"I'm finding out the theme asap so I can get a special dressed designed." Sugar took a seat on his lap. "Then I'll pick you out a cute tux with a tie that doesn't clash with my dress."

Finn wrapped his arms around her. "I think it'll be great."

Finn let his mind wander off, and remembered what Jake had said on Sunday. The end of the month was a huge storm, so Finn wondered if it would even be safe to host a dance at the school. Finn tried to remember what the book said about school dances, and information rushed to his mind. He suddenly remembered the importance of a school dance.

_School dances are by far one of the most important events to ever to happen in high school. The reason behind it's importance is due to the extreme attention to detail. Everything matters! From your hair down to your shoes, every little detail could make the difference. _

Finn inwardly groaned, the chapter on dances was one of the thickest, and now thanks to the up coming dance, he'd have to re-read it all. There was no way he could remember it all off the top of his head. Finn realized he had probably studied for stupid things like this more then he studied for his actual subjects.

As annoying as it was, Finn was beginning to understand his attraction to Sugar more and more. When ever she was around, she stirred up feeling deep within Finn that he was pushing back. Finn realized that if he didn't push those feelings back, then it would happen. He would fall in love with her.

Love was a beautiful thing, Finn's seen it first hand with Jake and Lady Rainicorn. However, Finn also knew that love was dangerous, a taboo subject. Finn was the hero, and in this case, Sugar was the villain. Though he couldn't help it, Finn was growing close with Sugar. Spending most of his days with her was starting to were thin the walls he had built up around himself, the walls he built to protect him from falling for her. When she wasn't being an awful bitch, she could actually act some what human, and when she did, it would make Finn's heart race and his stomach turn.

Finn had an awful feeling, like something heavy tied to a thin string was dangling above his head. At any moment, the string would snap, and just like that, Finn would be in love with her.

Clearing his throat, Finn tried to push the feeling away, and listen in to what Sugar was saying.

She rambled on for some time about how fantastic the dance was going to be, and when the bell rang, Sugar was off like a flash to go find out more.

Finn sat through classes one and two with an empty head, unable to focus on any of the work in front of him. Walking down the hallway just before classes started made Finn feel uneasy. People he was once close with now shunned him, some not even able to bring themselves to look at Finn. Finn felt like an outside. An alien. All this time Finn thought being in the royalty clique was considered something good, but in reality, it was the worst thing to be apart of. All the royalty clique kids seem so popular, however, being in the clique was one of the loneliest things Finn ever had to face. People looked at Finn as if he was different, and maybe Finn was, but people feared different. People feared Finn.

Even though the only reason he would join this awful clique was to bring them down, Finn didn't feel like a hero in disguise. He felt like the villain. Each day Finn watched the royalty clique kids ruin peoples lives with rumors and lies, boss kids around as if they were slaves. There was no doubt, they were in control. For the longest time Finn thought he was nothing like the royalty clique kids, but his recent encounter with Flame Princess made him doubt that it was true. Finn knew that everyone else saw him as one of them, and now even his closest friends did too. When he thought about how his old friends must see him now, it made Finn feel awful.

On the other hand, when Finn thought about Sugar, things were different in some ways. Sugar was a terrible person, Finn could admit, but awful morals or not, she still was able to stir up feelings that Finn only thought he could hold for Princess Bubble Gum and Flame Princess. Sugar made Finn's chest feel tight when ever she was around, she made him nervous. She was making him love her, and it was working. To actually think that he could love her made Finn feel ill, and dizzy. Finn didn't understand how it was possible, seeing as Sugar was the main person he was trying to take down. Sugar was rude to almost everyone she meets, she's hostile, a gossip, and seeks to start rumors and spread lies, she'll do or say something- even if it's out of her way, just to hurt someone. Finn knew this, so how could it be possible that he could be falling for her?

_Didn't pop teach you any better? _Finn asked himself as he looked into the boys bathroom mirror.

Finn turned on the water from the tap in front of him, and watched the water fall, swirl down into the drain. It was a familiar feeling.

As Finn exited the boys washroom, the bell rang. Time had flown by yet again, and it was already lunch break. Everything was the same routine, nothing was out of the ordinary until that girl Sugar was talking about entered the lunch room. She was the head cheerleader, Raspberry Rebecca, well known for her long, neon pink hair. It was always tied up, in either a pony tail or a top knot. Rebecca walked in, a large poster rolled under her arm, and a staple gun in hand. People watched anxiously as Rebecca walked over to the large cork board, used for posting annulments. Finn watched her long pink hair sway in it's pony tail as Rebecca unrolled the poster and stapled each corner to the board. She walked away without saying a word, and for good reason. She didn't need to say anything. As soon as Rebecca had sprinted into a safe zone, people rushed the cork board. The crowd grew and grew, and even the least involved cliques were standing by, looking intrigued.

"Well." Sugar said standing up, giving her short skirt a gentle brush. "Should we go see?"

Finn stood up and walked with the rest of the royalty group, almost speaking out that they would never get through the crowd of kids already there. Finn almost forgot who it was he was walking with. As soon as kids saw them coming their way, they all backed up, clearing a path for the royalty clique kids to get right to the board.

Finn stared at the laminated poster. It was the poster announcing the school dance. It was navy blue with grey clouds, they were spitting small light blue drops of rain. Underneath that was a faceless couple that danced together, surrounded by the rain and standing in a spotlight. Letters spelt out; "_C.K High Dance! Theme of the falling rain! Will be held on friday the 28th!" _- and it was all surrounded by a white boarder.

Finn was surprised, it was the night the storm was set to break, which would explain the cheesy theme. Tacky or not, it was probably going to be the biggest event C.K would ever see. Sure, there would most likely be more dances to come, but this was the first ever dance. It would hold significance, and it was coming up soon. For the rest of the day, that's all Finn heard about. Finn was grateful, it took some of the attention off of him. Even though he didn't really want to go, Finn knew he would have to. It was a social event, a huge one at that, and all royalty clique kids would be there.

The final bell rang, and school was finally over. Everyone was still a buzz about the dance, and even though it was more then two weeks away, girls were already in a panic about having nothing to wear. Boys were talking about who they were taking to the dance, and everyone on the comity looked scrambled to put this dance together. Finn hated the fact that he might actually have some fun at something as lame as a school dance, but he couldn't help it. The way the book described a dance was like it was the most magical night a student in high school could have.

"Watch it. Don't get any dirt on this coat, it costs more then your life."

Finn wasn't really watching where he was walking, and nearly stepped on Dash. He was sitting on the first step that led into the school, he looked as if he was waiting for the fancy expensive car that always came to pick him up.

"Your car not here yet?" Finn asked.

"Clearly." Dash retorted. "Or else I wouldn't be sitting on this filthy step."

Even though Finn would rather walk bare foot on knives then sit and talk with Dash while he waited, being in the royalty clique meant hanging out with your equals. So Finn took a seat next to Dash, who didn't say anything.

"You throw great parties." Finn said halfheartedly.

"I know." Dash put his hands into his coat pockets.

"Can I ask you something?" Finn did have one burning question, but he was going to ask something else first. "I know I got pretty messed up at that party, but when I was heading down the hallway with Sugar, I looked over and saw you looking over the second floor balcony."

"Yeah, so?" Dash raised his eye brow over the edge of his sunglasses.

"You looked pissed off." Finn said bluntly. "Were you mad at me?"

There was a moment of pause, and Dash turned away from Finn. "I wasn't mad at you, Finn. I didn't care that you and Sugar went off together... but after you did, so did Chuck and Stacy."

Finn suddenly felt guilty. He had left Dash all alone. Finn thought back to before he was in the royalty clique, and thought about the clique in separate parts. Sugar had her two younger twin sisters, Stacy had Chuck, and Dash had no one. Dash was always alone when the rest of the clique wasn't around. Suddenly Finn had more questions then before.

"So, how long have you loved her for?" Finn said quietly, but it still took Dash by surprise.

Pausing again, Dash turned to Finn and carefully removed his sunglasses. Dash had eyes like Finn had never seen before, they were hazel with flecks of gold, but also had some lighter flecks of green. Finn never thought he would actually see his eyes. A black shiny car pulled up to the front of the school, a man in a suit jumped out and opened the back seat door.

"Terrible sorry, sir." The man called out, waving Dash down. "Accident on the 8th avenue."

"Should have taken the back way." Dash called to him, putting his sunglasses back on before turning to Finn. "Tell you want, Finn. Why don't you come over to my house tomorrow. We can hang out, and maybe talk for a bit."

Finn was surprised, Dash was acting human, even somewhat friendly. "Sure thing, Dash."

Finn watched him walk down the stairs and enter this private car. All this time Finn saw them as stuck up, fake people, but Dash seemed a little different. Maybe he was human after all.

Finn was laying on his bed, bored and alone. Jake was off visiting his puppies with Lady Rainicorn, which just left Finn alone with BMO. Finn chatted with BMO for a little while, and made the small video game device a paper plane to fly around on. Finn was right in the middle of debating wether to take a nap or go watch t.v when his cellphone went off in his pocket. Normally, Finn would ignore most texts he got, but this one was from Sugar.

_Finn, we should go out on a date. Maybe in the C.K garden? Cute new cafe just opened up. -Sugar_

_Sure, sounds good. I'll meet you out front in about 20. -Finn._

_Okay, see you there! 3 xxx -Sugar._

Finn went into the bathroom and fixed his hair. This was the first date he and Sugar were going on alone. They've been on double dates before with Stacy and Chuck, but never just the two of them. Finn wasn't nervous, he knew that it would be fine. The only thing that did worry Finn was if the date went _too _well. The thin string was still dangling above his head, and Finn knew that falling for Sugar was a taboo, especially now, when Finn was so close to destroying the royalty clique.

The air was warm, but not heavy. The sun was slowly sinking beyond the horizon, but a nice orange light was still shinning across Ooo. The Candy Kingdom Garden was one of the nicest spots in all of Candy Kingdom, with tall green hedges and tall green trees that all grew different types of candy on them. A new cafe opened up in the center of the C.K Garden, the Garden cafe. Finn walked along the silver stone pathway that lead into the Garden entrance. As he made his way to the large arch entrance, Finn ran his hands through the leaves of the hedge, picking out a wrapped piece of bubble gum that naturally grew. Finn was blowing a bubble when he spotted Sugar, sitting on a bench. Sugar was dressed in a white lace dress, light purple wedges and a light purple flower tucked behind her ear. They walked into the cafe, hand in hand, and got a table right away. There were other couples there, and Finn could see why, the cafe had a romantic setting to it. Red table cloths and tall thin candles that lit the room, it was a perfect place for a date. They ate an early dinner, then chatted for a few hours more. It was a great dinner, and Finn didn't mind talking with Sugar all night long. The moon was creeping over the horizon as the rest of the sunlight faded from the sky, and after Finn picked up the check, he and Sugar went out to go walk in the garden.

They found a bench in the center of the Garden, and Finn put his arm around Sugar. As they held one another and kissed, Finn wondered what he was doing. He couldn't tell if it was love or lust, emotions or hormones. Either way, he wanted to hold on to Sugar and stay with her for the rest of the night, wether they had sex or not didn't matter. Sugar had her head rested gently on Finn's shoulder, their fingers intertwined as they held hands. Finn realized he wanted this, he wanted her. Even though she was the villain and he was the hero, it didn't matter to Finn. At least not now. At least not in this moment.

As much as he tried to push it back, Finn couldn't help but think about everything that was going on. Even though Sugars warm breath on the side of his neck was enough to pull Finn back into focus, it didn't last long as he looked up into the sky. Finn let himself get lost in his thoughts again. There was a depth of understanding that Finn had when he thought about his situation. He recognized the feelings he had for Sugar as the same feelings he once held for Princess Bubble Gum, even Flame Princess. It was the early stages of love, that thin string that could snap at any moment.

"Finn?"

"Hm?" Finn looked over as Sugar was looking up at the stars.

"You always drift away." Sugar sounded wondering. "Where do you go...?"

"I go... I guess I go to where ever my thoughts take me." Finn answered honestly.

"Doesn't that scare you?" Sugar hugged Finns arm a little tighter.

"It would scare me more if I couldn't follow my thoughts." Finn leaned in as Sugar kissed his cheek.

"You're brave, Finn. You're more brave then me." Sugar said softly.

It was then, Finn felt it. He felt the string holding his feelings up begin to strain. Finn thought about getting up, about leaving. Sure, it would be abrupt, but if he didn't leave now, he would fall in love. This date was a mistake, they had gotten too close too fast, and now Finns feelings were slipping out of control.

"Finn, can I ask you something?" Sugar moved closer and cuddled up to Finn.

"What is it?" Finns breaths became shorter and shorter.

"Do you love me?" Sugar laid her hand on the side of Finns face.

Looking into her beautiful eyes, Finn knew that even if he ran now, it was too late. Sugar was too perfect, she was funny and pretty, and when she was alone with Finn she was the sweetest girl in the world.

"I do." Finn pulled Sugar close, so they sat nose to nose.

"I love you too." Sugar closed her eyes, and waited for Finn to kiss her.

As Finn leaned in and his lips met hers, he felt it. The wall that Finn had build up to keep his feelings pushed back, Sugar had filed it down to a thread. That thread was straining throughout this whole night, and now as Finn kissed her, he felt it inside him.

The string had snapped.

xxxxxxxxxxx

_Authors note:_

Sorry, fan fiction wouldn't let me upload yesterday for some reason? Anyway, heres the next chapter! Expect another upload soon now that I'm back from camping.

xxxxxxxxxxx

WARNING:

There will be more sexual explicit situations so I ask you, as readers, to take responsibility for the content that you read, and of this chapter have been warned of the following;

-Corse Language

-Violence

-Sexual material and scenes.

-Explicit content.

*Suggested age is over 14 at the very youngest.*

You have been warned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading!

-XxPinkPeahcesxX

Updating soon!

xxxxxxxxxx

My work is corrected by an auto-spelling and grammar correcting program I use.

If you see something wrong that the program failed to correct or corrected incorrectly, please let me know for future reference. Thank you.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ignore this part:

Wc: 3645

Status: C

File: 7


	8. Tinted both ways

Adventure Time High.

Chapter 8: Tinted both ways.

_This chapter is told from Vanilla Dash's point of view. _

Dash watched out of his bedroom window, he had gotten a text from Finn a few minutes ago. Dash knew that he had to talk this out with Finn, the blonde haired boy knew too much. Dash needed to make it clear to Finn that what he knew was a secret. Dash wasn't sure how Finn so easily figured it out- even though Dash could sometimes be obvious, his feelings for Stacy we're almost completely locked away. Dash had feeling for Stacy for a long time, but because of Chuck, Stacy never looked his way. Chuck thought of Dash as his best friend, but the truth was, Dash couldn't stand him. Dash knew Chucks game, and Stacy deserved better then that.

"Excuse me, master Vanilla, you have a visitor." The voice of one of his servants came from behind the closed door.

"Thank you." Dash said, turning to the full length mirror next to him. Fixing his shirt collar, Dash walked out of his bedroom and walked down the hallway.

"Hey." Finn called up o him as Dash made his way down the staircase.

"Hey." Dash replied, taking a seat on the couch. "Let me get you a drink."

Snapping his fingers, Dash called a near by maid over and asked her to bring over two drinks. Finn looked somewhat awkward, as if he was afraid to continue the conversation.

"There's no need to be nervous." Dash assured him. "You had some questions for me?"

"Well, yeah." Finn said. "I'm just a little confused... did you invite me over to threaten me?"

Dash smiled, adjusting his sunglasses. "Threaten? No. That's not how I would describe it."

"Then how would you describe it?" Finn was trying to stare through Dash's sunglasses.

"The balance of our clique is somewhat fragile. Stacy and Chuck have been a power couple since day one, so you could imagine how damaging a scandal could be." Dash paused as the maid came back, two ice teas on a tray. "If anyone ever found out how I felt about Stacy, it could be a real problem for the royalty clique."

"So, how do you feel about Stacy?" The question made Dash's heart beat. He had only been asked this question one other time in his life, but never did Dash expect to be asked again by someone like Finn.

"Well... it's somewhat complicated..." Dash lied. It was really quiet simple.

Dash wasn't sure wether or not he could trust Finn. On the first day they met, Dash got a strange feeling about Finn. Finn was like them, only something was different, he had something the other kids in the royalty clique didn't. Dash just couldn't figure out what it was. The day they met was still clear in Dash's head, two days before Finn made the bold move of asking her out, Sugar had already declared Finn as hers. Finn played right into Sugars hands, and Dash wondered if Finn realized that.

Looking over at him, Dash saw Finns blue eyes starring back, waiting for his answer. Sighing, Dash took off his sunglasses. Maybe he could trust Finn.

"Can I trust you?" Dash starred down at his sunglasses.

"Yeah, you can." Finn sounded oddly reassuring.

"Well, the truth is I've loved Stacy for a long time." Dash took a long breath, seeing as the back story was somewhat lengthy. "You see, Stacy and I actually grew up together. We're childhood friends. I don't remember when I fell in love with her, now it seems so long ago. When I was fourteen and she was twelve, her mother moved their whole family across town. Stacy's older sister is a model, so they ended up moving around a lot. I saw her less and less over time, and only recently reunited with her again. It was about a year before the C.K high was put up, and my plan was to ask her out on the first day of school."

Finn took a sip of his ice tea, looking bewildered he set the glass on a coaster and asked; "What happened?"

"Sugar is what happened." Dash rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Sugar introduced Stacy to Chuck, and I guess they hit it off... Thats we're the royalty clique began."

"Being such good childhood friends, Stacy must have told Sugar about you then, right?" Finn was smart, he caught on quickly.

Dash nodded. "I feel bad. I should be happy that she's happy, but I can't..." He tapped his finger on the rim of his glass. "Because I wanted her to be happy with me."

"I understand." Finn's tone sounded accepting.

"Chuck thinks we're best friends, but the truth is, from the moment I met him, I couldn't stand him. I hate being around him because I know he has the one girl I've wanted all my life." Dash squeezed his hand into a fist. "That must make me sound terrible."

"Can I ask you something else, Dash?" Finn said, then quickly added; "It's not about Stacy."

"Sure." Dash was happy to change the subject, he could feel pink rising to his cheeks.

"Are you always waited on like this?" Finn nodded to the men at the doors, waiting to open and close them as Dash came in and out. Finn then turned to the maid who was standing near by, waiting to take any order Dash had.

"Yeah." Dash raised an eyebrow.

"For how long?" Finn continued to press.

"Well, since as long as I remember. Why do you ask?" Dash was getting curious.

Ignoring Dash's question, Finn moved forward. "I have one more question."

"Alright." Dash was still confused. "Shoot."

"Are you happy being in the royalty clique?" Finn sounded more serious then he did before.

Again, Dash saw it. That something about Finn that made him seem brave, trustworthy, and truthful. The risks of telling Finn the truth about how he felt about the royalty clique was dangerous, Dash knew that. Finn was Sugar's boyfriend, so if Dash told him the truth, would he then tell Sugar. As if Finn could read his mind, he then said;

"I'm asking you, the answer is to me, and me alone." His blue eyes flashed, as if he was making a silent promise.

"The time I've spent in the royalty clique... has been the most miserable time of my life." Dash admitted, and he felt a huge waited lifted off him as he said it out loud for the first time.

"Truly?" Finn seemed slightly surprised by his answer.

"Truly." Dash sat back into the couch. "How would you like to see your childhood love all over some other guy every day. Or being bossed around by a girl you hardly even know. It's a daily hell."

Finn also sat back into the couch, finally looking relaxed. "I'm glad."

Dash turned his head and gave Finn a funny look. "What?"

"I'm glad I was wrong about you." Finn finished off his ice tea. "When I first met you, I thought you were a rich, spoiled brat. Which you are."

"Excuse me?" Dash glared at Finn. "What the hell are you saying?"

"I thought you knew it was wrong, and did it anyway. But I was wrong." Finn sat forward. "Look around, Dash, you've grown up having everything handed to you. You're served on day and night, and you order people around without thinking twice about it. Before I thought you we're an asshole who treated people like shit because you could, because you thought you were better than everyone else. I was wrong. Now I understand it. You grew up like this all your life. You don't know any other way."

"So what are you saying?" Dash blinked, Finn was being blunt and as straight forward as ever.

"I'm saying that I get it now, it's not your fault that you act the way you do. You don't know any better- and if I grew up in your shoes, I'd probably act the same way as you." Finn sighed with relief. "And on top of it all, you hate being in the royalty clique. You're not a bad guy, just a good guy, on the wrong path."

"On the wrong path?" Dash ran his fingers through his long dark spiked hair.

"Yeah, but it's okay. We all take wrong turns once and a while." Finn stood up. "Thanks for having me over, Dash. I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Oh- sure thing." Dash stood up and walked Finn to the door, mind still buzzing with thoughts. "See you tomorrow."

As the doorman in a suit opened the door and bowed his head, Finn paused in the door frame, and turned his head over his shoulder back at Dash.

"You're the one walking, Dash. Even though you're on the wrong path, you can change course anytime. Don't let Sugar make you think otherwise." Finn smiled, and shoved his hands into his light blue hoodies pockets. "See you later, buddy."

With that, Finn was gone. Finn wasn't over for a long time, but in the short moment he was, he broke Dash. All the walls that Dash had built up to shut people out, Finn had broken them down, shattered them in one simple touch. Dash didn't understand how it was possible, not even his parents could get Dash to open up to them, but with Finn it came so easily. To everyone else, Dash was just a black cloud of smog. Impossible to see through. However, when Dash was with Finn, it was like he was made out of glass. Finn understood him, Finn understood Dash to one of his deepest depths. From the moment the maid handed Finn his drink to the time he had finished it, Finn had uncovered the three biggest things that Dash held locked inside of him.

The secret that he was actually deeply in love with Stacy, Finn had uncovered it in a simple three minute conversation.

The secret that he hated the royalty clique, even though Finn asked, Dash knew that before the question escaped Finn's lips, he has already known the answer.

The final and biggest thing Dash had kept locked away, was the fact that Dash was completely alone. Dash didn't think of the royalty clique kids as his friends, and while everyone else hated him, that left him alone. Sure, Dash's parents weren't there in the house to greet Finn, but it took Finns keen observation to realize that Dash was really, truly, alone. Maybe it was the pictures that hung on the wall, where family photo's were suppose to hang only had two separate photos. One of Dash's mother and father together, and another of a younger Dash all alone. Dash wondered if it was really possible that Finn could have seen right through him like that, to look beyond on the cool exterior that Dash pretended to have,pretended to the lost little boy inside him. The little boy who grew up with out friends because everyone was so intimidated by his wealth and family power. The little boy who was raised by maids and butlers, servants and cooks- because his parents were never around. Not even on Christmas, not even on birthdays. The little boy that had grown into a teenager, who knew nothing other then being alone.

Looking into the mirror in the hallway, Dash realized that Finn had hit each target. Stacy was all that Dash ever had, and when Chuck and Sugar came along, he was left with nothing. Dash wondered if it was really that obvious that he was a loner in a popular kids body.

Dash laid down on his bed, and starred up at the crystal chandelier that hung above him. He began to wonder a lot of things.

Dash wondered how much Finn really knew about him. Did Finn know that Dash came home to an empty house every day? Did Finn know that the people who worked here was all Dash had? Or that Dash had been carrying around a broken heart for most of his life? Dash wondered if Finn knew about his childhood night terrors that would still haunt him while he slept, that the fear of being alone kept him up all night. Dash wondered if Finn knew that the real reason he wore sunglasses around all day wasn't to look cool, but to hide the fact that his eyes were sunken in from the lack of sleep he got, and the dark circles seemed to permanently stain his face.

Holding his sunglasses in front of his eyes, Dash took a deep breath. The sunglasses were a birthday gift from his parents. They were extremely expensive, but it wasn't a good gift. Both Dash's mother and Father had been absent in his life for so long, they didn't even know what to get their own son- simply because they didn't know him. Dash laughed at the thought of his parents feeling somewhat guilty, because they never apologized. It didn't matter how many thanksgivings, birthdays, or christmases they missed, they never said sorry. Dash knew his parents felt no remorse for leaving him behind while they traveled the world, spending money and partying till dawn. Dash was just the invisible son, it was like his parents dropped him in Ooo, in this house, as if it was some sort of daycare until he turned eighteen. Dash tried to push back his emotions, but hot tears were rising, regardless of how strong Dash attempted to close his feelings. As tears escaped through his eye lids, Dash smiled, and the smile then turned into a laugh. Dash laughed long, and he laughed loud, even though nothing was funny. Nothing was funny about the fact that he hadn't gotten a hug or a kiss for over twelve years. Nothing was funny about that he was only told he was loved by his parents twice a year- at most. Nothing was funny about the fact that Dash did once whole heartedly believe his parents sweet lie.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Dash remembered. His mother was standing with a brown leather suitcase in the frame of the door, she was wearing a long red jacket and black boots. Her shoulder length dirty blonde hair was messily curled, and a four year old Dash watched the spirals move as she spoke. She was saying something to her husband, Dash's father, who was standing on the porch. She leaned down and kissed Dash on his forehead, smiling through her red lipstick, and lying through her teeth. She promised Dash she'd be back before Tuesday. Dash believed her. His father walked over to him and smiled down at Dash, resting his hand on his sons small shoulder for a moment. They both walked down the steps and into a black car with tinted windows. Dash wondered if his parents could see him waving good-bye, he wondered if the windows were tinted both ways. Dash didn't see either of them for six years after that.

Ever since that day, they've been trying to buy his affection with fancy cars, expensive objects that held no meaning to Dash. Post cards and letters, some hand written, others typed. Dash kept them in a cherry wood box he had hidden under his bed. When ever his parents did talk to him over the phone and they asked if Dash had received the letters, he lied. He told his mother and father he had received them, but didn't open them. Dash told his parents that upon arrival, they were tossed directly into the garbage. It was a lie. A lie told just to hurt them. Dash never said thank you for any gifts they would send, not to be ungrateful, but to make a point. Dash would trade every dollar, every gift he had ever gotten, just to have his parents home for a day. For them to hold him, and smile at him, and tell him that they were proud of him. Dash wanted that more than anything, but he knew he would never get that.

Instead, he would get this. This stupid pair of sunglasses that he wore so well. This pair of sunglasses that proved that Dash was nothing to his parents. That Dash was still, even now, hiding behind the hope that one day his parents would come back. The hope that one day, Tuesday would come.

Using his sleeve to wipe away his tears, Dash stood up and walked onto the balcony. The sun was setting, staining the sky with vibrant colors of orange and yellow, and streaks of red like trails of blood. Dash couldn't help but wonder if his parents were watching the sun set too, or maybe they were somewhere where the sun was just beginning to rise.

Setting his sunglasses down on the balcony's floor, Dash took a moment of pause to think to himself.

_Were the windows tinted both ways, mother, father? Did you see me waving good-bye as you drove away from me? Did you see the look on my face as you left? Could you see the tears, that I missed you already? _

Crunch.

Dash slammed his foot down on top of the sunglasses that he once thought meant something to him. He saw now that they meant nothing. Another meaningless token, attempt, to buy his love.

Picking up a single piece, Dash let the few smaller bits get blown off the balcony by the gentle wind that blew.

_Vanilla Dash _was engraved with gold writing on the one side of what use to be his sunglasses. Dash picked up the little piece with his name on it, and walked back into his bed room. He crouched down and pulled out the little red wood box from underneath his bed. Dash took it back out onto the balcony, and read the old post cards and letters from his parents as the sunset.

By the time he was done reading through them all, the sun had nearly vanished. Dash put them back into their box, and set the small piece of sunglass material with his name on it on top of the stack of cards.

Another gust of wind blew the rest of the sunglasses off the balcony and into the tree's bellow, but Dash didn't mind. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw one of the sunglass lenses laying near the box.

Dash picked it up, and looked through it. Then turned it over and looked at it through the other way. Smiling out of melancholy, Dash reopened the box and laid the lens next to the stack of cards.

Pushing the locked box back underneath his bed, Dash stood up and leaned against one of the bed posts. He watched the light in the sky fade into darkness, and night fell onto the world. When it was completely dark out, Dash crawled into bed, still smiling a broken smile.

Maybe now he'd sleep better finally knowing that the glass was tinted both ways.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Authors note:_

So now you know Vanilla Dash's back story. Pretty depressing stuff, sorry if you're not about that, but his back story is one of my favorites. *Incase you didn't get it, Dash looked through the sunglasses lens and realized they were tinted both ways, so he drew the conclusion that the window in the car his parents left in was also tinted both ways- meaning they never saw how much they hurt Dash when they left him, and perhaps still don't know to this day how bitter Dash has been living because of their absence.

Expect another update as soon as tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WARNING:

There will be more sexual explicit situations so I ask you, as readers, to take responsibility for the content that you read, and of this chapter have been warned of the following;

-Corse Language

-Violence

-Sexual material and scenes.

-Explicit content.

*Suggested age is over 14 at the very youngest.*

You have been warned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading!

-XxPinkPeahcesxX

Updating soon!

xxxxxxxxxx

My work is corrected by an auto-spelling and grammar correcting program I use.

If you see something wrong that the program failed to correct or corrected incorrectly, please let me know for future reference. Thank you.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ignore this part:

Wc: 3188

Status: C

File: 8


	9. Bitter Chocolate

Adventure Time High.

Chapter 9: Bitter Chocolate.

Finn knew something was wrong. It was lunch break, and Stacy was pitching date idea's at Chuck like she did everyday. Normally, Chuck was more then happy to spend all his free time with her and his friends, but today he was shooting down every idea Stacy had. Chuck said he had something to do after school, something that would take him all night. Normally, Finn would brush it off as nothing, but for some reason Finn was getting a different vibe today. With each idea Chuck shot down, the atmosphere got more and more tense.

"You're always so busy now a days." Stacy said bitterly. "What is it that you're doing all night long that you can't even go on dates with me anymore."

"Stacy, please." Chuck rolled his eyes. "I'm just a busy guy, that's all. I'll make it up to you."

"That's what you always say." Stacy folded her arms and slumped back in her seat. "This is bullshit."

Things were getting awkward, and Finn was happy when Dash lightened the mood a little.

"Why don't me, you, Sugar, and Finn do something tonight then?" Dash offered, and Stacy smiled a little.

"Sure I guess." Stacy seemed to be in a better mood now.

Chuck wasn't even paying attention. His head was down, texting, smiling, pausing, then texting again. It was pissing Stacy off, but Chuck didn't care. The rest of the lunch break was somewhat awkward and silent. As the bell rang and lunch came to an end, Finn started to brush it all off, dismissing it as a lovers spat. Next class was bio, and Finn had to make his way down to the science wing of the school. Already late, the hallways were empty, other then a few stragglers. Finn walked down the hall, note book underarm. He decided that he would go down the gym hallway seeing as it was closer then going through the social wing. Now that lunch was over, things seemed to be calming down. Or at least, it was for a few seconds.

As Finn passed by the boys locker room, the door flung open and a hand reached out, snatching Finn by his shirt collar and dragging him in.

"What the bunk?" Finn said stumbling back into the locker room. "Who in the hell-"

Spinning around, Finn was surprised to see himself coming face to face with Dash. Dash wasn't wearing his sunglasses, and Finn got to look directly into the other boys eyes. Finn noticed how tired Dash looked, and his eyes sparkled with worry. It was clear something was on his mind, but Finn didn't know what it could be. Finn already told Dash that he wouldn't tell anyone about his secrets, so why was he looking so worried.

"What's going on?" Finn set his notebook on the bench. "Is something wrong, Dash?"

"I need you to do something for me." Dash got right to the point. "You're not going to like it, but it has to be you."

Finn blinked. "This is a little sudden, Dash, what happened? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Dash ran his fingers through his hair, something he often did when he was nervous. "Chuck is cheating on Stacy."

There was an pause as Finn processed what Dash was telling him. The silence was strange in a room that was normally so noisy. The only thing Finn could hear was the light breathing of him and Dash, and the soft sound of a tap dripping water drops into a sink.

"Are you sure?" Finn started to shake his head.

"It's not the first time he's cheated on her. In fact it's probably his fourth time now." Dash folded his arms. "I can't keep letting this happen."

Finn sat in awe as he listened to Dash tell him all about Chuck's history. Even though he had been with Stacy for almost a year now, Chuck had gotten away with cheating on Stacy with three other girls. Each affair lasting for almost a month. It was like Dash couldn't talk fast enough, and the more he told, the more enraged Dash got. Dash explained to Finn that each time he cheated, he would do the same thing- it started with blowing off Stacy and avoiding her, then the month of late night hook-ups would begin. Another month, another girl, and Stacy knew nothing about it. Finn asked Dash how he knew all this information, and that's when Dash's expression curled into disgust.

"Because I've caught him before. And after I did, he sat me down and acted all buddy-buddy with me- told me that it was going to a secret we both kept from everyone. The only reason I haven't told Stacy yet is because I'm afraid if I do, she'll believe Chuck over me." Dash looked distraught. "Finn, please. You have to do something."

"Why me?" Finn felt his brow furrow.

Finn wanted to hear the reason why, simply because he was curious. The truth was, Finn was ecstatic that he was given this opportunity. This cheating scandal was big enough to destroy the power couple, taking the royalty clique down to two. Finn and Sugar would be the only two members left now that Dash had withdrawn silently, but still stuck around to not draw much attention. Dash was different now. As horrible as it seemed, Chuck cheating on Stacy was one of the best things to ever happen to Finn. Finally, all the pieces were set up perfectly on the board. Even though Dash was a friend now, Finn still decided to keep his true intentions hidden. Finn wanted to catch Chuck cheating, but he couldn't let Dash know that. If Dash found out that Finn was looking for something to hurt Chuck with, he would know something was up. Finn had to place his pawns carefully, because suddenly this became a delicate game. After Finn caught Chuck in the cheating act, he would show Stacy, and just like that, the royalty clique would fall from five members, to two.

"It can't be me." Dash said quietly. "Even if I gathered proof and showed it to Stacy, it could backfire and I just can't risk losing her."

"I understand." Finn was more glad than ever that he decided to get to know Dash.

For once, Finn was glad he was wrong about someone in the royalty clique. From the moment Finn walked into Dash's house, he could feel it. The emptiness. Finn was right to think that Dash was always alone, because he was. Even though Dash could be a demanding brat, it wasn't his fault. Finn saw that now. Dash just didn't know any other way of life. Dash was use to people trying to buy his friendship, so Finn wondered how Dash would respond when Finn actually tried to be a real friend to him. Little did Dash know, this situation was beneficial for several reason. If Chuck was cheating on Stacy again, that would be a golden opportunity for Finn to destroy the power couple that ruled the school. While at the same time, breaking Stacy and Chuck up would give Dash a shot to be with Stacy.

"Following him around all night is going to suck." Dash let out a sigh. "Are you sure you're up for it?"

"Yeah. What do I do after though?" Finn was curios to see what Dash planned to do with the evidence.

"I'm not sure. Leave that to me, though." Dash looked around the empty locker room. "Don't tell anyone. If Chuck finds out that we're onto him, who knows what he'll do..."

Finn nodded, and stood up, ready to leave the locker room- but the expression on Dash's face made him pause.

"What's wrong, Dash?" Finn asked as he had a hand on the door.

"Do you think this is right?" Dash expression became more and more worried.

Finn felt sympathetic for Dash, it was clear that he was confused. Dash clearly didn't want to hurt Stacy, but at the same time Dash was doubting wether or not showing her that Chuck was cheating on her was going to hurt her more. Either way, Stacy was going to get hurt. Finn wished that he could comfort Dash more, but sadly there was no perfect ending to this. Chuck was a cheater, Dash made that perfectly clear, and Stacy was completely in the dark.

"At least in the end, Dash, you can be there for her." Finn felt somewhat guilty.

Finn knew that by the end of today, a relationship would be ruined. Three people will be hurting, and it was all working in Finn's favor. Although Stacy was a bit of a fake barbie doll like girl, somewhat of a dunce, and a bit bitchy, is Dash saw something in her, she couldn't be all bad. It was a shame she was so blind, maybe Stacy could have seen it sooner.

The end of the day came quickly, and Finn got to speak to Dash before he hopped into his expensive car and drove away. They talked about what Finn should do, and that the whole event should be secretive. Sneaking around and taking pictures wasn't really Finn's style, he would much rather charge in and confront Chuck head on, but Dash made Finn understand that it was too delicate of a situation to do something like that. So Finn waited, and watched, and finally, Chuck made a move.

Finn was following silently a block away, not that it even mattered- Chuck's eyes were glued to his cellphone as he walked down main street. Chuck was dressed well, cleaned up, he was even wearing actual jeans instead of basketball shorts. Finn cringed as Chuck stopped and picked a flower.

_What a gentlemen. You always wow your sluts before you bang them? Classy, Chuck. It's clear why Stacy chose you. _Finn scoffed in his head.

Too busy bashing Chuck in his head, Finn didn't realize that Chuck had started to turn around. Before Finn could freeze with panic at being caught, an orange blur tackled him down behind a fruit cart.

"Wha-" Finns mouth was covered by an orange paw. Finn moved back. "Dude, your hands smell like hotdogs."

"Haha." Jake laughed, but then held a finger to his lips, gesturing to Finn to keep quiet.

Stretching his head up over the side of the fruit cart, Jake peered at Chuck who had turned back around and was now walking the opposite direction again.

"So why are you following Chuck?" Jake sounded oddly okay with it.

"How do you know I was following Chuck?" Finn tried to act momentarily innocent.

"Because I was following you." Jake laughed. "And you suck at following people."

Finn sighed, knowing that now that Jake was here, he might as well tell him. Finn had been hiding his plans of destroying the clique from Jake, in fact, Finn was hiding a lot of things from Jake. Jake was his best friend, and Finn hated the fact that he had to hide things from him.

"I have something to tell you man." Finn said as Jake reached over and pulled a peach off the fruit stand. "I'm planning to do something. It's going to make the royalty clique go away for good, so no one has to worry about them anymore."

"I know." Jake took a big bite out of the perfect looking peach. "I'm not an idiot."

"What?" Finn was shocked. "You knew this whole time?"

"Yep." Jake took another bite. "It's a shame Princess Bubble Gum and Flame Princess and the rest of the people at school don't know you as well as I know you."

"What do you mean?" Finn was still taking in the fact that all this time, Jake knew.

"I know that you would never hang out with those jerks unless you had somethin' up your sleeve. And I knew you wouldn't go for a girl like Sugar- but I guess I was wrong about that one." Jake raised his eyebrow a few times. "I didn't ask because you didn't want to tell. But no way was I going to let you get caught in your plan before it was completed."

"Sweet candy corn, Jake." Finn ran his fingers through his hair. "Why didn't you say something sooner? You had me feeling all guilty and junk."

"Good." Jake punched Finn in the shoulder playfully. "That's what you get for hiding things from your best friend. Your brother. Your bro!"

"Alright I get it." Finn rubbed his shoulder. "So you going to help with this plan or what?"

"I'm helping. The plan is amazing, fantastic-" Jake spit the peach pit out. "So, what's the plan?"

"Chuck's cheating on Stacy." Finn said grimly. "And we need to gather proof to show Stacy, she's too blind to see it and it's been going on for almost a year."

"Haven't they only been together for a year?" Jake narrowed his eye brows.

"Yep."

"Gross."

"I know, dude." Finn said taking out his cellphone and pointing to the camera lens. "So that's why we're going to put a stop to it."

"Well we better run." Jake said getting to his feet, and stretching his paw down to help Finn up.

"Run?" Finn stood up and brushed off his skinny jeans. "Why?"

"Because all this time we've been talking, Chuck's gotten pretty far away." Jake pointed into the distance to where Chuck's gelled hair was almost out of sight.

Finn and Jake arrived just in time to get a good shot of Chuck, arm around another girl. They we're on a date, eating outside on the restaurants patio. It was easy get pictures through the window of the store next door. Jake gagged when Chuck handed the unknown girl the flower he had picked earlier before.

"Is this guy always so douchey?" Jake snorted, looking through the rack of cloths beside him, despite the fact that Jake never actually wore any clothes.

"24/7." Finn replied with a smile.

He slowly opened the store window, they were close enough to get audio for any videos Finn had. It also helped that Chuck was already drunk at eight o'clock at night, and was practically yelling. Who knew the fact that Chuck only had an outside voice would actually come in handy.

The girl he was with turned out to be a cheer leader from Y.C High school, who was well aware that Chuck was in a relationship. She didn't seem to care, though, as she batted her long eye lashed and twirled her dirty blonde hair around her finger. She had big boobs, and a face caked with make-up, definitely a girl that Chuck would go after. Finn snapped a few pictures of them making out after dinner. They had gone to the park, and Chuck had pulled out his flask. Together, the two got drunk, and they were both clearly down to spend the night together.

"Aw man." Jake complained, grabbing his stomach. "Do we have to take a picture of them doing the nasty? Just them making out is enough to make me wanna puke up my peach."

"Don't be a baby, man. We're high schoolers now." Finn said, and Jake started to giggle. "Seriously. You can't be mature about this?"

"No, no, not that." Jake laughed, cracking up even more. "I'm just thinking of a baby-man."

"What?" Finn asked holding open the store door so Jake could walk through.

"Like a baby that looks like man, like a baby with a beard. Or maybe a small man in a diaper." Jake was laughing even harder.

"We're you smoking pot with Marcy?" Finn smirked at Jake, who stopped laughing immediately.

"You can't prove that." Jake tried to look serious but then he started to crack up again. "I've always got the munchies."

By the time Finn and Jake caught up to Chuck and the cheerleader, they were already making out, backing into the front door of Chucks house. Finn was grossed out, but some what grateful that he didn't have to wait around anymore. Chuck and the cheerleader cut right to the chase, and Finn got a perfect picture. Finn had to get fairly close to the window to get it, but no way either one of them noticed him. They were both far too busy doing each other to notice anyone in their surroundings.

"Chuck the nasty fuck." Jake said, then broke out laughing.

"Shh!" Finn was trying not to laugh as they snuck away. "Man, what an asshole."

"You got a photo?" Jake asked as they walked back down main street.

"I got three." Finn said scrolling through them. "One of them kissing, one of them making out, and one of them doing the nasty."

"I feel bad for Stacy." As soon as Jake said it, the fun atmosphere was gone.

They both realized that tonight, a girl was going to get her heart broken. Even though it would hurt her, and even though she was a dunce, Stacy deserved to know the truth. Finn felt bad knowing that Stacy was nothing but faithful to Chuck, while all along he was cheating on her behind her back.

"When are you going to tell her?" Jake asked, this time being serious.

"I don't know yet. Probably soon." Finn shoved his phone into his pocket. "Maybe even tomorrow."

"I feel bad." Jake said, kicking a rock on the ground. "Do you remember the type of flower Chuck gave the cheerleader?"

"I think it was a daisy." Finn said. "Why?"

"No reason." Jake said. "Now come on, let's go home."

As much as Finn tried to push it out of his mind, he just couldn't. Laying in bed trying to sleep only let his thoughts run wild. Finn thought a of a million different ways he could break it to Stacy that Chuck was cheating on her, but no matter how gently he said it, in his mind, Stacy would still cry. Finn hated that. He hated it when girls cried. When Finn told Stacy, she would surely cry, and for the first time all night, Finn wished that Chuck wasn't cheating on Stacy. Sure, it was the perfect opportunity to destroy the power couple, and another chance like this wouldn't come along again- but Finn still felt bad. Finn wished Chuck wasn't such an asshole. Dash, Finn, and Jake were the only ones who knew about Chuck's dirty little secret, and soon, Stacy would know too. Then, she'd be crushed. Or, would she?

Finn thought back to the way Dash spoke about Stacy, about how she was the light of his life. Maybe Stacy would be crushed, but Finn had a good feeling that Dash could put her back together again. Thinking about it all, Finn couldn't help but smile. Things wouldn't be so bad. After the storm, calm would come. Finn couldn't help but laugh a little bit when thinking about how Chuck would react. Chuck would freak out, that was for sure. He'd be angry, pissed, but on top of it all, Chuck would be bitter. Bitter over the fact that he was trying to play the field, play the game, and he lost. Finn had seen the way Chuck reacted to loosing a basketball game, he was a poor sport, that was certain. Finn smiled to himself as he pulled the covers up.

_Guess not all chocolate is as sweet as some. In fact, some are quite bitter. _

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_Authors note: _

Two chapters being uploaded today! Consider it a special gift. Hope you enjoy! *Special shout-out to Marry11, thanks for the support and reviews ~ !* Ahh, so Jake actually knew all along. Oh Jake. Your hands smell like hotdogs. I thought after that last chapter, viewers could use a little pick me up since Dash's back story was so sad.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

WARNING:

There will be more sexual explicit situations so I ask you, as readers, to take responsibility for the content that you read, and of this chapter have been warned of the following;

-Corse Language

-Violence

-Sexual material and scenes.

-Explicit content.

*Suggested age is over 14 at the very youngest.*

You have been warned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading!

-XxPinkPeahcesxX

Updating soon!

xxxxxxxxxx

My work is corrected by an auto-spelling and grammar correcting program I use.

If you see something wrong that the program failed to correct or corrected incorrectly, please let me know for future reference. Thank you.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ignore this part:

Wc: 3241

Status: C

File: 9


	10. The gift of sight

Adventure Time High:

Chapter 10: The gift of sight.

The dance was only a week away, and Dash still hadn't said anything. Stacy still clung to Chucks arm, not knowing that each night he was meeting up with that cheerleader from Y.C high. The longer they waited, the less sure Dash was becoming. Finn understood that Dash cared for Stacy a lot, but Finn insisted the longer they wait, the more it would hurt. No matter how long Finn tried to reason with him, Dash still held onto the fear that he would hurt Stacy. Time was running out, and so was Finn's patience. The impending destruction on the royalty clique was resting on the first step of breaking up the schools main power couple.

Dash was a friend, and Finn understood that, and Finn made sure that Dash knew that they were friends too. Friends forgave each other, and Dash was just going to have to forgive Finn.

"Are you sure about this?" Jake asked him as they made their way back down main street.

"It needs to be done." Finn said heavily.

A heart break was on the rise, and the blood was going to be on Finns hands. In a way, Finn was glad it was him going through this, and not Dash. This way, Dash had no guilt. Dash had no blood on his hands, no dirt, unscathed. It would give Dash a better chance at being with Stacy if he didn't have a part in her last relationships break up. Jake and Finn went separate ways. They had different things to do before school started. Today was Monday, the dance was this Friday. Time was not on their side.

_Dash will forgive me. _Finn told himself as he walked into the store.

It only took a few moment for the photo's to develop, Finn payed the man behind the counter, and met up with Jake. Taking a black marker, Finn wrote on the back of an envelope and slid the photos inside. Handwritten across the back was; '_I'm sorry you had to find out this way.' _-Because Finn didn't know what else to say. If only Chuck had the back bone to tell Stacy up front what he did, but Finn knew that day would never come- even if they had all the time in the world. Chuck would never confess to Stacy. Waiting until second period was half over, Finn raised his hand during his Social class and asked to use the washroom. Envelope in his back pocket, Finn got Stacy's locker number from Dash. Dash didn't ask why he needed it. Perhaps he knew what Finn was planning, even if he didn't say anything. Walking up to her locker, Finn held the envelope tightly in his hand.

_Sorry, Stacy. _Finn sighed, and held the envelope at the small slot opening at the top of her locker.

"-Well I'm not sure about that. Why don't you tell her- Oh, hey Finn."

Out of everyone in the school, it had to be him. Chuck came around the corner, skipping class, his cellphone at the side of his head. Chuck was probably talking to some whore, or perhaps the whores friend. It didn't matter who he was talking to, not anymore. Finn locked his gaze with Chuck's, and slipped the envelope inside her locker.

"What was that?" Chuck looked confused, but soon he would be angry, but Finn didn't care.

Finn wanted Chuck to see.

"Are you asking Stacy to the dance at lunch?" Finn ignored Chucks question.

"Yeah, why?" Chuck still looked confused, eyeing the locker. "What did you put in her locker?"

"A gift." Finn said, smiling a bit. "The gift of sight."

Chuck opened his mouth to ask something, but Finn didn't let him. Turning away, he walked back for social class, Finn didn't look back. When he got back to class, Finn hated the concept of time. Now that it was set in motion, time seemed to be moving so slowly. The clock seemed to be put into slow motion, but it didn't matter how slow time moved, it was only delaying the inevitable now. Finn doodled on his notebook cover, he threw a rolled up ball of scrap paper at the teacher, he even texted Sugar a few cute lines. Finn could do everything but pay attention.

"Finn, are you sleeping?" Mrs. OrangeSlice smacked her ruler on her desk.

"Trying to." Finn yawned, pulling his head back up.

"That's enough of that." Mrs. OrangeSlice glared at her giggling class. "As for you Finn, I'll be seeing you in room 201 after school for detention."

Finn had never gotten detention before. "Cool crackers Mrs. Orange Slice." Finn yawned again. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

Finally, the bell rang. Finn was the first one to run out the door, he didn't want to miss a moment. Stacy always took forever to get to her locker, almost as long as Chuck. Dash was waiting with Sugar at their usual table, and Finn quickly took a seat with them. Ignoring the funny look Dash was giving him, Finn tried to act as normal as possible.

Sure enough, it was only a matter of seconds. A C.K High cheerleader came running down the hall, a good friend and cheer-mate of Stacy's.

"What the hell?" Sugar narrowed her eyes at the girl who was sprinting over to them. "Ashley, what's wrong?"

"Stacy needs you, like, now! Asap! We have to go!" Ashley pulled Sugar to her feet, and together they disappeared down the hall.

Once they were out of ear shot, Dash turned to Finn.

"What did you do?" Dash hissed at him.

"What needed to be done. I slipped the pictures into Stacy's lockers. I'm sorry, Dash. I couldn't let her go on believing Chuck was faithful to her." Finn said, but Dash didn't look angry.

"It's alright... I understand." Dash sat back into his chair. "Thank you for doing it for me."

There was no reason to thank him, Finn needed this just as much as Dash did. Chuck was no where to be found yet, but kids were already gathering and gossiping about what was wrong with Stacy. Finn was surprised at how quickly she recovered, though her make-up wash smudged under her eyes and her cheeks were a little red, Stacy walked with her head held high. From the schools biggest drama queen, Finn was expecting more. As she sat down at the table, her blue eyes seemed glazed over, and Finn wondered if she was taking it harder then he first initially thought. Sugar gave Finn a worried glance, and slowly kids were coming closer, as if they were trying to hear what Stacy was saying. But Stacy wasn't saying anything. She was looking forward, a blank stare frozen on her face. It was clear the cheerleaders knew what had happened, they were whispering frantically, looking somewhat panicked. The science kids over heard one of the cheerleaders, and just like that, it was spreading like wildfire. From clique to clique, people were appalled by Chuck, and sympathetic for Stacy. In a matter of seconds, it was all over the school. Finn wanted this, that's why he chose to drop the envelope off before lunch, that way almost everyone would be gathered in the same room when it happened.

Dash had his eyes glued to his shoes, and Sugar was looking everywhere but at Stacy. Clearly she had freaked out, she had snapped, and now she sat broken in her chair. The lunch room was alive with whispers, everyone was talking about it. Finn wanted to say something, but what could he say? He was the one who dropped the pictures into her locker in the first place, Dash was too conflicted to do it himself. Finn felt guilty, none the less, even though he had nothing to feel guilty for. Finn wasn't the one who ruined their relationship, it was Chuck. The longer Finn would have waited, the more attached Stacy would have gotten to him- and the harder it would have been to find out. So lost in thought, Finn didn't realize that a hush had fallen over the lunch room. Chuck was standing in the door.

He had his phone in hand and was just done texting, looking around the lunchroom. For a moment Finn wondered if anyone told him what was going on, but he was probably only texting that cheerleader for another hookup. Chuck had no idea as he walked over, a bounce in his step, a smile on his face, and a flower in his hand. The same type of flower he had given that cheerleader a week before.

To everyones surprise, Stacy got up and met Chuck half way.

"Hey baby." Chuck leaned in for a kiss, but Stacy moved back. "Something wrong?"

Stacy didn't say anything.

"This is for you." Chuck continued, looking a bit confused. He handed her the Daisy, and she took it, her fingers just barely curling round the stem. "I have something to ask you."

Chuck paused, as if he was waiting for Stacy to become excited, or at least to smile.

"What is it?" She asked flatly, her tone was dull and her gaze became fixed on Chucks.

"Will you go to the Falling Rain dance with me this Friday?" Chuck smiled one of his charming smiles, and for a moment, Finn actually felt bad for him.

Chuck was so oblivious. So ignorant.

Something white in her hands caught Finns eye, it was the envelope. Finn watched Stacy drop it on the floor, it was open, and the photo's slid out onto the floor. Finn heard Dash sigh in disgust.

"Wha- What the hell?" Chuck stepped back and started to pick up the photo's, brining them closer to his face, as if he didn't believe it. Stacy dropped the rose on top of the last photo Chuck was trying to get at. "Stacy- wait, I can explain this. I swear it's not-"

Chuck looked around the lunch room. Everyone was looking at him.

_You always want the attention on you, Chuck, well now you've got it. The spot light is yours. _Finn thought to himself quietly.

Chuck laughed a little, as if he didn't know what else to do. "Stacy, baby, come on. This was a long time ago, before we we're even together." Chuck tried to lie his way out.

Finn accounted for that.

Reaching over, Stacy pointed to the corner of the photo that was taken inside the store, where Finn made sure he got the date from a newspaper. Finn covered all his bases, Chuck couldn't lie his way out of this one.

"Stacy, please." Chucks tone turned to begging. "I made a mistake- she didn't mean anything to me. I- I love you, please don't do this."

"No."

Stacy's voice was firm, but not angry.

"What do you mean?" Chuck went to go hold her hand, but she clenched a fist.

"No, Chuck. I won't go to the dance with you." Stacy said, her voice just over a whisper. "We're over."

"We can start over." Chuck started to bargain. "Start fresh, please, Stacy. I fucked up, I know that, but I really do love you, I swear! Why don't you come over and we can talk this through."

"I'm done talking." Stacy shook her head. "And you should stop talking too."

"Stacy," Chuck sounded like a whining child who just lost his toy. "You're not really breaking up with me, are you?"

"Yep." Stacy smiled a broken smile, and started to walk away.

Chuck grabbed her arm as she was walking past, and Finn felt Dash tension beside him. Finn carefully took Dash by his wrist, and gave him a look. Stacy was strong, she could handle herself.

"Don't be a bitch, Stacy, come on." Chuck sounded more firm this time. "I said I was sorry."

Finn wondered for a moment if he was wrong about her. Maybe she was just a dizzy girl, lost in the world of High school romance. Even though Chuck had cheated on her multiple times, now that he was begging her and telling her sweet lies, perhaps she'd take him back. Was she really that blind to her situation? Taking him back was basically the same as giving him permission to cheat again. If she chose to stay with him, she would have to put up with his lying and cheating for as long as they stayed together. On the other hand, the relationship they had seemed pretty good, they were a good fit, but Chuck had decided he needed more. Chuck was selfish, he wanted Stacy all to himself, and on top of that, he still needed more. When they were together, they did look happy. Only that happiness and love was based on a lie of being faithful, and once the lie unraveled, so did their relationship. Everyone was clinging to the silence, waiting for Stacy to respond.

Her fist fell open, and she raised her hand, in a single motion, slapping Chuck across his face. Stunned and shocked, Chuck let her go at once, and Stacy walked away without saying a word. As soon as the cafeteria door swung closed behind her, the whole room erupted. People were talking frantically, as if they couldn't get the words out of their mouths fast enough. Dash stood up and ran after Stacy, and Chuck walked over to an empty table and took a seat.

Sugar said that she needed to go do damage control, and Finn didn't stop her. It didn't matter what she did now, one of the biggest power couples had just broken up, and by the way Stacy slapped him, Finn guessed they wouldn't be getting back together again.

Things worked out how Finn wanted. Slowly, the clique was falling apart. All that was left now was to dump Sugar, but Finn knew this would be the toughest part of his plan. Over the time they had spent together, Sugar was able to dig her claws into Finn, and Finn knew that what he was feeling were the early stages of love. Finn loved her. Even though it was relatively new love, Finn felt strongly about Sugar. Finn wished there was some sort of magical pill that he could take that would make him fall out of love with Sugar, but Finn knew there was no way around it. This was something he needed to do on his own.

The bell that marked the end of the day rang, and Finn gathered up his books off his desk. He was just finishing putting them all back into his locker when a voice behind him called out.

"Finn, on your way home, are you?" asked, folding her arms.

"Yep." Finn shut his locker and locked it.

"Perhaps you've forgotten that you have detention?" waved a finger at him.

"Oh." Finn actually had forgotten. With all of todays events, detention had slipped his mind. "Sorry, I'll head there now."

Other than the stragglers, the hallways were completely empty. No one of interest ever stayed around after school. Making his way into the detention room, Finn was the the last one there. Finn looked around the class room, and his heart sank. There were four other students in the room, as well as the teacher. Marshal-Lee, Marcy, Flame Princess, and Flame Prince. They sat in the back row, each of them looking annoyed to be here and shooting glares at the Ice King who was playing with a penguin figurine on his desk. Finn debated wether or not he should back out and run away now, but it was too late. The group saw him, and immediately their expressions turned sour.

"Well well, if it isn't Finn the hero." Ice King said, getting to his feet. "Seem you've got detention too."

"You're the teacher to monitor detention? But you have wicked poo brain!" Finn said glaring at the old man.

"That's -brain to you." Ice King put his hands on his hips. "Now take a seat. I'm going to the teachers lounge to eat all the left over donuts, and i better not hear a peep from any of you!"

As soon as the Ice Kings foot steps were gone, Finn headed for the door.

"This is bunk." Finn muttered, trying to push the door open. "What the...?"

"He freezes it shut every time he leaves." Marshal said dully. "We aren't getting out of here until detention is over."

"What are you guys in here for?" Finn wondered, knowing it could be a for a long list of things.

"We covered Ice Kings- I mean, Mr. King's car with wet toilet paper." Flame Prince said, then reached over and hi-five Marshal. "What about you?"

"Fell asleep in class." Finn took a seat in the second row, not wanting to get too close.

"Stop being so friendly." Marcy shoved Flame Prince in the shoulder and nodded to Flame Princess, who hadn't said a word this whole time.

Flame Princess was looking out the window, hate and annoyance expressed on her face. It was clear that she wasn't going to forgive Finn any time soon. Feeling out of place and awkward, Finn wondered if the windows were too small for him to jump out of. He didn't care if he got into more trouble then before, Finn just really wanted to leave this room. An awkward silence hung above the room, tension building as no one said anything. Finn was relived when his cellphone rang, giving him an excuse to do or say anything to distract him from the tension in the room.

"Hello?" Finn answered, not bothering to look at the caller ID before he answered.

"Hey, Finn!" Sugar was on the other end. "Where are you?"

"Stuck in detention." Finn sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Where are you?"

"Dress shopping!" Sugar sounded happy. "And guess who's with me?"

"Who?" Finn couldn't help but smile a little bit.

"Stacy!" Sugar squealed. "Dash asked her to the dance right after school, isn't it great?"

Finn was smiling even bigger now. "That's amazing, Sugar. Tell Stacy I'm happy for her." Finn thought for a moment. "You know that we're going together, right? Or was I suppose to ask you?"

Sugar giggled. "Of course we're going to the dance together, silly! You don't need to ask. You do however need to find a tie to match the color of my dress."

"Come with me when I go get it then, that way I don't have to see your dress before the dance." Finn played with an abandon pencil on the desk as he spoke. "You can show me which color would go best."

"Sounds like a plan!" Sugar said. "I have to go try on this dress, see you tomorrow after school for tie shopping?"

"Sure thing, Sugar. Sounds good."

"Alright, bye Finn."

"Bye Sugar."

"...Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Finn paused for a moment. Hearing those words again made his heart sore, and made his mind run blank. At that moment, Finn didn't care about his surroundings, or who heard. He said the first true thing that came to mind.

"I love you too. See you tomorrow." Finn listened to Sugar say the final goodbye as she hung up the phone, and Finn waited a moment, just to insure she had really hung up.

The room was pin drop quiet, and Finn knew that he had made a mistake of saying what he did, when he did. Finn could feel heat on his back, and he knew Flame Princess was completely pissed off.

"Fuck this." Flame Princess said standing up. "I'm not going to sit here and listen to this shit."

"Flamey-" Marcy began, but Flame Princess shot her down.

"No, Marcy. This is bullshit. Why should I have to sit here and subject myself to hearing all this? I'm done. I'm leaving. Stay if you want but I'm out of here!" Flame Princess was getting hotter and hotter by the second, her flames peeking.

Finn felt a great level of annoyance rise inside him as he stood up to face her.

"What's your problem?" Finn took a step towards Flame Princess. "What did I ever do to you?"

Turning around, Flame Princess had never looked more angry or more hurt.

"Are you really that stupid, Finn?" Flame Princess yelled at him. "No, you must be stupid if you really can't see it."

"See what?" Finn snapped back.

"See that everyones tired of you prancing around school with your little royalty clique girlfriend, thinking that you're better than everyone else." Finn felt the heat as Flame Princess stepped nose to nose with him. "Let me give you the gift of sight- Your girlfriend is a bitch and you're the idiot who fell in love with her. I bet you don't even know the first thing about her!"

Finn opened his mouth to defend himself, but Flame Princess pushed on.

"And if dating me was such a regret, maybe you should have told me that to my face rather then having your prissy little girlfriend do it for me. I'm so sick of you two, who do you think you are? Having your girlfriend rally up all the girls in the school and making them back off of you because suddenly you think you're too good to hang out with anyone who's not in the royalty clique?" Flame Princess glared at him. "How can you say you love someone like her? Do you have any idea of what she does to people? Your pathetic. You fall in love with the stupidest girls."

"That's not true." Finn said quietly. "I loved you."

The words that were never said aloud before were finally spoken, and sure, the situation wasn't ideal, but the words held weight, and it got Finn's point across. Finn had loved Flame Princess, and maybe if things were different, they could have been together. Finn knew that even though he had a crush on Princess Bubble Gum before, Flame Princess was his first love. Nothing would change that.

"I... I-..." Flame Princess looked confused, bewildered by what Finn had just confessed to her. "I'm leaving."

Walking over to the door, Finn watched her use her finger as a blow torch and melt through the ice on the other side of the door. Flame Princess was gone in a matter of seconds. Marcy, Flame Prince and Marshal all looked taken aback. Suddenly feeling embarrassed for himself, Finn decided he would leave too. There was no more he could do here anyway.

Sitting on a bench by the school's front court yard, Finn looked up to the sky and watched the clouds crawl slowly across it. Everything Flame Princess said was running through Finn's mind like a bullet.

Finn had given Stacy the gift of sight, he allowed her to see what Chuck was really doing behind the curtain, and even though it hurt her, Stacy was better off knowing then being in the dark. Finn truly believed that the gift of sight was the best thing for her.

Yet, in a matter of moments, Finn was on the other end of that situation. Finn had no idea what Sugar was doing behind his back. Finn knew nothing about the lies he had told to Flame Princess about her being a regret, or the lie she had told to the rest of the C.K girls. Finn knew he was being avoided all this time, and now he knew why. It was Sugar, the girl he was in love with. She was behind it all. Sugar had hurt every single person in his life that Finn cared about, and all this time, Finn was blind to it all. Finn wished he could find Flame Princess and hug her, hold her, and thank her. She had given him the gift of sight.

xxxxxxxxxxx

_Authors note;_

Ugh. I woke up this morning to find this chapter hadn't submitted yet! I thought it went through yesterday, but I've been having some issues with submitting lately. Sorry about that. You were suppose to have 2 chapters up on Friday. Please excuse the inconvenience.

**Attention! Please Read!**- There will be 5 more chapters after chapter 10 (so 15 chapters) And then Adventure Time High will be completed, BUT, there will be a 16th upload that I recommend you read. Even though a majority of it will be giving credit to the respective owners, THERE WILL BE AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT ASWELL REGARDING A SQEUIL TO ADVENTURE TIME HIGH!

Woo hoo!

Thanks so so much for reading and reviewing! 3

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WARNING:

There will be more sexual explicit situations so I ask you, as readers, to take responsibility for the content that you read, and of this chapter have been warned of the following;

-Corse Language

-Violence

-Sexual material and scenes.

-Explicit content.

*Suggested age is over 14 at the very youngest.*

You have been warned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading!

-XxPinkPeahcesxX

Updating soon!

xxxxxxxxxx

My work is corrected by an auto-spelling and grammar correcting program I use.

If you see something wrong that the program failed to correct or corrected incorrectly, please let me know for future reference. Thank you.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ignore this part:

Wc: 3997

Status: C

File: 10


	11. SunSet the great

Adventure Time High.

Chapter 11: SunShine the great.

The dance was coming up rapidly, and Finn was beginning to panic. Only two days until the night of the dance, and things were falling into place. Finn knew the night of the dance is when he would have to break up with Sugar, but the idea alone was proving hard to be hard enough. Knowing that his inner conflict was going to drive him mad, Finn was going to try everything to seek out guidance. It was bad enough that he was conflicted about Sugar, but now Finn's feelings for Flame Princess were conflicting too. Saying out loud that he loved her changed something inside Finn, he knew those words were true. Finn had loved her, but now doubt was clouding his vision. Maybe Finn did still love her. Everything was confusing Finn, his thoughts and emotions swirled around his mind, and two days simply wasn't enough to figure it all out on his own.

As soon as school was over, Finn rushed home. He threw the Guide to High school book into his backpack, along with his sword, water proof sealer spray, and a few other things. Finn was just finished packing when Jake walked in through the front door.

"What's up dude?" Jake said taking a seat on the couch. "You look like you're about to go somewhere."

"I need some help." Finn said standing up, holding his backpack. "What's the old wizard guys name again?"

"Who?" Jake scratched his chin. "We know a lot of wizard guys."

"The one who can slip you into the sunset realm." Finn said walking over to the bookshelf. "I need some guidance before the dance."

"Guidance? For what?" Jake looked concerned.

"I'm just confused... I have too much doubt and junk in my head. I can't think straight." Finn ran his finger across the line up of books, but couldn't find the one he was looking for. "Where's the book about the sunset realm?"

"Missing. It's been missing for a month." Jake sighed. "I don't know. I think BMO used it for one of his book forts, I haven't seen it since."

"Dang." Finn said putting on his backpack. "I need to hurry."

"Do you remember the way?" Jake said furrowing his eye brows. "It's really dangerous to go without the book. Let me go find BMO."

"No time." Finn said looking down at his watch. "I need to go now before I miss the sunset."

"BMO!" Jake shouted. "Bring the SunSet Realm book down here! Finn needs it!"

There was a moment of pause before BMO replied.

"I can't." BMO pouted. "That book is the foundation to my book fort."

"Come on BMO." Jake prodded the little machine. "Please?"

Grudgingly, BMO got up and went under the kitchen table where other books were stacked. He pulled out the SunSet book, and the book fort collapsed.

"No!" BMo fell to his knee's. "The whole city is destroyed!"

Shaking his head, Jake walked over and picked up the book. "You can rebuild it after Finn comes back." Jake tossed Finn the book. "Now get going, Finn."

"Thanks man." Finn said slipping the book into his backpack. "Sorry about the city, BMO."

Walking out the door, Finn knew the majority of the way there, but still felt somewhat nervous.

It had been a while since Finn last visited the SunSet Realm, and hoped that him being there wouldn't cause too much trouble. The Sunset Realm was a mysterious place, home to the kingdom of the Suns. The kingdom had it's own people, much like the fire kingdom, only the SunSet Realm was much different. For some unexplained reason, whenever someone from outside the SunSet Realm entered, time in the outside world froze. From the moment Finn entered the SunSet Realm, the world was put on pause until he returned. No one ever knows when the time has stopped, unlike a skipping record, the time pause is undetectable. As beautiful as it is, the SunSet realm is very dangerous. The realm itself is perfectly safe, however, trying to get into the realm is where the danger really is. In order to enter the SunSet realm, you must climb one of the highest hills in all of Ooo, that eventually leads to a sheer cliff overhanging a lake. According the legend, the lake bellow was magical, the water blessed by the Sun god. From ground level, the lake was just an ordinary lake and seemed nothing special, but looking down at it from the top of the cliff was something completely different. After climbing to the top of the cliff, you wait until SunSet, and that's when the magic happens. Once the Sun is halfway bellow the horizon, a person is able to jump off the edge of the cliff and into the water. Normally a drop of that hight into a lake that shallow could seriously hurt- or even kill a person- but this lake was more than a small body of water. At sun set, when the sun is exactly half way bellow the horizon, you jump off the cliff and into the water, instead of hitting the bottom, you resurface in a brand new realm. The Sunset realm.

It was a lot of trouble, but to Finn, it was well worth it. Inside the SunSet realm there was a whole kingdom, and in that kingdom, a wizard who was wise beyond his time. This wizards magic was stronger then anything they had in the land of Ooo, and it's said because he had over ten life times to master all the spells known to man.

As Finn reached to top of the cliff he began to feel nervous. The sun was nearly halfway beyond the horizon, and Finn peeked over the edge. Finn felt sick, always forgetting how high up this drop actually was. Pulling out the can of water proof sealing spray, Finn sprayed it all across his backpack and books. Opening the book about the SunSet realm, Finn flipped through the pages to find the picture. The time frame to jump was short, so Finn had to get it just right. It was literally a leap of faith.

Finn hit the water with a splash, wondering wether or not it worked. Bubbles blocked his vision as he tried to look around the bottom of the lake. His lungs screamed for air, so Finn quickly surfaced again, coughing up a bit of water. Rubbing the water out of his eyes, Finn looked around to clearing that looked much like the one back in Ooo. Finn knew one way of knowing for sure, so climbing out of the lake and shaking water off of himself, Finn looked up to the eye, squinting. Sure enough, there hanging in the sky was not one sun, but three. He was in the SunSet realm. Walking on a stone pathway into the forest, Finn tried not to get distracted. The SunSet realm was a magical place, and the SunSet palace was beautiful, but Finn was here for a reason. He needed to find the wizard.

The forest he walked through was full of oak tree's, only they were different shades of orange, red, and yellow, instead of green. The weather was nice, it felt like summer but looked like autumn. Finn loved that about the SunSet realm. The Wizard lived in a cottage on the far side of the rolling hills, so Finn had a long time to think about what he wanted. Even with the calmness of the SunSet realm, it didn't make his thoughts any easier to untangle, and before Finn knew it, he was already there.

Sighing, Finn knocked on the door. The whole cottage looked old, wooden walls with a straw roof. The house was outdated, and despite being able to conjure up a whole magical mansion if he wanted, the wizard seemed to like his little cottage. Finn met the wizard long ago when he was younger, Jake had gone to ask the wizard something about his mother, and Finn had tagged along. That was the last time Finn had seen the wizard from the SunSet realm.

An old man with a long grey beard opened the door, and looked Finn up and down. The wizard was wearing a long dark blue cloak, imprinted with stars and planets. Even though he looked like a dork, Finn knew that he was the most powerful wizard known to Ooo.

"Hello." Finn tried to be as polite as possible. "Are you the Wizard of the SunSet realm?"

"Folks call me SunShine." The old man through his hands in the air. "Wee!"

Finn blinked at the old man. He reminded Finn of the Ice King in someways, a little bit mad from all the magic.

"Well, the proper title is SunShine the great." Suddenly the old man seemed serious, until he through his hands up again and shouted; "Welcome, friend!"

Finn stepped inside the cottage, it was bigger then it looked on the outside, only it seemed cramped with all the things laying about it. SunShine pulled out a chair and invited Finn to sit down.

"So, what can I do for you young man? Care to give me your introduction?" SunShine asked, and Finn opened his mouth to respond when he cut him off. "Just kidding. I already know everything about you." SunShine laughed.

"You know everything about me?" Finn couldn't help but sound a little skeptical.

"Finn, one of the last humans known to Ooo. You're about 15, and have little knowledge about your family before you were found during infancy by Joshua and Margaret. You were adopted into their family and have two brothers, Jermaine and Jake. You only recently met your father when you lost your arm, but now it's grown back. You have no recollection of your mother or what happened to the human race." SunShine waved his arms around as he spoke.

"Holy cow." Finn said. "So you must know why I'm here then."

"No idea. Drink this." SunShine handed him a cup of tea.

For a minute, Finn thought about denying it. SunShine seemed more crazy than Finn remembered, so he wasn't sure wether the tea was safe or not. It looked and smelled harmless enough, so giving in, Finn drank the tea. It turned out to be nothing other than normal tea, and Finn felt no different. SunShine grabbed the cup from Finns hand, and scooped out the tea leaves with his fingers.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked as SunShine took the leaves over to a caldron.

SunShine didn't answer, only dropping in the leaves and throwing in some light pink powder. Smoke began to arise from the caldron, and SunShine brought out a staff. It was an old looking stick, on the top of it was a golden ring that held a big orb in place. Sunshine stuck the orb into the smoke and looked over at Finn.

"Can I get you something to eat? Some jellied toads tongues? Some glazed dragon toe nails?" SunShine thought for a moment. "I think I have some duck souls in the back of my pantry."

"Er, no thanks." Finn tried to deny it politely. "I just ate."

SunShine pulled out the orb, it was now cloudy with the light pink smoke from the caldron.

"What is that?" Finn said feeling intrigued.

"I took your tea leaves and sprinkled a little bit of star-powder on it, then I put them in the caldron full of ogre sweat, and now- Whamo!" SunShine thrust the staff into the air. "You're desires, fears, and future, all held within this orb."

"How?" Finn looked at the clouds swirling in the orb.

"Tea leaves tell the future, star-powder for your desire, and ogre sweat for your fears." SunShine said proudly.

"Well, what do you do with the orb now?" Finn was hopeful. "Are you going to do something cool? Will it explode? Or do you open it and it shows my future in an awesome light-show?"

"Even better!" SunShine proclaimed.

Finn paused, waiting for an explanation, or even better go right to seeing something amazing and magical.

Wham.

SunShine smacked himself as hard as he could, the orb hitting his head with a loud thump. SunShine fell to the floor, stunned for a few moments.

Finn waited, then waited some more. SunShine wasn't getting up. Finn sighed and rolled his eyes. It was clear all this time locked up in his cottage with only his magic had thrown SunShine off his rocker. Finn never thought he'd see the day when he met a wizard more crazy than the Ice King. Finn had his hand on the doorknob, when a button floated across his line of vision. Then another. Then another. Finn turned around to see a wooden box open on the top of a shelf. It had buttons floating out of it, and now they were scattered and floating all over the room.

"What the hell." Finn started walking over to the shelf, but stopped when a rubber duck crawled out from underneath the couch.

"Have you seen my soul?" It quacked up at him.

Finn had seen a lot of things living in the land of Ooo, but this by far was one of the weirdest.

"Don't be greedy, Henry. Your soul is too sweet for dinner, you can have it for desert instead." SunShine was floating, his bald head almost touching the celling.

"SunShine the great?" Finn narrowed his eyes. "What the flub man. What's going on."

"I should be asking you the same thing." SunShine pulled a star off of his cloak and it floated down in front of Finn's face. "You shouldn't be here, Finn."

"What do you mean?" Finn leaned against the door.

"I can do a lot of things, making your mind up isn't one of them." SunShine landed somewhat gracefully. "Wether you pick Sugar or Flame Princess or whoever- that's all up to you."

"Can't you give me any advice?" Finn pleaded, not wanting to go home with nothing.

"Sure I can. But first you must drink my tea." SunShine walked over and poured Finn two cups of tea.

"How is this going to help?" Finn muttered, but knew better then to question him.

"Take a sip of each, and tell me what you think." SunShine slid the two tea cups over to Finn.

Finn watched the steam arising from the first cup, and was shocked to see it was starting to take the form of Flame Princess. Bringing the cup to his lips, Finn took sip, only to reel back with pain. It was much too hot, and burnt the tip of Finns tongue. It was clear what SunShine was trying to say.

"You think I should be with Sugar then?" Finn set the tea cup down. "I get it. You're trying to represent Flame Princess with this tea that's way too hot."

"Perhaps." SunShine said nodding to the second cup.

Finn could feel the cup was much less warm, and sipped the tea from it. It took all he had for Finn not to spit it out. It was much, much too sweet. It was like someone had dumped several bags full of sugar into one little cup.

"What does it mean...?" Finn frowned. "I can't be with either of them...?"

"Which cup would you like to finish?" SunShine smiled.

"Well the hot one will cool down eventually, but..." Finn stopped short.

"But too much sugar is bad for you." SunShine finished for him. "Will that be all, Finn?"

"Yes, thank you." Finn stood up, turning around for a moment to put his back pack back on. "I just want to thank you-"

Finn turned around, but SunShine was no where to be seen.

In the SunSet realm, the day becoming the night was a magnificent sight. Instead of the sun going down and the moon rising, the suns stayed in the peek of the sky all day, and when it was time for night, they spun around slowly. The other side of the three suns, were three moons. Finn made his way back to the lake, and sat near the edge of it. Opening the SunSet realm book, Finn flipped through the pages and read all about this beautiful world. It's history of it's great fallen king, the history of the suns, and how the mystery of frozen time will most likely never be discovered. Finn wondered if he stayed here for ever, he could avoid his problems forever. His fears, his emotions, his problems, they were all frozen here. However, as beautiful as this world was, he was completely alone here. Finn loved Sugar, but even though his love for her was strong, his older feelings of love for Flame Princess were coming back strongly too.

Finn knew the moment he stepped into that Lake, he would be home in the land of Ooo again, and time would move on. The dance would be two days away, and an impending disaster would still be on the rise. As nice as it would be to avoid it all, it just couldn't be. The SunSet realm was a perfect world, but it wasn't Finn's world. Finns world was a beautiful girl, a strong witted and smart girl who lived back at home. Back where time moved on.

Spraying a new coat of water resistant spray onto his back back, Finn slipped into the water. It was cold and it pierced him to the bone, but as he resurfaced he was back where there was only one moon in the sky. Climbing out of the lake, Finn knew he had a long way home. It seemed like a longer walk on the way back, or maybe it was just a harder walk when you're carrying a broken heart. Finn wished Ooo could be like the SunSet realm, perfect in every way.

"Hey buddy." Jake was still up, sitting on the couch with a mug of hot coco. "I thought I'd wait for you to come back."

Sighing, Finn sat down next to Jake on the couch. "Hey Jake?"

"Yeah man?" Jake took a sip of hot coco.

"Why does life have to suck?" Finn dropped his backpack on the floor, letting it fall open and the books slide out onto the floor.

"Life has to suck sometimes, that way when life gets really good, you can tell the difference." Jake said, looking down at the books on the floor.

"Where'd you hear that?" Finn stared at Jake for a few seconds.

"It's a quote from that Wizard." Jake chuckled. "What's his name again?"

"SunSet." Finn laid back in the couch. "SunSet the great."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Authors note;_

Only 4 chapters left in Adventure Time High! Seems like I only started this story yesterday. Leave your reviews and tell me what you think. Thanks!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WARNING:

There will be more sexual explicit situations so I ask you, as readers, to take responsibility for the content that you read, and of this chapter have been warned of the following;

-Corse Language

-Violence

-Sexual material and scenes.

-Explicit content.

*Suggested age is over 14 at the very youngest.*

You have been warned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading!

-XxPinkPeahcesxX

Updating soon!

xxxxxxxxxx

My work is corrected by an auto-spelling and grammar correcting program I use.

If you see something wrong that the program failed to correct or corrected incorrectly, please let me know for future reference. Thank you.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ignore this part:

Wc: 3117

Status: C

File: 11


	12. The spark

Adventure Time High.

Chapter 12: The spark.

_This chapter is told from Flame Princess's point of view._

Flame Princess went right to her room as soon as she got home. She didn't say anything to anyone. Closing her bedroom door behind, Flame Princess sat down on her bed and held her head in her hands.

_What was Finn thinking saying something like that... and in front of everyone too... _Flame Princess felt color rising to her cheeks. _What an idiot..._

It was hard enough for her to pretend to be mad at him when she saw him in the halls and in class, how was she suppose to act like she hated him now? Of course she could never really hate him, her feelings for him ran too strongly. Although she hated that he was so tightly wound by Sugar, it didn't make her feeling for Finn any less. He was her first love, and now that he had actually said the words aloud, it was like Flame Princesses whole world had begun spinning again.

After all this time of hardly seeing him, Flame Princess would have guessed that Finn had forgotten about her. At least, that's what she wanted to believe. She wanted to believe that she was nothing to Finn, that he would move on and forget about her, but she knew that wasn't true. Flame Princess knew that she meant more to Finn that she initially thought. To admit that she actually hurt him made Flame Princess feel awful. She never wanted to hurt him, but their paths just didn't seem to be lining up. Finns love confession was like opening a taboo, but Finn probably didn't know the half of it. Sure, when Sugar found out she'd flip, but she wasn't the only who was hurt by it.

"If I ignored you, would you stand out there forever?" Flame Princess said, lifting her head.

"Maybe." His voice was quiet.

"Come in." Flame Princess took a deep breath, knowing exactly what she was getting herself into.

Marshal stepped in, his hand in his pocket. The look on his face was burning a hole into Flame Princesses heart.

"I'm sorry, Marshal... I didn't know he was... I mean I didn't expect Finn to..." Flame Princess couldn't find the right words.

"It's okay." Marshal lied, swallowing his hurt. "In a way, it's my fault."

"How is it your fault?" Flame Princess asked him as he took a seat next to her.

"I went after you, tried to be with you... but I knew it wouldn't work no matter how much I wanted it to. I really thought we could be together, Flamey, I really did..." Marshal paused and rubbed the back of his neck. "But you still love Finn."

Flame Princess studied her shoes. "How would you know?"

"Because I saw the way you looked at him." Marshal sighed. "The way you looked after he told you he loved you."

"He's with Sugar." Flame Princess tried, but there was no point.

"Come on, Flamey, you and I both know that even when he's with her, he loves you too." Marshal smiled a little. "Maybe it'll always be that way."

"Maybe." Flame Princess avoided his gaze. "So I guess this means..."

"Yeah." Marshal sighed. "I guess so... we're really over. "

Flame Princess felt guilty, she never wanted to hurt Marshal, she never wanted to hurt anyone. On the other hand, she never expected her and Marshal to get together in the first place. Thinking about it now, it was all because of Finn.

-Flash Back-

It was during Dash's party, Flame Princess had just watched Finn and Sugar go off into a private room. Flame Princess felt sick to her stomach, knowing very well they had just gone off to had sex. Flame Princesses wished she hadn't seen that, because that's not how she wanted to remember Finn. She wanted to remember Finn as a younger boy, around 13, before he ever gelled his hair or had an interest in girls like Sugar. She wanted to remember him in his white hat, crawling around dungeons and going on adventures. Flame Princesses didn't want to remember him as a smoker, or drinker, or drug user. She didn't want to remember him as the guy who went sleeping with one of the schools biggest sluts at a party.

Flame Princesses had run out onto the back deck, she didn't want anyone at the party to see her crying. Sure, her and Finn were over, and even for a while Flame Princess thought she was over him- so why did this hurt so much?

"Whoa, heavy stuff." Marshal was floating in the air, smoking a cigaret.

Flame Princesses didn't notice him until he spoke, and suddenly felt embarrassed.

Quickly trying to hide the fact she was crying, she turned her back to Marshal.

"Why are you even out here." Flame Princess said, sounding hostile.

"I could be asking you the same thing." Marshal put his hands in his pocket, his cigaret forgotten, and floated down next to her.

"Flamey, come on. Don't hide from me." Marshal leaned in. "Please." His was speaking right into her ear.

A shudder ran down Flame Princesses spine, she could smell Marshals cologne and his warm breath on her neck. It was a sweet and bitter mix of alcohol and cigarets. Flame Princess hadn't known Marshal for very long, he was the gender bent of Marcy, but even so, Flame Princess felt a spark between them.

Marshal wasn't anything like Finn. Finn treated her nicely most of the time, cared for her, said sweet things, kissed her gently. Finn followed the rules, he was the good guy. Marshal was nothing like him.

Grabbing Flame Princess by the waste, Marshal pulled her close to him roughly, and before she had a chance to even think to protest, Marshal kissed her. It was rough and passionate, Flame Princess had never been kissed that way before.

-End of flash back-

Ever since that moment, Marshal and Flame Princess had been together. They decided to keep their relationship a secret from everyone until they were really sure that this is what they wanted. It never went farther then a hot make-out, some times the occasional touch, but nothing really happened between them other than that. Flame Princess wasn't sure what she wanted when she was with Marshal. Marshal was a good guy, he'd make a great boyfriend, and in a way would probably be better for her then Finn. However, it didn't matter how great Marshal was, he was no Finn. It didn't matter how hard Flame Princess tried to push Finn out of her mind, he would always find a way back in.

Marshal stood up, swaying his weight back and forth. It was strange to see him standing and not floating, almost unnatural.

"Marshal, I never meant to hurt you." Flame Princess was finally able to get the words out. "Glob, I feel like a total bitch."

Marshal took a step over and placed his hands on both sides of Flame Princesses face. "Don't. What we had was a fling, what you and Finn have-" Marshal paused. "If you think it's real love, Flamey, then don't let it go."

"So, you really aren't mad at me?" Flame Princess felt a great relief.

"Nah, I could never be mad at you." Marshal began to float, and it felt like everything had gone back to normal already. "Besides, my mom would like- totally flip major jam if she found out I was dating someone from the fire kingdom."

"Really?" Flame Princess giggled.

"Yeah man, I'm only allowed to date girls from the NightOsphere." Marshal said, floating upwards. "I'm a half blood demon, so if I marry a full blooded demon and have a baby with her, I could have a full blood demon kid, and like, I guess that's super important to rule the Nightosphere."

"Jams." Flame Princess never realized how strict the NightOsphere was. "That's some heavy biz. What would have happened if your mom found out we we're dating?"

"The same thing that would happen if your dad found out." Marshal said.

"Complete war against two kingdoms?"

"Yep."

"Double Jams."

"It makes me think that even right from the start, we weren't met to be." Marshal said sighing. "It was fun, Flamey. I hope this gunk isn't weird later on in life."

"Fudge it, vampire." Flame Princess shrugged. "You're still a total butt-chump."

"Go sit on an ice block." Marshal teased back.

"Flame Princess?" Flame King was calling her name from down the hall. "Who are you talking too?"

"Dang." Marshal stood up, snapping his fingers he opened a portal on the door. "See you at school, Flamey." Marshal leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, before backing up again.

"Flame Princess, is that a boy I hear?" Her fathers foots steps were getting louder and louder as he approached her bedroom door.

"Marshal..." Flame Princess was lost for words.

Marshal gave her his trademark smirk, tucking his hands into his ripped skinny jean pockets. In that moment, Marshal seemed like a painting, untouchable.

Flame King threw open the door, and started scanning Flame Princesses room.

"I though I heard you talking in here, was there a boy in her?" Flame King started grilling his daughter like the over-protective father he was.

"No, dad. No one was even in here, so lower your glow. Glob." Flame Princess crossed her arms. "I could have been changing or something, next time knock."

"Fine." Flame King started to walk out the door, but last second he flipped up the bed. "Dabs. Nothing."

"Glob dad, get out already." Flame Princess rolled her eyes. "He's not under the bed."

"He who?!" Flame King spun around, putting his hands on his hips.

"Out!" Flame Princess shouted, shoving her father out the door and slamming it behind him. "Hu?"

Flame Princess noticed the spot where Marshal had opened the portal on the back of the door.

_"spark" _ Was written inside a small heart.

Laying down on her bed, Flame Princess closed her eyes and sighed. This whole situation was a huge mess. Even if Marshal was okay with being just friends again, that really never was the problem. The problem was Sugar. Finn loved her, and chances were that she loved him too. Flame Princesses burned hotter with anger and jealousy as she thought about them being together. Holding hands, kissing, doing all the things her and Finn should have been doing. Flame Princesses wished there was a way to show Finn how bad she really was. She could hardly believe that Finn was acting so foolish, being blinded by Sugars looks. Flame Princess wondered how much Finn knew about Sugar, how cruelly she acted to everyone else at school. Sugar was a bitch, anyone could see that, so Flame Princesses wondered why Finn couldn't see it too. It wasn't fair. Flame Princess felt like a child who unfairly got her toy stolen from her. Finn belonged to her, not Sugar.

Standing up, Flame Princesses walked over to her mirror and stared back at her reflection.

"Maybe I'm not pretty enough for him." Flame Princess frowned.

Flame Princess knew that her and Sugar looked nothing alike. Flame Princess wasn't as skinny as Sugar who was as thin as a twig. Flame Princess had fire orange hair, not white-blonde like Sugars. Sugar's hair was longer, her eye lashes were longer, and her legs and arms were longer. Sugar was the definition of the perfect girl, pretty on the outside, but she was ugly on the inside. Sugar was a perfectly frosted cake, with pink icing and little white bows, only you cut into the cake to find rotten things.

Walking back over to her door, Flame Princess ran her finger tips over the heart that Marshal had scratched in. Flame Princess knew that she needed to do something- anything, before Finn was out of her grasp forever. She needed to do it tonight.

Opening her door just a bit, Flame Princess looked through the crack. The torches lined up along the wall gave dim lighting, but Flame Princess knew her father was still up. Her father had bared up her bedroom windows, so there was no other way to leave the castle other than the front door. Walking down the hall, she peered around the corner. Many people in black cloaks were kneeling down before their king, the one in the middle of the front row speaking on everyone's behave. They spoke about the issues with the new lava river that had run through one of the towns. Flame Princess sighed, knowing that there was no way getting out of the front door with her father sitting right there on his throne. Just when Flame Princess was starting to give up hope, she heard soft snoring from the man in the cloak next to her. Peeking around the pillar she was standing behind, Flame Princess thought of a brilliant idea, pulling the man around the pillar with her. Sure enough, he was asleep, and it was easy enough to pull the cloak off of the old man. Throwing it on, Flame Princess slowly worked her way back into the crowd.

"Understandable." The Fire King was nodding. "Your request has been accepted for processing."

"Thank you, my lord." The crowd said in unison.

"Dismissed." Fire King waved his hand, and the crowd began to move.

They walked to the door, and Flame Princess was amazed her planned worked. Walking with them until most of the crowd dispersed, Flame Princess flung off her cloak and headed for the Fire Kingdom entrance. Blowing past the guards with ease, Flame Princess wished there was a way to get to Finns house faster. It was already late, by the time Flame Princess got there, it would be well past midnight. Her mind was racing all the way there, so when she finally arrived, Flame Princess didn't know what to do.

_What would Marshal do? _Flame Princess wondered. _Go for it. _

Flying up to his bedroom window, Flame Princess just wanted to be alone with Finn. Careful not to wake Jake up, Flame Princess started a small fire on the tip of Finn's nose.

"Ow, what?" Finn said sleepily, slapping himself in the nose. "What the blub...?"

"Sh." Flame Princess whispered. "Can I talk to you outside for a second?"

Finn stared blankly back at her, as if he wasn't sure whether or not he was dreaming.

"This isn't a dream, Finn. It's real." Flame Princess assured him. "Now let's go already."

Flame Princess waited shyly for him outside, her heart racing. Finn came down short after, walking with his hands in his jean pockets.

"Hey." Finn said in a sleepy voice. "I'm glad you're here."

"Sorry I freaked out at you." Flame Princess wished she could look him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Sugar lied to you. I never said any of those awful things, Flamey." Finn stepped a little closer. "Are you mad at me?"

"Me? Mad at you?" Flame Princess said surprised. "Glob, no! I thought you'd be mad at me."

"i could never be mad at you." Finn said gently, reaching for her hand.

Flame Princess pulled back. "Finn, this is dangerous." Her breath caught in her throat. "For more reasons than one."

"Dangerous?" Finn moved even closer. "How?"

"You're with Sugar... if she finds out-" Flame Princess hesitated.

"She won't." Finn sounded so reassuring. "Flamey...can you ever forgive me?"

Flame Princess tried to cool herself down as much as possible, but even still, Finn winced as he took her hand in his.

"I forgive you." Flame Princess felt a huge weight be lifted off her shoulders. Things were finally getting back to what they use to be.

Closing her eyes, Flame Princess felt Finns lips press against hers, something she had waited for. Something she had longed for. Even after all this time, even after all that happened between them- Flame Princess could still feel it, and she knew Finn felt it too. The spark between them that would never fade.

xxxxxxx

_Authors note;_

Ugh. Weak chapter. I love writing this story, and I love this story, but the next two chapters are going to be a pain to write. Sorry for such late uploads, new chapter up on Monday for sure. Thanks guys.

xxxxxxxx

WARNING:

There will be more sexual explicit situations so I ask you, as readers, to take responsibility for the content that you read, and of this chapter have been warned of the following;

-Corse Language

-Violence

-Sexual material and scenes.

-Explicit content.

*Suggested age is over 14 at the very youngest.*

You have been warned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading!

-XxPinkPeahcesxX

Updating soon!

xxxxxxxxxx

My work is corrected by an auto-spelling and grammar correcting program I use.

If you see something wrong that the program failed to correct or corrected incorrectly, please let me know for future reference. Thank you.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ignore this part:

Wc: 2680

Status: C

File: 11


	13. Stacy the star

Adventure Time High

Chapter 13: Stacy the star.

_(This story is told from Stacy Starbursts point of view) _

The stores at the mall were packed full of high school students, each of them doing some last minute shopping for the dance. Sugar already had her dress, but Stacy still needed one, and they both needed accessories. Sugar was rambling on and on about how hard it would be to find a flower that would match her dress color for Finn, and as much as Stacy wanted to listen to her best friend, her mind just wasn't in it.

"What are you smiling about?" Sugar sounded annoyed.

"Who, me?" Stacy couldn't help but smile even more. "I'm just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" Sugar asked, trying to find a pair of lilac heels in her size.

"I'm just so so excited about the dance! Can you believe it? It's tomorrow night! I'm going with Dash- thee Vanilla Dash!" Stacy squealed in excitement. "I can't believe I get to go with him! Gosh, we were childhood friends but I've had a crush on him for so long!"

"So you've told me." Sugar rolled her eyes.

It was true, Sugar knew about her crush on Dash for a long time now, even before school started. Sugar insisted they were too good of friends to ever be anything more, so thats when Sugar introduced her Chuck. Even though the break up was fresh, Stacy was happy to admit she didn't even think of Chuck anymore. Anything that Chuck did for, Dash did too, and even more. Dash was better than Chuck in every way, her prince in white armor. Before, Stacy though the pictures she found in her locker was some sort of curse, but she now realized it was a blessing. When the door on Chuck shut, another one that lead to Dash opened. Stacy had never been so happy. Dash didn't ignore her texts, or pretend to listen to her when she talked like Chuck use to. Dash took her on dates, bought her flowers, and most importantly he talked to her. Chuck would never open up to Stacy, and maybe that's why he got away with cheating. Dash told Stacy everything, just like he use to when they were kids. Dash made her heart melt, and Stacy wished she was with Dash all along.

"Oops," Stacy paused, one of the links of her bracelet got caught on the edge of a hanger. "Nearly pulled it off."

"What?" Sugar turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Our best friend bracelet, silly! Remember?" Stacy held up the sliver chain bracelet with a little pink heart on it. "You gave it to me when we met. When I first moved, don't you have yours too?"

"Yeah, it's in my jewelry box." Sugar said folding a pair of tights over her arm. "Now enough goofing around, Stace, we need to find you a dress."

Taking her hand, Sugar led Stacy across the designer store to the section with the dresses. Sugar began throwing dresses left and right while a store worker tried telling her about the half off sale on watches. The floor worked rolled her eyes as Sugar continued to ignore her and flip through dress after dress.

"Oh, that ones cute!" Stacy said, ducking out of the way as the dress was flung at her. "Totally adorable!"

Sugar glanced over her shoulder, still searching through the dresses. "Glob no. Look at that color. With your eyes? Drop it."

"Oh..." Stacy guessed that Sugar was right.

Sugar continued throwing dresses every where, and when Sugar wasn't looking, Stacy would peek at the dresses Sugar had already deemed not-worthy- just incase there was something cute. There were plain dresses, dresses with polka-dots and some with stripes. Others had bow belts, some had lace under-layers, some where too boring, others were too bright. Stacy sighed, ready to give up.

"Glob, finally." Sugar pulled out a long box. It was sealed with a sticker on both sides.

The black box looked fancy, it was clearly a dress box. It had white fancy writing on the front of it that read; _"Bursting". _Stacy ran her fingers over the box, it looked too pretty to open, but it didn't stop her from trying to yank the lid off right away.

"Wait." Sugar said. "If you trust me, you'll buy it without looking at it- and more importantly, you wont open until the night of the dance."

"Why?" Stacy tiled her head, pouting slightly. "I bet it's so pretty."

"It is. I've seen it before, but I want you to be surprised, almost as surprised as Dash will be when he sees you in it." Sugar smiled.

"Ooh, that sounds like fun!" Stacy was burning with curiosity. "Good thing the dance is tomorrow night, glob, I can't wait!"

New jewelry, new shoes, even some new make-up. Stacy and Sugar were both set for what was going to be one the best nights of their life. After putting the box into the back seat of Stacy's car, the two girls decided to hang out in the malls outdoor food court for a bit.

As they were eating their salads, Stacy's phone went off in her pocket. Pulling it out, Stacy read the text she had gotten from Rebecca and dropped her fork.

"Oh. My. Glob." Stacy blinked. "You will never believe what Rebecca just told me!"

"What?" Sugar asked, pausing her fork full.

"Okay, so this was totally suppose to be kept on the down-low, but since Rebecca and I are so close and she's all like- in the student council comity as well as the cheerleading team, she totally found out that at the dance they're announcing a king and queen!" Stacy looked up and Sugar. "Like oh my glob. The night of the falling rain will have a king and queen. How freaking cool it that."

"That's awesome." Sugar actually looked intrigued. "Like with crowns and junk?"

"Totally!" Stacy squealed, then lowered her voice as people at neighboring tables looked at her. "Oops." She giggled.

"Wow, I can't wait to see who gets crowned." Sugar clearly sounded confident in herself.

"Well you know," Stacy teased. "In all the high school movies, it's the cheerleading captain who gets crowned as prom queen." Stacy jokingly batted her eye lashes.

"Yeah, you're the cheer captain, but it only works if you're dating the quarter back, meaning Chuck, duh." Sugar opened a bottle of dressing and poured it on her salad.

"Well, I could still totally win without that loser." Stacy replied, moving a few leaves of lettuce around in the bowl.

"Yeah right, Stacy." Sugar rolled her eyes. "You're cool and all, but you and Chuck were a power couple. There's no way you can win without him."

Stacy nearly flinched, that sounded a little harsh coming from the girl that was suppose to be her best friend, so she retaliated. "Oh, what, and you think _you'll _win?"

Sugar scoffed. "Obviously. Who else would?"

"Me and Dash." Stacy stayed defiant.

"Give it up Stacy." Sugar pressed. "Me and Finn are totally winning."

"Ha!" Stacy sat back in her chair. "I doubt it. Finns hardly royalty clique material."

Sugar narrowed her eyes at Stacy, and she wondered if that last one went too far.

"At least Finn would never cheat on me." Sugar glared.

"Shut up." Stacy snapped back. "And who knows, maybe he would."

"Just because Chuck cheated on you doesn't mean Finn will cheat on me." Sugar said snottily. "Besides, I'm way too good to be cheated on. Finn would never sleep with some volleyball player."

"She was a cheerleader, actually." Stacy retorted dully.

"No, I meant the other time." As soon as the words were out of Sugars mouth, her facial expression completely changed.

"Other time...?" Stacy tilted her head. "You mean he's done it more than once?"

"No- I just." Sugar sputtered, caught in a lie.

"And... you..." Stacy started to stand up. "You _KNEW? _And you didn't say anything?!"

Sugar opened her mouth to try to lie her way out of it, but the lies didn't come. She only sat there with her mouth open like an idiot.

"How could you?" Stacy raised her voice, not caring if she drew attention to herself. "You're suppose to be my best friend!"

"Well," Sugar tried to defend herself. "I thought you'd like being with Chuck better, seeing as you were a power couple and all."

"Power couple or not, he cheated on me and lied to me- _you _lied to me!" Stacy shook her head in disbelief as Sugar.

"Oh, come on. It's not my fault you were too stupid to see it." Sugar scowled. "Grow up, Stacy, not everyone is as nice as you think they are."

Stacy slowly nodded, hot tears rising behind her eyes. "Yeah." she gritted her teeth. "I see that now."

"Whatever! Don't go and blame me." Sugar shrugged. "You're being such a drama queen."

"You introduced me to him!" Stacy pointed a finger at Sugar. "If it wasn't for you- I could have been with Dash this whole time!"

"Boo hoo." Sugar sounded like a brat. "I made you popular, you should be thanking me. So what if Chuck cheated on you three or four times-"

"Three or four?!" Stacy felt dizzy.

Cheeks burning with rage and tears falling down her face, Stacy made a tight fist. Wishing she could slap Sugar like she did Chuck, Stacy thought of another way to hurt her.

"You know what, Sugar-" Stacy took off her bracelet.

"Oh come on." Sugar tried to roll her eyes again, but she now looked more confused. "What are you doing, Stacy. Quit making a scene and sit down."

"No." Stacy said, finally standing up to the girl she thought was her best friend.

"What?" Sugar narrowed her eyes.

"I said no. Fuck you, Sugar." The words sounded beautiful to say allowed. "Fuck you. Fuck your lying. Fuck your royalty clique club."

Flinging the bracelet at her, it hit Sugar right in the face.

"I'm done." Stacy held her head high, but the tears still came.

"You're making a mistake." Sugar threatened, but it sounded weak.

"No, you're the one who made a mistake." Stacy picked up her shopping bags. "Good luck winning the crown after I show everyone at school your 5th grade pictures of you when you were chubby with braces."

"You wouldn't." Sugar tried to come across as scary. It didn't work.

"Watch me." Stacy said confidently.

"Then I'll show everyone your 5th grade flat chested pictures." Sugar threatened back.

"Go ahead." Stacy yelled.

"Fine!" Sugar yelled back. "You better not wear that dress I picked out for you- go wear that ugly green dress from Desi Discounts!"

"I will wear the dress you picked out! And why would I shop at the discount store when you already cleaned it all out!" Stacy snapped back. "And keep eating that salad dressing, it all goes right to your already fat-ass!"

Sugar gasped, and Stacy didn't wait for her to reply.

"Some friend you were!" Stacy snatched up the rest of her bags and stormed out of the food court.

Throwing her shopping bags into the back seat, Stacy got into her car and drove out of the parking lot. Rage and frustration building up inside her. Was there no one she could trust?

Stacy wasn't sure were she was going at first, everyone in her life was turning on her left and right. Then she realized there was one person in her life who was there for her, no matter who she dated or who she was friends with. Someone who silently waited by her side, waited for her to realize that she needed him. A childhood friend who gave her his heart a long time ago, someone who she should have been with all along. Pulling into his driveway, all the lights were off except for one. Running to the front door, she knocked furiously on the door, only stopping when she heard his approaching footsteps.

"Stacy?" Dash opened the door, looking surprised as he saw her tears. "Come in."

Falling into his arms was the best thing that had happened all day, and Stacy let Dash lead her to the couch. Quietly, Dash started a fire in the fire place and got Stacy something to drink. Wrapping his arm around her, Dash used his other hand to hold hers.

"Are you ready to tell me what's up yet?" Dash said, gesturing for Stacy to put her on his shoulder. She did.

"I know this is going to sound hard to believe but... I don't think Sugar is what we think she is." Stacy felt tears rising again. "I think she's actually a bad person."

"I know." Dash said, not sounding the least bit surprised. "I quit the royalty clique club, it wasn't worth it. Sugar's a bitch with a big ego, I wouldn't go back if she begged me."

"Really?" Stacy turned and faced Dash, shocked. "You mean you quit the clique too?"

Dash nodded. "Finn showed me the way to a better life...He showed you too."

"What do you mean?" Stacy furrowed her eyebrows.

"He's the one who put the pictures in your locker, Stacy... I hope you're not mad." Dash said, holding her hand tightly.

Stacy paused for a moment to think, smiling a little. "I'm not mad. Tomorrow, remind me to thank him."

"Thank him?" Now it was Dash's turned to be surprised.

"Yes. I want to thank him for setting me free from both Chuck and Sugar. They were only chains that wore me thin and slowed me down." Stacy said, feeling the spot where her friendship bracelet use to be. "He set me free."

"I wanted to wait till the night of the dance to give you this- but maybe now would be the better opportunity." Dash said, reaching into the pocket of his jeans.

Dash pulled out a box, too big to be a ring, too small to be a necklace. It was a bracelet box. Stacy carefully took the lid off, reveling the beautiful bracelet inside.

"I remembered from when we were kids, you use to call yourself Star, short for Stacy Starburst." Dash smiled. "It inspired me to get you this. You're the star of my life, Stacy."

The bracelet was a silver chain, it had little diamond stars dangling from it. Stacy fell in love with it. Stacy put it on the same wrist as she had put her friendship bracelet, but this time, it felt much lighter.

Ever since they were little, Stacy was living in the shadow of her best friend. Sugar was always the smarter one, the prettier one, the hotter one, the richer one. Stacy always felt like the second best, and constantly compared herself to Sugar as they were growing up. Stacy use to think that Sugar was better than her in every way, until now. Stacy had seen Sugar today for what she really was. Sugar liked to act high and mighty, but in reality she was nothing but a mean girl who used people. Stacy understood that now. Sugar was so obsessed with being the best, she had failed to see Stacy, who despite living in the shadow of Sugar, had begun to blossom. Once a shy girl, Stacy grew more confidant after Sugar created the royalty clique club- so in a way, it was Sugar's cruelness that helped her grow.

Without Sugar to hold her down, Stacy could finally do whatever she wanted to do. Stacy could say what she wanted, do what she wanted, and date who she wanted- and she wanted Dash. Stacy didn't care if she was a power couple with Chuck, Chuck made her miserable. Dash was everything Chuck wasn't, he was a kind, sweet, adoring boyfriend. Nothing felt missing anymore. Sugar might be the queen of the school, but Stacy knew that she was the star.

Finally, Stacy was needed by someone other then Sugar- by someone who wasn't just going to use her, or cheat on her, or lie to her. Even though it was hard losing her childhood best friend, Stacy knew there was another childhood friend there for her- someone who became much more than just a friend. Dash saw her for who she really was, he saw her like no one else did. He didn't see her as the cheer caption, the blonde bimbo, the dumb blonde, he saw her as a real person. Dash saw her as the star. For once, Stacy was the one being looked at, not Sugar. In the end, that's all Stacy ever wanted- to be noticed by someone. Not for her looks, or her boobs, but actually for her.

Grabbing Dash and holding him close, Stacy nuzzled into him and smiled. "You're amazing, Dash, I love you."

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear that." Dash wrapped his arms around Stacy and kissed her. "I love you too."

Come tomorrow, Stacy knew that it was sure to be a disaster. Sugar and her would fight for the crown, drama and rumors all over the place. Word that the C.K High Royalty clique was reduced to two people in a week would spread like wild fire. People still weren't over the latest power couple break up, there was no telling how they'd react to this. Stacy stood up to her best friend, and more importantly, queen of the school. This would most likely start an all our war, but Stacy didn't care. All she cared about now was cuddling up to Dash, breathing in his soft scented cologne, and letting the sun disappear over the horizon. Even when the moon started to crawl into the sky, and the other stars began to show, Stacy knew that only one star was truly shining tonight, and that was her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Authors note; _

Yet another filler- like chapter. Sorry about that, but I was running out of things to write about seeing as the dance was fast approaching. Allow me to break down the next two chapters really quick. Chapter 14 and 15 are going to take place at the dance, it's a two-part finale- BUT, there's going to be a 16th chapter after which will be half story, half credits. I recommend you read chapter 16 (Aftermath) because it will have some information about a possible sequel to Adventure Time High.

HOWEVER, the two part finale is going to be awesome-sauce, YET, it will take awhile to wright, so thank you for your patience.

On top of both chapters being long and taking a long time to right, I am on vacation till next Thursday, this was a pre-written chapter I did before I left. So keep that in mind, not sure when part one will be uploaded, I'll try to keep you posted. Thanks!

xxxxxxxx

WARNING:

There will be more sexual explicit situations so I ask you, as readers, to take responsibility for the content that you read, and of this chapter have been warned of the following;

-Corse Language

-Violence

-Sexual material and scenes.

-Explicit content.

*Suggested age is over 14 at the very youngest.*

You have been warned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading!

-XxPinkPeahcesxX

Updating soon!

xxxxxxxxxx

My work is corrected by an auto-spelling and grammar correcting program I use.

If you see something wrong that the program failed to correct or corrected incorrectly, please let me know for future reference. Thank you.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ignore this part:

Wc: 2975

Status: C

File: 13


	14. Hero Finale part 1 of 2

Adventure Time High

Chapter 14: Hero

**Part 1 of the 2 part finale...**

The night had finally arrived. Finn was upstairs, pulling a comb through his hair, getting ready for one of the biggest and most important nights of his high school life. Finn narrowed his eyes, trying his best to focus on every little minor detail that would mean the world to Sugar. Things were happening extremely fast, Finn could hardly keep up with everyone and everything that was going on. Stacy and Chuck broke up, Stacy and Dash got together, Stacy and Sugar fought and stopped being best friends, then Finn cheated on Sugar. Apply a bit of concealer to the corner of his mouth, Finn made sure everything looked normal. Though his burns weren't as bad as when he first kissed Flame Princess, Finn still got a little bit burnt. If Sugar saw the slightest bit of red, she would know for sure. Finn knew Sugar was smart enough to put two and two together. Finns cellphone was vibrating like crazy, everyone was blowing up his phone. Over thirty text messages to be read, but Finn wasn't interested in talking. Tonight was for action. Seeing as this was the biggest night of the year, Finn knew everything needed to end tonight. Taking a few deep breaths, Finn tried to calm his rising nerves.

Bang, bang, bang.

Finn sighed, walking down stairs into the kitchen. Finn had to carefully walk around nails and other sharp things that were spread out on the floor. Jake was crazy busy, boarding up the windows. Jake had been at it for an hour, and only had the first floor done. Finn felt guilty, wondering if he could at least offer to help Jake. It was the night of the dance, but it was also the night of one of the worst storms Ooo had ever seen. Even though it was only 6:30pm, the sky was turning a dark dark gray. A thick wall of black clouds was rolling in from the distance, and even though it was far away, the rumbles of thunder were heard loud and clear.

Jake stopped hammering for a moment to step back and make sure it was completely covered, that when he noticed Finn.

"Finn! Buddy! Oh my glob, you look great." Jake smacked himself in the forehead. "Hold on, let me get your picture."

"Jake," Finn whined. "Come on, don't embarrass me."

"Too late." Jake said, laughing. Pulling out a camera he snapped a few pictures of Finn, then put the camera on the counter and stretched over to him.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked.

"Taking a picture with you. My butts going to click the button." Jake laughed. "Smile!"

Taking one last photo, Finn was finally able to let out a long sigh. Finn was wearing a tux, a white shirt underneath, and a blue tie. The tie was the same shade of blue as his old shirt. Sugar was going to be mad, it wouldn't match her dress, but this was one thing Finn wanted. Finn wanted a piece of his old self with him. Looking into the mirror now, Finn could hardly even recognize himself, but he took comfort in knowing it would all be over soon.

"You look worried man, I know exactly what you're thinking." Jake said, looking sympathetic.

"You do?" Finn asked, wondering if Jake maybe did know what was going on.

"I do." Jake said, looking wise. "And you don't need to worry."

"I don't?"

"Nope."

"Why's that?"

"Because." Jake through his hands in the air. "Your good friend Jake will be there in a flash, don't you worry buddy, I'll finish boarding these doors and windows up ASAP so I can come and rip up the dance floor with you!"

"Oh." Finn said, faking a smile. "Okay, good. I was beginning to worry that I wouldn't have anyone to do the booty shake with."

"You get going before the rain hits. I'd hate to see your fancy gel-hair-do get all messed up." Jake picked up his hammer again. "I'll practice booty popping while I hammer!"

"Sounds good man." Finn said putting his hands into his pockets. "I'll see you there."

Sugar was meeting Finn at the dance, she had decided last minute she wanted to make an entrance on her own. Finn didn't mind, in fact, he preferred it. Distance between them right now was the best thing for Finn. Finn knew this day would come, but he was still unable to prepare for it. There was no game plan, no written script, tonight was a wild card. So many things had happened in the last week, and now everyone would have to face each other. Finn could feel it in his gut, some pretty heavy stuff was going to go down tonight. Trying to brush it off, Finn headed to the school, students were walking in.

The dance was held at the school, in the large gym. The theme of the dance was the falling rain, to go along with the storm that was roaring outside. Strangely enough, it wasn't raining. At least not yet. Heavy dark storm clouds were gathering in the sky, ready to rip apart the world with it's storm any second now. Finn thought maybe he'd get lucky and the dance would get canceled due to the storm, but the winds hadn't picked up yet, and so far, it was turning out to be a beautiful night. Finn walked into the gym, and was surprised at how much they were able to change the appearance. A DJ booth was set up in the corner of the gym, next to it was a line of tables. On the tables were bowls of chips, a punch bowl, stacks of glasses, napkins, and other candy treats. Hanging from the roof was a single disco ball in the center, surrounding it was blue and gold streams all hanging from the roofs. There were a few helium filled balloons in the corners of the gym, in the same color theme of blue and gold. The gym was already somewhat full, boys in dress shirts and black dress pants were standing around with red plastic cups in their hand. The boys were watching the girls in short dresses with big curls in their hair, but Finn just wanted to slip back outside and go home. A group of girls noticed Finn right away, so there was no way for him to back out now.

The girls were wearing short tight dresses, they were all different shades of pink. Finn realized that they were all cheerleaders, Finn recognized them as the girls who always hung out with Stacy when she wasn't with the royalty clique group. They were whispers and twirling their long locks of blonde hair around their pointer fingers. Deciding to be somewhat social, Finn walked over to the group of girls and said hello.

"Evening girls, you all look nice." Finn hated small talk.

"Thanks." One of the girls batted her eye lashes at him. "You look so hot, Finn."

"Thanks." Finn suddenly felt awkward. "Have you seen Sugar?"

The girl who spoke first looked disapointed. "She's not here yet. Why don't you stay and hang out with us?"

"Yeah." Another girl with a short blonde bob pulled Finn by his hand. "The DJ is about to start playing music, come grind with me!"

A guy with a neon blue mohawk and ripped black skinny jeans came through the back door of the gym, he was putting a smoke out on the palm of his hand. His shirt read; 'Music life' with a lightening bolt underneath it. His sunglasses had green flex lenses, and he had scruffy looking stubble on his chin.

"Who's that?" Finn watched the strange looking guy hop up onto the DJ booth.

"Are you kidding me?" The girl with the blonde bob looked at him. "That's DJ crunch! He's like, that best DJ in all of Ooo."

"Oh, cool." Finn tried to sound interested, but he could really care less.

All Finn wanted to do was find Sugar and the others, but as soon as the music started bumping through the huge speakers, cheerleaders were dancing all over him. Finn tried to take a step back from the blonde girl who had her ass grinding against his crotch, but she was persistent. Trying not to roll his eyes, Finn acted like he was having fun until the song was over. Promising to come back later, Finn was able to slip away from the group of disapointed cheerleaders. Scanning around the gym, all Finn could see was girls and guys grinding on one another. Giving up for the moment, Finn made his way over to the punch bowl and grabbed himself a drink. It tasted like raspberry and mint.

"Someone looks snazzy." Finn heard a voice from behind him, he turned around to see Stacy smiling at him.

"Stacy!" Finn looked her up and down. "You look amazing!"

Stacy was lit up in a beautiful pink dress that sparkled, it lit her up like a candle in the dark. Dash was pushing his way through the crowd, talking to people as he passed.

"Is that you Finn?" Dash was dressed in an expensive looking tailored suit. Dash looked like a perfect gentleman. "Glad you could make it buddy."

"Me too." Pulling Dash in for a quick bro-hug, Finn stood back and smiled. "You two are a perfect couple."

"Right?" Stacy grabbed onto Dash's arm and held him close. Dash blushed in return.

Finn was actually happy to see them both, even though Stacy was still a mystery to him, he was glad to see she made Dash so happy. Dash had never looked so happy. They really were a perfect couple, better of a couple then Finn and Sugar would ever be. They made each other happy.

"Are you looking for Sugar?" Dash said awkwardly. "I'm sorry I haven't seen her."

Whispering suddenly hushed the crowd, everyone stopped dancing and was now looking over to the main gym doors. The sound of heels on tile was approaching, and everyone knew who it was. There was only one person absent from this party, someone who was showing up late to make a big deal out of her entrance. Someone who wanted all the attention on her tonight. It was Sugar. People seemed to be pushing and shoving one another, trying to be the first to catch a glimpse of Sugar as she walked in the door. Finn managed to push his way to the front, leaving Stacy and Dash to whisper to one another by the punch table. Fixing his tie, Finn prepared himself. Finn knew that Sugar was going to look stunning, perfect, like a goddess. Sugar was going to look more perfect than Finn could imagine, and he knew that it was going to make it that much harder to end it with her tonight.

Sure enough, the doors both swung open, and Sugar stepped in. Her dress was sliver and long, but had a slit up the left leg all the way up to her hip. It was a low cut v-neck, and the dress was sparkly. She was wearing matching silver heels, diamond accent jewelry, her hair done up prom queen style. It was clear that Sugar was trying to make an impression. By the reaction of everyone in the gym, she had made one. Girls started squealing and talking about the dress, her hair, how Sugar looked. Boys were checking her out, and Finn didn't mind. Finn couldn't blame them.

"Oh my glob, that dress looks so expensive!"

"I heard that her dress designer is one of the best in the world!"

"Try thee best in the world!"

"Glob, that's a one of a kind dress. That's insane!"

Girls voices became swirled together and clustered, and Finn couldn't make anything out anymore. It all became unavoidable jabbering. Finn felt his heat beating hard as he walked up to her, but felt relived when she smiled at him.

"Finn, you look great!" Sugar hugged him tightly.

"You look beyond perfect." Finn said honestly, taking her hand. "Amazing isn't enough to describe you."

Sugar blushed, tightening the grip on his hand, she pulled him through the crowd and found them a table to sit at. Out of the corner of his eye, Finn saw Sugars two younger twin sisters sneak in through the back door of the gym. Nodding and pretending to listen to Sugar as she talked, Finn kept an eye on her sister. Cinnamon and Chocolate Swirl were wearing sunglasses, almost as if they were ripping off Dash's old look. They were wearing baggy hoodies that were against the dress code, and they headed over to a table on the other side of the DJ booth. The table was like all the other tables, only this one didn't have a chip bowl or punch bowl on it. Sitting on top of the blue table cloth was a box with a slit in the top and a sign above it. Finn had to strain to see the print on the sign, but even then he couldn't see it clearly. Cinnamon and Chocolate were clearly trying to sneak over there in disguise, but even if they walked up normally, no one would have noticed them. A popular pop song came on, and everyone started dancing.

"Oh, Finn, I love this song!" Sugar suddenly got to her feet. "Let's go dance."

"Sure." Finn stood up, using this opportunity to get closer to Cinnamon and Chocolate swirl.

The swirl sisters were definitely up to something. Cinnamon was hunched over the empty ballet box, no one had casted any votes yet. It was too early in the dance for anyone to even think about choosing a prom king and queen. Finn was able to read the sign now.

_"Dance King and Queen! Please, vote! Rules: You get one vote each, and you can't vote for yourself! "_

Cinnamon finally stopped hunching over, and Finn caught a glimpse of what she was doing. Chocolate was keeping watch while Cinnamon stuffed the ballet box, and Finn knew why. Waiting till the song was over, Finn suggested to Sugar that she go and rest so they could dance more later. Making up the excuse of getting them punch, Sugar went and sat down at the table while Finn made his way over to the tables. Walking right past the punch bowl and the DJ, Finn walked over and fake coughed loudly. Cinnamon and Chocolate spun around, looking guilty as they had their hands full of even more papers.

"What are you doing?" Finn glared at them.

"Nothing." Cinnamon lied.

"Stuffing the ballet box." Chocolate shrugged. "Sugar told us to. She wants you both to win dance king and queen.

"Both of you, get lost." Finn said in a warning tone.

The girls obeyed, running back out the door. Sure enough, a few minutes later they came through the main entrance, hoodies and sunglasses off. They looked like any other girl at the dance, but now they left Finn with a problem. Finn was going to have to dump the ballet box in the trash without anyone noticing, but he'd need a distraction. There were too many people around to do it now, and Finn new that this could easily get complicated. Finn needed to empty the ballet box for many reasons, one of them being so that people actually had a fair chance, and the other reason was because Finn was going to break up with Sugar. That was the game plan from day one of joining the royalty clique. Everyone knows that the queen of the school would never get dumped, if that were to happen, it would be the most scandalous thing to ever happen. As soon as Finn dumped Sugar, it would be all over for her. No one would take her or her royalty group seriously after she was dumped. The ruler of the school dumped by some nobody? Sugar would fall faster through the high school ranks like she was made of stone. Finn couldn't let Sugar win dance queen, otherwise that would just be another notch in her belt of all the things she's got by lying, cheating, and stealing. Finn needed a distraction, and conveniently, one just stumbled through the door.

It was Chuck, he was drunk off his ass, and Finn could smell the whisky on his breath all the way across the room. Chuck's dress pants looked too big, they were weirdly sagging, and the buttons on his white dress shirt were done up incorrectly. There was booze stains on his sleeves where he spilt his alcohol, and Chuck was stumbling as he walked. Yelling and waving his hands around, it was clear that Chuck wasn't taking his recent break up well.

"What the fuck are you all lookin' at?" Chuck slurred at the crowd who was looking at him and whispering. "I'm here to party-y-y."

This was the distracted Finn needed. Snatching the box off the top of the table, Finn brought it over to the garbage can and opened in bottom, letting all the slips of paper fall out. When almost a hundred slips were emptied, Finn looked inside the now empty box and closed up the bottom. Finn was able to put it back on the table just in time to see Chuck hitting on a cheerleader, who clearly wasn't enjoying the basketball's captain company.

As soon as Chuck laid his eyes on Stacy, Finn could feel the tension grow in the air.

"You know, Stacy," Chuck strolled over to her. "You really, really hurt me. But it's okay, baby. I still love you."

"Oh my glob, Chuck. Get the fuck out." Stacy folded her arms. "I'm over you."

"Well I ain't." Chuck went to go grab Stacy by her waist, but Dash smoothly stepped between them.

"Don't touch her." Dash said seriously. "Just leave it alone, Chuck."

"Or what?" Chuck sneered at Dash. "Are you going to make me? Or are you just going to take my girl again? You little backstabber-"

"Shut up!" Stacy yelled from behind Dash. "Dash is more of a man then you'll ever be, you're just scum."

"Scum, hu?" Chuck smiled maliciously. "Well, Dash, if you aren't afraid to get your hands dirty, lets go. You and me. Right now."

"I'm not fighting you." Dash said calmly, then turning to Stacy added; "Please step back. Go find the other cheerleaders."

Stacy did what she was told, but gave Dash a wary look.

"I can't believe Stacy's trying to replace me with this loser." Chuck pointed at Dash as he talked to no one in particular. "What a joke."

"She didn't replace." Dash put his hands in his pockets. "She got an upgrade."

Chuck scowled, stumbling forward. "You prick. Fuck you."

"No, Chuck." Dash looked Chuck right in the eyes. "I'm not to blame for this. You are. You're nothing but scum like Stacy said- a no good cheater. You deserve all the shitty karma you get. Ass hole."

Just like that, Chuck reached across and the two boys were throwing punches, holding one another by the collars of their shirt. The sound of fist meeting face caused panic, and many people backed up and backed away, while some moved closer and started cheering.

"Oh glob." Princess Bubble Gum rolled her eyes. "I'll go get the Ice King."

Finn watched Dash hit Chuck over and over, and suddenly realized that Dash had a lot of built up rage. Maybe this fight was a good thing, maybe now Dash could get something out of his system. Stacy was screaming somewhere beyond the crowd, being held back by three other cheerleaders. Stacy sounded like she was begging for them to stop fighting, but neither of them were listening.

"Can you believe that?" Sugar said into Finns ear. "Why are they even fighting over _her_?"

Finn turned to say something, but was taken by surprise as Sugar planted a kiss on him. Finn wanted to protest, but didn't. This would be their last kiss. Finn wasn't going to deny himself that. The kiss broke when the Ice King came pushing through the crowd, nearly stepping on Sugars foot.

"Move out of the way, move, move!" Ice king shoved kids to the side. "You two, break it up!" Throwing his crown on, the Ice King froze Chuck and Dash's fists so neither of them could throw punches.

Princess Bubble Gum was tapping her foot, her princess impatience coming through.

"You-" Ice King pointed at Chuck. "You're drunk, that's not allowed and neither is fighting. Take this ice pack and leave. And you, Dash. No fighting either. Here's an ice pack- you can stay but no more trouble out of you tonight. Understood?"

"Yes Mr. King." The two boys grumbled together, the ice now zapped off their fists.

Just as soon as it started, the fight was over. Both boys would have bruises, but only Chuck was going home with a scar. Stacy would never love Chuck again, especially not now, and Chuck was just going to have to accept it. Dash would heal quick with Stacy's love, the blonde cheerleader sprinted over to him and nearly tackled him down with a hug.

"Finn." Sugar's voice was a soft whisper, but when Finn turned to her, her eyes were filled with fire. "Why do you make me do what I do?"

"What?" Finn could barely here her.

"Nothing. Never mind." Sugar grabbed him by the hand and pulled him out of the gym doors into the hallway. "They're taking couples pictures down here. Want one?"

A lump began to grow in Finn's throat, and he tried to swallow it down. "Sure."

Sugar was making Finn dizzy, events were unfolding too quickly and it was making Finn's head spin. Even though Finn knew it would end tonight, he didn't mind this picture being taking. It was one thing that Finn could have, something he could hold onto. Sugar would become nothing but a sweet memory, a face in a picture taken a long time ago. Finn wanted something like this. A reminder of her and the love they almost had. Finn smiled like he wasn't hurting inside, he smiled like his heart wasn't breaking. Finn watched as Sugar smiled too, and Finn wondered if she knew his smile was forced. After a few moments, they both got a copy. Finn shoved it in his pocket right away.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" A familiar voice was on the microphone. "Please come inside, an announcement is about to be made!"

Finn and Sugar walked back inside the gym, hand and hand, and looked up to the DJ booth where Rebecca was sitting on the DJ's lap. She had the microphone in her hand and was smiling at the crowd.

"As you may or may not know, at this dance there will be a dance king and queen announced at midnight tonight! So please, start casting your votes!" Rebecca pointed down to the ballet box. "Follow the rules, play fair, and have fun!"

People rushed the ballet box and began casting their votes, and Finn prayed that no one was still voting for him and Sugar. Finn turned to her to say something, but stopped when he was the look on Sugar's face. Sugar's eyes were gleaming hungrily as she looked up to where the crowns for dance king and queen were being kept. Sugar wanted them, she wanted them more than anything else in the world, and Finn could see that. Finn could also see something else, he could see that Sugar didn't care. In that small moment, Finn was able to see right into Sugar. Finn saw that power hungry look on her face, he saw that Sugar wanted that crown, that social status more than anything. Finn saw that Sugar didn't care what it took, she was going to get that crown, and she didn't care who she stepped on or who she hurt in the process.

Finn turned away, a pain arching in his chest. Trying to turn a blind eye wasn't working anymore. Finn finally had to accept it; he was the hero. Sugar was the villain. There was nothing he could do. Sugar wasn't like Dash, Sugar couldn't change and straighten herself out like Dash did. Sugar was going to keep lying and manipulating until she got anything and everything. It was out of Finn's hands, there was nothing else he could do but stop her.

No more would kids be stepped on and lied to, manipulated or toyed with. Sugar's rain of terror over the school was coming to an end tonight, and finally, the school would be free.

Finn had to push away his feelings for Sugar, even though they were so strong. Finn tried not to think about what it would be like if their fates were just a little bit different, but he couldn't help it. If only things were slightly different, maybe then they could be together. Even after all she did, Finn could still imagine himself being with Sugar, maybe even forever. Despite being cruel and evil, there was something about Sugar that Finn couldn't resists. Perhaps it was all shallow, all about how perfect she looked on the outside- but it felt like something more. It felt like love. Even if it was love, it was love that was out of Finn's reach, out of his control. Finn was the hero. That's how things were, that's how things had to be. Sugar had to be stopped, she was the villain here.

Looking around the gym, Finn saw couples all over the place. Holding each other, dancing, whispering things into each others ears. A couple in the middle of the dance floor caught Finn's eye, it was Dash and Stacy. Stacy was gripping Dash tightly as they danced closely, the light of the disco ball shimmering off Stacy's flawless dress. Dash rested his head against Stacy's as she bent it closer to him, and Finn knew that Dash had everything he ever wanted, right there in his arms. Both their worlds were torn apart, but somehow they built a new one together. One that they shared. Finn felt his heart long for that, he wanted that more then anything, but at the same time he knew he could never have that with Sugar.

Going down the list of names in his mind, Finn wondered if not Sugar, who else would love him like that? Princess Bubble Gum hated him right now, Marcy was was out of his league, Lumpy Space Princess was too obsessive. It was clear that the only other girl who loved him like Sugar did, was Flame Princess. Feeling his heart warm, Finn scanned through the faces, and began looking for Flame Princess. No one was lighting up the room like her, Finn saw her standing in the corner. Flame Princess looked beyond words, she even looked better than Sugar.

Dressed in a mermaid-stye dress, it was colored lovely and covered in in sparkles. It started as a light yellow on her shoulder straps, and faded down into orange, then faded into a vibrant red at the bottom. Like a painting, Finn feared he would smudge her if he touched her, but he needed to talk to her.

"Pardon me." The crowd was thick, but Finn managed to push his way through. "Excuse me."

Although his eyes only left Flame Princess for a few moments, when he looked up again, Finn saw Sugar standing there next to her. They were chatting, and Flame Princess was frowning. Finn watched them, he saw Sugar saying something and Flame Princess smiled, then walked out the back door of the gym that lead outside. Finn wished he could have heard what they were saying, but the DJ Crunch had spun a popular song and now everyone was jumping up and down and screaming. Carefully picking his way through the crowd, Finn accidentally stepped on the toe of someone.

"Oh, pardon me- hey, Finn!" It was Dash. He had his hands on Stacy's hips. "Oh, shit. Hold on dude."

Leaning over, Dash whispered something to Stacy who nodded, reaching into her purse and pulling a small container out. Stacy handed it to Dash, who then turned and handed it to Finn. Finn read the top of the small container, it read; _'concealer'. _Confused, Finn looked up to Dash who had a finger pointing to the corner of his mouth. Putting two and two together, Finn felt panic rising in his chest. The burn mark he got from kissing Flame Princess was showing. Grabbing the concealer, Finn ran out of the gym, down the hall, into the boys bathroom. Looking into the mirror, Finn quickly covered it up. Though it was covered now, Finn couldn't help but feel worried sick. What had smeared the make up off? Panic rising like flood water, Finn realized that there was only thing that could have smudged it off. When he kissed Sugar, she must had smudged it off. Sugar saw the burn, so what was she talking to Flame Princess for? What did she say that made Flame Princess smile when she knew that they had kissed?

Suddenly, the music in the gym came to a slow halt, and Rebecca Raspberry was back on the microphone. Something was going down, and Finn needed to go back to the gym. Before he ran out, Finn paused and took a look in the mirror- not to check if the burn was covered, but to check if he could recognize himself. Since when was Finn a royalty kid, someone who praised sluts and smoked pot and drank? Since when did Finn start blowing off his real friends for losers who only cared about how hot you were or how much money you had? And since when did Finn gel his hair?

Running his head under the tap for a few seconds, Finn shook off the access water and looked back in the mirror. Finally, he was beginning to look like himself again. Someone he could relate too. Someone he knew. Not a rich spoiled royalty kid, but a hero. Using the back of his hand, Finn smeared the makeup back off. Finn was tired of pretending to be someone he wasn't. Finn didn't want to be a royalty clique kid, even if that meant being with Sugar. Finn wanted to be the old him again. Someone who didn't run, someone who always did the right thing. Finn wanted to be the hero he was meant to be.

_To be continued..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Authors note; _

FINALLY! Part 1 of 2 is done! Thanks everyone for all the support! Mwa! You're all amazing! I hope you like part 1 of 2 of the Adventure Time High Finale! Next update will hopefully be friday! If you're wondering why this chapter and next chapter are taking so long, is because the 2 part finale is actually 10,000 words (combined) so it takes a while to write. But thanks so much for being pertinent with me!

-PinkPeaches (Peach) : )

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ignore this part:

Status: C

WC: 5115

File: 15


	15. Hero Finale part 2 of 2

Adventure Time High

**The final chapter...**

Brushing the water droplets from his hair, Finn made his way back into the gym. Most of the guys where hanging back, rolling their eyes, their hands in their pockets. On the other hand, the girls were all crowded around the DJ booth, screaming and putting their hands in the air while they jumped up and down. DJ Crunch had his hand around Rebecca's waist, each of them holding a microphone. They both sounded a little drunk, giggling and trying to talk over one another. Finn couldn't make out what it was that they were saying, but he knew it was probably something about the dance king and queen. Finn was looking around for Sugar or Flame Princess, but instead got a face full of purple as Lumpy Space Princess floated in front of him. DJ crunch and Rebecca got down and music started playing again.

"Holy lumps Finn, I've been looking all over for you!" Grabbing him by the land, Lumpy Space Princesses dragged him over to a corner of the dance floor. "Come shake your lumps with me Finn!"

"No thanks- I'm looking for-" Finn was cut off as someone else grabbed his other hand. "What-?"

"Finn, come dance with me!" Hot Dog Princess gave his arm a tug.

"What the- Finn's not dancing with you dorks!" The cheerleader with the pop came over and hip-bumped Hot Dog Princess tot he side. "He's suppose to dance with me, duh!"

"Uh, excuse you?" Lumpy Space Princess put her hands on her hips.

"He was earlier!" The cheerleader turned up her nose. "Come on Finn."

"Actually-" A new voice joined the argument, and to Finn's surprise, it was Princess Bubble Gum. "Finn will be dancing with me."

"What's going on?" Finn asked as Princess Bubble Gum pulled him back into the now dancing crowd. "What did I miss?"

"DJ crunch and Rebecca just showed the dance crowns." Princess Bubble Gum said. "The girls went cray, but not all girls."

"What does that mean?" Finn wondered. "Then again, why are you even talking to me?"

"Normally I wouldn't. But I'm... a little concerned." Princess Bubble Gum stared at her shoes. "I know Sugar's not any good-"

Finn smiled. "Don't worry, I know."

"I'm not worried about you, chump." Princess Bubble Gum glared at him. "Wait, you do?"

"No time to explain." Finn said, trying to look around. "Have you seen Flame Princess?"

"No! That's who I'm worried about!" Princess Bubble pulled Finn in closer. "I saw her talking to Sugar, and now she's gone! I haven't seen Flame Princess since then!"

"You saw that too, hu?" Finn sighed. "I'm guessing you didn't hear what they said to each other."

"Nope." Princess Bubble Gum had a funny look on her face. "I know Flame Princess is dangerous... but I get a feeling that Sugar is more dangerous. I have a weird feeling that she's done something terrible."

"Me too." Finn could feel a knot growing in his stomach. "It's like Sugar brewed up a storm and it's about to break."

As if he jinxed it, a loud roll of thunder came crashing through Ooo. Finn had almost forgot in all the commotion that tonight was in fact a dangerous night. Maybe as dangerous as Sugar. It was the worst storm of Ooo, anyone caught outside in it would surely be found dead the next morning. The storm was going to cause damage, almost as much as Sugar- who was still no were to be found. The song ended, and Finn and Princesses Bubble Gum exchanged a few more words, then went there separate ways. Even though they both agreed that something was up, that didn't make them friends. In fact, Princess Bubble still looked rather pissed off at Finn. Even though Finn wanted to go back and straighten things out with Princess Bubble Gum so they could go back to what they use to be, Finn had other things on his mind.

"Hello party people!" Yelled a voice Finn knew all too well. It was Jake, finally arriving to the party. "Shake your booties!"

"Jake, punch bowl, now." Finn grabbed Jake by the hand and lead him over to the table.

"Quit reading my mind." Jake said, grabbing two cups of punch off the table and drinking them both.

"I need to fill you in on some of this jam, man, it's getting really cray in here." Finn looked over his shoulders, making sure that no one was close enough to hear. "Like Chuck and Dash got into a fight, but Chuck got kicked out, Sugar's sisters tried stuffing the ballet box so me and Sugar would win dance king and Flame Princess has gone missing. Also I danced with Princess Bubble Gum."

"Player!" Jake smirked at Finn.

"That last ones not important!" Finn knocked the cup out of Jakes hand, it was already empty. "Are you even listing?"

"Yeah man, and I get it." Jake sighed. "I can feel the drama and junk, it's making the vibe all weird."

"I'm just going to have to do it." Finn said, taking a deep breath. "I'm just going to have to break up with her."

"Careful man, you're playing with fire." Jake said grabbing another cup of punch. "Hey man, you know a few seconds before when you knocked my other cup from my hand?"

"...Yeah?" Finn narrowed his eyes.

Jake snickered. "You punched my punch."

Finn opened his mouth, then shut it, then walked away. Leaving Jake alone to laugh at his own joke, Finn wondered to the tables and chairs and took a seat. Sighing and resting his head in his hand, Finn wished that he had SunSet the great here with him to help. The tea-cup example was somewhat faded, and Jake wasn't much help either. All though the night was just reaching it's climax, Finn saw his options getting slimmer and slimmer. Finn's head was getting cluttered with more thoughts then ever, and it was hard to think between the music bumping in the gym and the rolling thunder outside. This night was suppose to be one of the most important times of a teenagers life, but it was turning out to be the worst. Before the night was over, Finn got an idea. Walking out into the hallway, Finn scanned the area for teachers. The locker hallway was blocked off for tonight, but the doors weren't locked, so Finn took it as an open invitation. Slipping through the door, Finn made his way to the locker and pulled out the High School Guide. Finn wanted to ask Mrs. Apple Bell about this book, and why it was kept in a school library if it held such awful advice. On his way back, Finn heard whispering going on from inside the girls bathroom. Even though it was against the rules and would probably be frowned upon if he got caught, Finn leaned into the door, opening it slightly. Listening hard, Finn could hear three voices inside. One belonging to Sugar, the other two belonging to her younger sisters.

"So how did it go?" Sugar was demanding. "Did you manage to pull it off?"

"Well, we did." Chocolate Swirl said, sounding guilty.

"And then we didn't." Cinnamon Swirl sighed. "Finn caught us."

"So?" Sugar grew more intense. "Why would he care, he obviously wants to be dance king if I'm going to be the queen."

"Didn't he have a burn mark on his mouth?" Cinnamon sounded wary.

"Shut up." Sugar snapped. "It's bad enough you fucked up the ballet box, now I might not even win! Get out of my way! I need to go back- people are going to start wondering were I went."

"Wait!" Chocolate called out. "What did you do to Flame Princess?"

Finn's heart jumped into his throat.

"I just thought she needed to... cool down." Sugar's answer didn't tell Finn anything.

Frustrated and confused, Finn wanted to defeat Sugar more then anything now. He only wished Flame Princess was by his side, safe and sound, away from the reach of Sugar. In stead, Finn was walking alone down the hallway down to his homeroom class room. Sure enough, was there, preparing Mondays lesson like she did every Friday.

"Oh, Finn, what are you doing down here?" took off her glasses. "Shouldn't you be down at the gym?"

"I'll be going back, but first I have a question." Finn slid the book onto her desk. "Why is this considered a school book? Why is this a guide even in school?"

"What do you mean?" picked up the book.

"All it's advice is stepping on your friends to move up the ranks, how to get popular by acting like a total jerk." Finn put his hands in his pockets.

"Finn, this isn't the book I was talking about at the beginning of the year." narrowed her eyes. "I've never even seen this book before. This isn't property of the school."

"What...?" Finn picked the book back up. "Where did it come from?"

"I have no idea, but if it's as bad as you say, you should probably get rid of it." said, putting her glasses back on. "You better get back to the dance though, you aren't suppose to be down here."

"Alright." Finn still wanted to know more about the book, but it was clear that didn't know anything about this weird book that appareled in the library.

Finn made his way back to the gym, sure enough Sugar was back inside, filling out a form and shoving it in the ballet box. Sure enough she was trying to do what her sisters couldn't and rig the competition. Finn knew he had to stop her, and as a slow song came on, he knew that this would be the perfect opportunity.

"Sugar, baby!" Finn walked over and took her hand. "Come dance with me, it's the last song before they announce the dance winners."

Looking guilty, Sugar smiled. "Okay, sure." It was clear many emotions were cycling through her.

Pulling her into the center of the dance floor, Finn waited for the music to slow down completely. The flashing rainbow lights stopped and were replaced by a deep pink. Smoke from the steam machine rolled out into the dance floor and Finn pulled Sugar closely, so close that pink rose to the surface of her cheeks. Finn bent his head, his breath gently on her neck, making her neck hair rise. Sugar thought this was going to be a romantic dance, little did she know, it would be their last dance.

Leaning in, Finn softly whispered in her ear; "I know what you are."

"What?" Sugar whispered back.

"You're a villain, Sugar. I love you, but I hate you more." Finn spoke a little louder, the guy next to him dancing with his girlfriend stopped and stared.

The train had left the station, and now, it was in motion.

"What did he just say?" The guy whispered to his girlfriend.

"Wait, what?" The girl whispered back.

"I think Finn's breaking up with Sugar!" The guy answered back, a little loud so the couple next to them stopped, and soon the small circle around them whispering spread throughout the entire gym.

"What the fuck." Sugar took a step back. "What the hell are you saying? Are you serious? I gave you everything."

"That's what you think, isn't it?" Finn put his hands in his pockets. "You think you're just little miss generous, giving people popularity and the dream life, but at what cost? You're a bitch who tortures people who don't follow the rules you made in your little fish bowl life here in high school. You make people fear you just so they won't go against you. Around a normal high school, that might be okay, but I'm the hero of the Candy Kingdom- and I'm sick of the way you're treating my friends."

"Friends?" Sugar scoffed. "What, losers out side the royalty clique?"

"What clique, Sugar? Look around. You're all alone now. You've got no one standing with you. You lied to Stacy, you bossed around Dash and you let Chuck destroy himself. Some friend you are." Finn saw Dash and Stacy nod along with him. "Now that I've dumped you, you're all alone now. So go ahead, Sugar, have your dream life in your fantasy world-" Finn shrugged. "I'm out."

Shocked whispers shot through the crowd around them, and immediately people broke apart to talk about. The DJ stopped the track, girls were talking loudly trying to talk over one another, even guys were nodding and smiling. Everyone seemed impressed with the way Finn broke up with Sugar, if only Finn wasn't on the verge of tears.

Jake had his fingers up in the air, snapping them. "Oh snap crackle pop dude! That was hella cool- uh oh."

"This sucks." Finn grabbed at his shirt. "I wish I never even came to school."

"I thought you'd be happy man, isn't this what you wanted?" Jake gave Finn a look of pity. "I mean, she was a terrible person."

"I know. But I loved her anyway." Finn sighed heavily, acceptance setting in. "I loved her, but she was bad for me. So I let her go." The tears began to dry.

"You're a tough man Finn. Let's go get some punch." Jake said, stretching his arms in the air.

Walking back onto the dance floor, Finn tried to avoid Sugar at all costs. She was still standing in the same place, only now she wasn't looking dumbstruck. Sugar was talking to a group of cheerleaders, and despite looking like she was going to cry, she was talking about how Finn wasn't a big deal and how she's already found someone else. It was clearly a lie, but the cheerleaders were nodding along, probably out of pity. People were buzzing like crazy, and Finn could see the fear in Sugar's face when people started taking out their phones and texting. Finn's phone started going off in his pocket, he was hardly able to keep up with all the feed that was coming through.

*New post from Lilly Lemon on GloopBook! "Yikes! Sugar White, you okay gurl? ): xxx Harsh break ups suck. /3 #Feelbetter."

*New post from Lumpy Space Princess on GloopBook! "Oh my glob, dramatic break up! Single Finn is mine!"*

*Betty Sams posted a comment on Lumpy Space Princesses post on GloopBook! "Yeah right, you compared to Sugar? Clearly I'm the better fit. #Duh #RadLife"*

Finn rolled his eyes. Their break up wasn't even ten minutes ago and people were already fighting about it. Sure enough in a matter of seconds, the news would spread out of C.K High to the other schools. Finn wondered how the other royalty kids would react, and what they would say to him, what they would say to Sugar. Finn wasn't afraid of the backlash that was probably building, he wasn't afraid of the other royalty clique kids. Finn single handedly destroyed the clique that was ruling the school, he was the hero, he wasn't afraid.

"Ladies and gentlemen, can we have your attention please!" DJ Crunch said into the microphone.

"It's time to announce the dance king and queen!" Rebecca held up a crown in each hand.

The crowns were made out of cheap painted plastic with plastic red jewels in them. They were covered in gold glitter, they looked stupid and cost practically nothing, but Finn knew it wasn't about the physical crown. It was about the title that was given to the winners. The crowns were shit, but the title meant everything to these high schoolers. It was stupid to Finn, but that didn't matter to the rest of the kids. Even the boys were now migrating slowly to the DJ booth, curious to see who was going to win. Rebecca jumped down and grabbed the ballet box off the table, and taking DJ Crunch's hand got back up.

"Alright, are we ready?" Rebecca said into the microphone.

The crowd cheered in response.

"Right off the bat, we need Sugar and Finn, and Dash and Stacy up on stage!" Rebecca said after pulling out a handful of papers.

Finn's heart sank, he wasn't able to stop Sugar in time, she might have stuffed the ballet box to the point were they had won. Even though Finn had caught her, Sugar still managed to slip a few ballets in. Hopefully, enough people voted for Dash and Stacy after Finn broke up with Sugar. Finn couldn't imagine how awkward it would be getting crowned with the girl he wasn't even dating anymore- and worse, he would be taking away the experience from Dash and Stacy. Felling like his feet were incased with blocks of stone, Finn slowly made his way up to the stage. Everyone knew that he and Sugar had just broken up, but it didn't change the fact that their name's wee still in the ballet box. It was awkwardly silent, but Finn tried to ignore the stares from the people looking up at him.

"Well, let's count up these votes shall we?" Rebecca said somewhat awkwardly. "We have one for Finn and Sugar. Another for Finn and Sugar."

Finn watched nervously as Rebecca continued to pull out more and more ballets.

"A third vote for Finn and Sugar." Rebecca was also beginning to look nervous as she pulled out the last ten slips of papers."

Everyone waited on edge as Rebecca counted, separating the different names into different piles. Finn felt his palms begin to sweat as he lost track of which pile was who's, and now, one pile was towering over the other. Rebecca counted quickly, seeing as the tension in the crowd was growing like mad. Finally, after what seemed like years, Rebecca got to the last vote, and threw it on top of the bigger pile. Rebecca's expression gave away nothing as she grabbed the microphone again, and Finn began to feel ill. Finn had no idea what he would do if he and Sugar won. So, with nothing else to do, Finn closed his eyes and waited.

"After counting all the votes in the ballet box, we have a winning couple." Rebecca extended her hand to the two couples on stage. "Congratulations, Dash and Stacy!"

The crowd erupted, clapping and cheering. A few guys were hooting Dash's name, and the cheerleaders were all squealing and cheering on Stacy. Finn let out a huge sigh of relief, and after patting Dash on the back and giving Stacy a quick hug, Finn happily stepped off the stage.

"Oh man." Jake said walking over eating a jelly donut. "That looked like a close call man, Sugar almost won."

"I know." Finn said, turning back to the stage. "Wait, what's going on?"

Sugar was still standing on the stage, smiling. Instead of getting down like she was suppose to, Sugar walked over to the DJ booth and snatched the microphone from Rebecca.

"Hey!" Rebecca glared at Sugar.

"Everyone, listen up." Sugar said in a demanding tone. "I understand this latest break-up might have swayed some of your opinions, I understand that, and I just want to say it's okay. I won't punish any of you for it. I will however take what's rightfully mine."

"Punish, what?" Dash shot Sugar a dirty look.

"I'm Sugar White of the royalty clique, I rule this school-" Walking over to Stacy, she snatched the crown off her head. "And this title belongs to me!"

A loud crash of thunder broke, and rain started hissing down so hard that is was heard from inside the gym. Lighting flashed and thunder roared as the wind howled, the storm finally broke. A fight broke out on stage between Stacy and Sugar, Sugar pushed Stacy off as Finn ran on stage. Helping Stacy back to her feet, Finn walked over to Sugar, rage building inside.

"What are you doing?" Finn yelled at her. "And what the hell did you do to Flame Princess, where is she?"

Sugar turned around, she looked more mad then Finn had ever seen her before.

"What is it with you and that girl?!" Sugar screeched. "This isn't how things were suppose to go! You were suppose to love ME! I was the one who was suppose to win the crown! We were suppose to be the power couple? So why, why, why do you care about that stupid girl!"

"I love her!" Finn shouted back. "I love her more than I loved you."

Sugar glared for a moment, but then smiled a malicious smile. "I knew that your little flame of love was still burning, so that's why I did the only thing I could do to keep you mine." Sugar pointed to the back door, the storm raging outside. "I put her out."

Finn felt panic rising in his chest, knowing exactly what Sugar had done. Sugar must have told Flame Princess that Finn wanted to see her outside, knowing full well that the storm was about to break. Somewhere outside, Flame Princess was slowly dying. It was the worst storm to ever hit Ooo, and Flame Princess could hardly survive in a light rain. Sugar had done the unthinkable, her plot went way farther than Finn ever imagined. Even though Sugar could be somewhat unpredictable, Finn had no idea how far Sugar was willing to take it. This went way beyond the fishbowl life of high school, the petty girl drama, a bad break up. Sugar had just sent Flame Princess to her death.

Feeling of horror over took Finn as he looked to the set of gym doors that led outside, where the worst storm the world had ever seen raged on. Debris was flying past the small windows of the doors, branches from near by tree's, pieces of trash, and anything else that sat lose on the surface was being tossed around like weightless feathers, slicked by heavy rain fall. Lighting cracked the air and thunder shattered the sky.

High school was all a big game, ruled by the chess pieces Finn had so carefully knocked off the board. In this game, Sugar was the queen, Finn was the king, but despite being the only king left on the board, he was still being used as a pawn. Sugar had planned it all along, Finn had played right into her hands, and now her plan was almost complete. Sugar knew that she wouldn't win the crown, the crown that had no value but so much meaning, Sugar knew that she would lose Finn to another girl. Sugar was on the verge of losing everything, but before the queen was thrown off the board for good, she left the king with one final stab of a twisted poison blade. Sugar knew that her fall was inevitable, so she did the only thing she could. One final blow to Finn, taking away something that was more valuable to Finn then a social status or a plastic crown. She took away Flame Princess. Finn realized that now. Finn may be the king, but he was the king of a fallen kingdom.

"What the frump!" Jake said, looking horrified and angry. "You sent Flame Princess out into that storm?" Stretching his arms, he tied up Sugar who fought to get away from him.

"It was suppose to be me!" Sugar screamed, kicking her legs widely. "I was suppose to win! I was suppose to be the one who ended up with Finn! It's not fair!"

"What?!" Marcy screeched, her black sparkly dress flowing behind her as she floated over. "Flamey! Oh my god!" She tried bolting for the doors that led into the storm, but Flame Prince stopped her, grabbing her hand.

"Stop, Marcy. You'll die if you go out there!" Flame Prince begged, his voice cracking a little. "I know you want to save her but..."

"It's too late." Sugar said, pausing her struggling for a moment, a wicked smile slipping across her face. "You can't save her."

"You're wrong." Marshal lee said, stepping forward. "Flamey is a fighter."

"She won't last long in a storm like that alone." Stacy said, wide eyed and worried. She held onto the sleeve on Dash, who lifted his head and looked around the room of terrified students.

"She's not alone." Dash said, sounding more serious than Finn had ever heard him. "She has a hero."

Dash looked to Finn, and Finn was hardly able to hold his gaze with the other boy. Finn had been listening to everything everyone was saying, but Finn still couldn't seem to move his feet. Guilt and worry weighed his feet down, like the Ice king had frozen them to the ground. Deep down, Finn could feel the tie he once shared with Sugar strain, and a voice in his head began to whisper to him.

_Isn't this what you wanted? I thought you loved Sugar? Well look at what she's done now. You still love her, don't you? You'll have to choose, Finn. You'll have to pick a cup of tea. Which is it, Finn? Are you the king? Are you the king? What are you, Finn? _

Finn knew that even though he could have had something real with Sugar, it was time to chose for good. It was time to set aside all the memories he had built up with Sugar, all the feelings he had let harbor, Finn knew that tonight, he had to let go. Finn turned to Sugar who gave him a look of loving and sorrow. She wanted forgiveness, she wanted things to go back to the way they were. Sugar didn't want Finn to be mad at her, she was sorry, she wanted to love him- and Finn wanted that too. But he didn't want it enough.

"I got lost in the fun, turned a blind eye to the trouble. I'm sorry." Finn said, finally able to break free of the figurative glue that held him to the floor. "I'm not some perfect royalty kid who likes to cause grief to other people, I don't like starting rumors or gossip, I never wanted to hurt anyone, and I never wanted anyone to get hurt. I'm not rich, my parents were never famous. I don't care what brand of clothes I wear, and I don't care about some stupid dance crown- but I do care about what happens to my friends."

Finn lifted his head and glanced around the room, he looked at the faces that were staring back at him. Princess Bubble Gum, Marshal, Marcy, Flame Prince, Michael Mint, Prince Gum Ball, Lumpy Space Prince and Lumpy Space Princess. Even though Finn had acted like a totally ass to all of them while pretending to be in the royalty clique, they were still here. They still stared back at him. They still believed in him. Deep down, Finn knew that his friends didn't need a king. They needed a hero.

Finn turned and started walking to the door, when Sugar called out from behind him.

"Think of what you're leaving behind!" Tears in her eyes, Sugar was still being held by Jake. "Think of what we could have, Finn!" Her voice once angry was now a pleading beg as she realized she had lost.

"I know." Finn said, sadness twinkling in his eyes. "But I was never cut out to be a king anyway."

Finn pushed open the gym doors, he heard Princess Bubble Gum, Jake, and the res of his friends call out to him as he left the building. They didn't want him to go out into the storm, but Finn knew if he didn't, he could never live with himself. The rain was cold, it came down hard in huge droplets, and felt like piercing ice. Walking farther out into the field behind the high school, twigs and small stones flew through the air, scratching up Finns face. Flinching and covering his face, Finn began to scan around for any sign of Flame Princess. Finn knew she would have to be somewhere far out in the field, somewhere far enough that she couldn't make it back to the school in time when the storm hit. Finn could feel the power of the storm, his fingers already going numb, and the ends of his hair frosting. Panic rose in Finn's chest, he could hardly see anything through the falling rain. Clearing his throat, Finn called her name as loud as he could, but his voice was drowned out by the thunder that crashed and the sound of the falling rain. Finn stumbled through the field, feeling his own breath becoming short. He would find Flame Princess, or he would die trying. In a way, Finn didn't mind that. Flame Princess was worth dying for, and if he met his end trying to save her, Finn couldn't think of a better way to die.

Squinting through the drops of rain, Finn saw a small light coming from the center of the school's football field. Finn yelled her name, but he knew there was little to no use for that. Flame Princess wouldn't be able to hear Finn, but as soon as Finn saw the silhouette of her lying on the ground, Finn summoned all the energy he had left and ran as quickly as he could to her. The more he panicked, the faster he ran, and the closer he got to her. Tears mingled in with the rain as Finn finally made his way to her, running until his legs felt like they were going to cave beneath him. Sliding to her on his keens, Finn bent over Flame Princess's body, it seemed almost lifeless.

Memories flashed through Finn's mind, this was like the time Flame Princess had burnt through the earth's crust and went out.

"You'll be okay." Finn said, holding her on his lap and cradling her with one arm. He used his other free hand to wipe the rain and tears off his face. "I need you to be okay."

Brushing her lose hair out of her face, Finn rested his nose on hers for a moment. She was cold, and getting colder by the second. Closing his eyes, Finn kissed Flame Princess, and silently begged to whatever God was above for Flame Princess to be okay. Holding her tightly, more tears fell from Finn's eyes, landing on Flame Princesses cheek. At first, Finn didn't notice her getting warmer in his arms, it was only when he heard the sizzle of his own tears.

"Flame Princess?" Finn said, breaking the kiss and studying her face. "Are you okay?"

Flame Princess weakly opened her eyes, curving her lips in a small smile. "My hero."

Too weak to walk, let alone stand, Finn took off his black jacket and wrapped it around Flame Princess. Carrying her princess-style back to the school, Finn was on the verge of collapsing. Everyone was shocked when Finn kicked open the gym door, setting Flame Princess down before he too crumbled onto the floor. Finn's head was ringing like crazy, he tried to look for Jake but his vision was blurry and doubled. The school nurse, nurse Pound cake pushed her way through the crowd of high school kids. Finn reached out and grabbed Flame Princesses hand, it was warm, but was still cooling off. The last thing he saw before his vision faded to black was a panicked school nurse, and a weak Flame Princess.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Finn's eyes flickered open, at the world around him suddenly felt so bright. For a moment, Finn wondered if he had died out there in that storm, and maybe he died before he found Flame Princess. Finn wondered if Flame Princess had died too. White light was shinning in Finn's face, but soon, the room around him came into focus. He was laying in the schools infirmary, the first thing he was able to make out was a sign on the wall in front of him that had a picture of a sick duck on it. Giving his head a little shake, Finn sat up and looked around him. There was a wall to his left and a curtain to his right, he was hooked up to a heart monitor. His fingers were bandaged up, and his lips felt chapped and sore, but he was alive.

"Flame Princess?" Finn called, but his voice came out a horse quiet whisper.

"Finn? Are you awake?" Nurse Pound cake came around the corner. "Oh, thank goodness."

"Where's Flame Princess?" Finn struggled to speak. "Is she okay?"

"I'm okay." Said a soft voice from behind the curtain. "I'm okay, Finn."

"Flame Princess?" Finn reached out to pull back the curtain, but someone stepped in his way.

Finn looked up, and to his surprise, was met with Princess Bubble Gum. Princess Bubble Gum had her hair pulled up into a top bun, her goggles on and a white lab coat over her party dress.

"I did everything I could to help Flame Princess." Princess Bubble Gum said. "We ran into a few minor complications, but I managed to make a potion that would heal her."

"Minor complications?" Finn narrowed his eyes. "Why can't I see her?"

"I just wanted to prepare you. She's the same girl, only a little different." Princess Bubble Gum pulled back the curtain.

Flame Princess was there, only, she didn't look like Flame Princess. Same hair, same party dress, same flawless smile and beautiful eyes, only she looked human. Her skin was no longer orange and hot to the touch, but a very fair, light, skin color. She looked human.

"Whoa." Was all Finn managed to say.

"I know." Flame Princess said, lifting her hand and feeling her cheek.

Finn reached out and touched her, for once not having to worry about getting burnt. He could touch her, hold her, and even though nurse pound cake and Princess Bubble Gum were standing right there, Finn kissed her. Flame Princess snuggled into Finns chest, wrapping her arms around him. Finn held her close and looked up at Princess Bubble Gum.

"How is... what happened?" Finn asked, running his fingers up and down Flame Princesses arm.

"Well, after you brought Flame Princess in from the storm we had to work fast to create a potion to heal her and stop her from going out." Nurse pound cake explained. "I couldn't work fast enough on my own, so Princess Bubble Gum stepped in to help."

"There wasn't much I could do to restore her back to her old Fire Elemental self, so instead of letting her go out I created a potion that would make her human." Princess Bubble Gum pulled out a glass bottle full of purple liquid. The smell coming from it was sweet, and the steam coming from it was weirdly cold.

"So... She'll be a human forever?" Finn asked, wondering if this was a good thing or a bad thing. "Fire element of not, I love you." Finn assured her, hugging Flame Princess tightly.

Flame Princess blushed, pink showing up even brighter on her now lighter skin.

"We don't know for sure." Princess Bubble Gum said, taking off her lab coat. "We'll have to wait and see. My guess is that the potion will wear off eventually and Flame Princess will return to becoming a fire elemental."

"What should we do till then." Finn asked, holding Flame Princesses hand.

"Well the dance is still going on." Everyone turned as Stacy walked into the room, dash by her side.

"Yeah, everyone's waiting for you both back at the dance." Dash said, putting his hand in his pocket. "Glad to see you both okay."

"What about Sugar?" Finn asked, hesitatingly.

"She's in the processes of getting suspended, she'll probably get expelled." Dash said, smiling a little. "But no ones talking about Sugar anymore, they're all talking about you, Finn."

"Me?" Finn asked, raising an eye brow.

"Yes you!" Stacy exclaimed. "You're the hero! You saved Flame Princess from the storm and you saved the school from Sugar."

"All in a hero's day." Finn smiled, getting to his feet.

"Nurse pound cake, are Finn and Flame Princess healthy enough to shake it on the dance floor?" Princess Bubble Gum asked, hanging up her lab coat.

"Finn has a bit of frost bite on his fingers, but other then that, make sure he gets lots of water and he should be fine." Nurse pound cake said with a smile.

"Time to shake your lumps, Finn!" LSP and Jake walked in, Jake had Lumpy Space Princesses lipstick all over the one side of his face.

"You gotta save me man!" Jake pleaded. "I got a girl back home, LSP won't leave me alone!"

Laughing, Finn helped Flame Princess to her feet. "What do you say, Flamey? Are you up for dancing?"

"You almost died, Finn." Flame Princess smiled and shook her head. "Where do you even get the energy?"

"A hero never rests." Finn smiled back, taking Flame Princess by hand.

"Hey buddy?" Jake said, pushing LSP off of him. "You know what time it is?"

"Dance time." Finn said, surrounded by his friends, new and old, they made their way down the high school hallway to continue what was going to be the best night of their high school life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Authors note: _

Hey! I hope you all enjoyed the finale of Adventure Time High! Sorry it took so long to final finish, I was having a hard time with my computer- but it's out now so I hope you liked it. I know I left a few things unresolved, but with that one of two things will happen- they will either stay unknown or in the possible sequel they may be revisited. For now, this is it. I'm so so happy I was able to entertain so many of you with my story, forgive me for the delays, but i got it out as quickly as I could.

Much love, Pink Peaches.

xxxxxx

Ignore this part.

Wc; 6252

File; finale

Status; C*


	16. Credits, Notes, and Sequel Teaser

Adventure Time High: Credits, Notes, and Teaser.

Credits:

I do not own Adventure Time. All ownership rights go to Pendleton Ward and the rest of the Adventure Time creation team. I do not own the characters named in this story. Those Character rights go to their rightful owners. I wrote this story in the fair-use claim, giving character credit to the creators.

I do however own the story line, the story, and the following characters.

-Sugar White

-Cinnamon Swirl White

-Chocolate Swirl White

-Chocolate Chuck

-Vanilla Dash

-Stacy Starburst

-Michael Mint

-Rebecca Raspberry

And any other O.C's listed that do not belong to Pendleton Ward as they are my O.C's.

Do not use my O.C's. Period.

Do not copy my story. Period.

Thank-you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Note's from Author; _

I hope you all loved the story, I worked hard on it and it was over a three month process to write. Probably more than that. Adventure Time High is complete, but I did hint at a possible sequel to Adventure Time High (ATH). But before I talk about the possibility of a sequel, I'd like to take a moment and thank everyone for the tremendous amount of support and love you've given me. Nothing motivates me more to put out more chapters then having all of you cheering along beside me. I am humbled at your appreciation. It makes me so happy that so many of you enjoyed the story, and despite some of the errors in my writing due to technical difficulties, many of you followed the story to the end. Thank you for the follows, the favorites, and the reviews. Reading how much you loved the story really brightens my day. I'm just happy I could produce something other people enjoy. Thank you isn't enough.

Sincerely, PinkPeaches.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adventure Time High... is it really over?

Maybe.

Maybe not.

The idea of a sequel has been floating around for a while, and I'm currently debating whether or not I would be up for writing a sequel...

But supply is for demand.

If you guys want to see part two, I want to hear you ask- no, demand for a sequel to Adventure Time High. I have an idea in mind, and I'll write it- if you're all willing to read it.

I know there are probably going to be a lot of questions about a sequel, like;

_Would it be in the same setting?_

_Would the main character still be Finn?_

_What year in High School would Finn be in?_

_When would the sequel be posted? _

_How often would new chapters come out? _

And to be totally honest, I can't answer all those questions for sure right now. I can however leave you with one final paragraph.

The opening to the possible sequel.

Adventure Time High.

Senior Year.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adventure Time High: Senior Year.

The sun slowly crept over the horizon, the alarm was set, but Finn was already wide awake. He had been waiting for this day for a long time, and it felt so surreal. The day had finally arrived. Shutting off the alarm before it had a chance to ring, Finn got up and headed to the bathroom. Splashing cold water on his face, Finn watched the water droplets run down his cheek, and took a look outside the bathroom window. The sun was rising. This is the moment that he wanted. Finn wanted this. He wanted to walk back up those concrete stairs, through the double doors that lead into a whole different world. Finn wanted to walk down those same hallways full of lockers, past those class room doors. He missed the noise of a busy classroom or a bustling hallway. He missed the smell of the lunch lady burning the food, the smell of the gym showers that hardly got cleaned, the scent of a million different perfumes and colognes getting intermingled as kids brushed arms while walking through the halls. Yet what Finn missed most of all, was being able to see his new friends, his old friends, almost every day. All of them. Under one roof. Just like it was last year. Only, this was nothing like last year, and Finn knew there was a change on the rise. Jake was a teacher this year. Sugar was gone this year. They may be the same kids, but the game had changed, for better or for worse, this was no freshman party. This time, it was serious. This time, it was senior year.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And that's all you get for now- can't give too much away just yet.

Love you all.

-Pink Peaches.


End file.
